Boomerang
by Verochi chan
Summary: Luffy gagal menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Dirinya kehilangan nakama, seluruh aliansi juga orang yang ia cintai. Mereka semua mati. Lalu, sebelum dirinya ikut meregang nyawa dalam akhir pertempuran ini, seorang pria yang jelas sangat ia benci perlahan datang menyelamatkannya. Bukan tanpa alasan. SakaLu. MPreg! Gambar bukan milik saya!
1. Chapter 1

_**Boomerang**_

**I don't Own One Piece**

**Sakazuki/Luffy**

**M**

**Peringatan!**

** Berisi hubungan homosexual, berisi tulisan seks normal (ini sungguhan), pemerkosaan, pria hamil, penyiksaan, kesalahan cetak yang menggunung, alur yang sangat cepat, karakter yang keluar dari sifat masing-masing, karakter tambahan, pernikahan sesama jenis, kematian karakter dan semua peringatan lainnya.**

**Catatan: dimohon untuk membunuh saya dalam mimpi kalian masing-masing. Karena saya tidak tahu akhir fic ini adalah sad ending atau happy ending.**

**Ringkasan: Luffy gagal menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Dirinya kehilangan nakama, seluruh aliansi juga orang yang ia cintai. Mereka semua mati. Lalu, sebelum dirinya ikut meregang nyawa dalam akhir pertempuran ini, seorang pria yang jelas sangat ia benci perlahan datang menyelamatkannya. Bukan tanpa alasan. SakaLu. MPreg!**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

* * *

Luffy tidak tahu dirinya sudah berapa lama ada di genangan darahnya sendiri.

Hujan deras yang melanda Raftel tak lama setelahnya seakan tengah meledek dirinya yang kalah dan kehilangan segalanya.

Tubuh Luffy terasa berat! Tidak dapat digerakkan barang se-inci saja. Jangankan untuk itu, berkedip pun rasanya Luffy tidak sanggup. Menengok ke arah kiri, dirinya langsung di suguhi mayat beberapa aliansinya yang terpotong beberapa bagian. Darah mereka membanjiri seluruh tanah yang memang sudah hancur dan retak di semua permukaan dengan organ yang tercerai-berai juga air mata yang terlihat samar. Tak hanya itu. Namun, banyak sekali tubuh-tubuh yang hangus terbakar seakan api yang begitu besar pernah memanggang tubuh-tubuh tersebut hingga gosong berbau arang. Luffy sangat sedih. Ia berusaha menengokkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Lalu, melihat ke arah kanan, Luffy langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang mengundang setitik air matanya tentang seorang pria yang menjadi _first mate_-nya. Di mana pria pengguna seni tiga pedang tesebut sudah terkapar dengan kedua kaki yang sekarang sungguh _hilang_. Salah satu pedangnya sendiri telah menusuk jantungnya, sedangkan dua lainnya terlihat sudah patah dan rusak dengan berhiaskan darah yang masih menempel. Hal itu membuat Luffy perlahan terisak dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Ditambah lagi dengan penampakan beberapa orang nakama-nya yang juga sudah menutup mata dengan kekalahan yang mungkin tidak sanggup mereka pikul jika masih membuka mata.

Kematian, menjadi jalan terbaik.

.

_Mochi—_

_Mochi-kun?_

Kiranya, di mana pria itu?

Pria yang dengan rela melepas pangkat dan kesetiaannya pada keluarga yang ia miliki demi mengikuti dirinya yang bertekad menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

Pria tinggi besar dan berotot dengan gigi yang terlihat begitu keren dengan sikap lembut yang hanya ditunjukan untuk Luffy seorang.

Salah satu pria terkuat di krunya yang juga sangat menghormati dirinya bahkan tak berani macam-macam bahkan di tempat yang sangat sepi.

Pria yang diam-diam ia sukai dan juga sebaliknya.

Pria yang—

_** DEG!**_

_Ohh_.. Rupanya pria tersebut sudah ikut meregang nyawa. Luka menganga di perut dan dadanya telah menjadi bukti kekalahan mutlak.

Hal itu membuat Luffy makin terisak. Menggapai pria tersebut terlihat percuma. Tubuhnya tak mau diperintahkan barang sedikit saja.

.

Dinginnya air hujan... Masih terasa di seluruh bagian tubuh dan kulit Luffy. Padahal 'kan harusnya ia merasakan perih dan sakit yang teramat sangat. Di mana haki-nya sudah terkuras habis dan kekuatan Gomu Gomu no Mi nya sudah tak berguna lagi menopang kepadatan tubuhnya.

Luffy telah kalah dan dengan mati, Luffy berharap dapat bertemu kembali bersama semua teman-temannya.

Ya.. Teman-temannya. Nakamanya.. Orang terdekatnya, orang yang ia cintai. Lalu, saudaranya.

Apa itu artinya Luffy bisa bertemu dengan Ace kembali?

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk dengan pandangan mata yang kian mengabur.

Lalu, hal terakhir yang Luffy ingat adalah rasa gerah ketika tanah yang ia pakai untuk merebahkan tubuhnya bergetar dengan temperatur yang perlahan naik. Tak lama kemudian, panas makin mejadi dan magma merah yang begitu panas keluar dari bawah tanah. Disusul dengan datangnya seorang pria kurang ajar yang seakan mentertawaka kekalahan Luffy dari tempat ia berdiri.

Panas!

Dan karena hal tersebut, Luffy pun kian tak sadarkan diri karenanya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah berapa lama Luffy memejamkan kedua matanya?

Apa ada beberapa jam?

Tunggu!

Di mana topi jerami miliknya?

Di mana pula dirinnya ini?

Lalu, tempat apa ini?

Kenapa dirinya ada di tempat seperti ruangan kamar namun dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel di seluruh tubuhnya.

Luffy mulai menarik napas dengan susah payah. Seluruh tubuhnya yang sekarang kurus tanpa daging masih terasa sangat sakit dan lemah.

Membangunkan dirinya sendiri terlihat percuma. Luffy akan kembali menghantam ranjang di bawahnya dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Untuk satu alasan, Luffy kini punya pertanyaan.

Kenapa masih ada orang yang mau-maunya menyelamatkan orang _gagal_ sepertinya? Harusnya 'kan Luffy dibiarkan mati membusuk agar digerogoti belatung yang kelaparan. Harusnya tubuh Luffy hanya tinggal tulang-belulang saja. Ia, harusnya ditelantarkan saja di tempat ia ditemukan pertama kali.

Dirinya juga lebih memilih mati!

Karena kehidupan akan lebih menyiksa jika hanya dirinya seorang lah yang menjalani.

Hening untuk sesaat sampai kedua telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka disusul dengan suara dari seorang wanita yang terlihat girang luar biasa.

"Lulu? Kau sudah bangun? Oh Tuhan.. Ini keajaiban!"

_Lulu_? Siapa Lulu? Luffy hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian ala perawat mulai mendekat dan memeriksa dirinya.

Luffy hanya bisa menatap bingung di mana wanita cantik tersebut masih terlihat tersenyum seraya menyingkirkan helai rambut Luffy yang telah memanjang dari bagian keningnya.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita tersebut mulai menggunakan sebuah baby den den mushi di mana dirinya meminta dibawakan makanan berupa bubur nasi, air putih dan buah buahan segar.

Makanan ya.

Oh.. Luffy jadi kelaparan karenanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, kesehatan Luffy sudah mulai kembali pulih dengan dirinya yang perlahan bisa membangkitkan tubuhnya kembali. Para perawat-perawat cantik tersebut mulai bertepuk tangan seakan memberinya semangat untuk tetap hidup di hari-hari berikutnya.

Hidup?

Benar... Semua nakama-nya tidak diberi kesempatan seperti dirinya.

Apa harusnya Luffy bersyukur saja?

Tentu saja, Luffy harus bersyukur karenanya. Terlebih pada tiga orang perawat cantik yang masih ada di depannya. Tiga wanita baik hati yang sudah sepenuh hati merawat dan menyembuhkannya. Tiga wanita berjasa dan Luffy harus berterimakasih pada mereka semua.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman tulus mulai terukir di bibir Luffy diikuti dengan tetesan air mata yang perlahan mulai berjatuhan di atas selimut yang masih ia pakai. Para perawat yang ada di kamar tersebut terlihat sangat kaget. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Luffy yang pada kenyataannya kembali teringat pada seluruh nakamanya dan seorang pria pecinta makanan manis.

Mereka semua tidak akan pernah kembali. Mereka.. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper.. Lalu, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Borok, Jinbe, Torao, semuanya dan— Mochi-kun.

Luffy kini sendiri.

Karena hanya dirinya seorang yang hidup di dunia ini.

_Tes! _

_Tes! _

_Tes!_

Air mata makin deras mengalir. Rengekan sakit kini mulai terdengar. Diikuti dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan rasa gelisah dari para perawat yang gagal menenangkan pasien di depan mereka.

Untuk satu alasan mereka mulai _takut_. Atau sangat takut! Karena pasien yang sedang mereka rawat ini adalah _milik_ orang yang terkenal brutal dan kejam di kediaman yang sedang mereka datangi.

Luffy masih terus membuang-buang air matanya. Rasa panik makin menjadi. Rasa takut makin tumbuh dan ketiga perawat tersebut makin terlihat was-was karenanya, sampai—

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Hal itu membuat ke-tiga perawat tersebut terjatuh dan mulai beringsut takut dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Berbeda dengan Luffy yang tadinya ia sibuk menangis dan sekarang malah terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram marah.

"Aka-inu." Hanya nama itu yang keluar. Di mana si pemilik nama mulai mendekat dan Luffy tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan dirinya tak kuasa jika harus bertarung dengan pria pembunuh tersebut.

Asap dari sebuah cerutu perlahan mulai dihembuskan dan dengan melihat ke arah gadis-gadis di sebelahnya, sang _anjing_ _merah_ pun akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

"Aku minta laporan hari ini."

"_H-ha'i_!" Seorang perawat mulai bangkit. Ia dengan takut mulai memberi sang a_njing merah_ beberapa lembar kertas yang langsung dibaca oleh yang bersangkutan. Sisa dari perawat tersebut perlahan ikut bangkit. Mungkin, mereka akan pamit pulang hari ini.

"Akainu-sama. Kami rasa—

Cairan magma yang menetes.

_**Clak!**_

Masing-masing mata yang terbelalak.

_**DEG!**_

Rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

"!"

Kaki yang mundur satu langkah. Lalu—

_**BURSTS!**_

_**CRASH!**_

Semburan magma yag tersembur secara tiba-tiba di mana lelehan lumpur yang berpijar langsung menghantam kepala para perawat tersebut dan membuat mereka semua terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan kepala yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Luffy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima. Kedua matanya perlahan kembali terbelalak dengan kedua tangan yang mulai terkepal dengan erat.

Luffy marah! Sangat sangat marah! Teganya pria sialan itu membunuh orang-orang yang telah merawatnya selama ini. Mereka bertiga mengenalkan Luffy tentang arti kehidupan kembali. Mereka semua dengan penuh kasih sayang meyemangatinya, melindunginya dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Mereka mati!?

Tepatnya mati di tangan pria yang juga menjadi pelaku pembunuhan dari _kakak_-nya sendiri— Portgas D. Ace!

"BERANINYA KAU— _akhh_!" Cekikan yang diterima dan Luffy yang mulai meronta dengan tubuhnya yang terasa masih sangat lemah.

Sakazuki terlihat sangat kesal. Ia mulai membuka suaranya kembali dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Tidak ada yang membentak ke arahku, Mugiwara! Kau ada di tempatku sekarang dan kau— tidak memiliki kehendak apa-apa yang kau miliki saat ini! Kau akan menjadi budakku mulai hari ini! Di mana kau tidak akan bisa berlayar lagi tanpa ijin dari ku! KAU PAHAM!?"

"..."

_**Cuih!**_

Sakazuki terdiam. Ia mulai mengelap ludah yang barusan di keluarkan bajak laut tak sopan di depannya dan membakar ludah tersebut di antara jarinya yang kini di aliri dengan lava panas.

Tak hanya itu, Sakazuki pun terlihat mulai membuang cerutu yang terselip diantara bibirnya. Sakazuki juga terlihat menggeram dengan tangan kanan yang mulai terkepal erat.

Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

_**DUAGH!**_

Sakazuki dengan tega meninju pipi Luffy dan membuat pria kecil berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut menghantam pinggiran ranjang di sebelahnya.

Rasanya sangat sakit! Dan Luffy sampai tak kuasa memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit kembali.

Tak hanya itu, Sakazuki dengan kasar mulai meraih baju tidur yang dikenakan oleh Luffy. Hal tersebut membuat si raven merengek apalagi saat dirinya kembali di jatuhkan ke arah lantai yang dingin.

_**BRUK!**_

Suara lantai dan tubuh yang saling berbenturan. Bahkan Luffy sampai tidak sadar dengan Sakazuki yang perlahan mulai mendekat dan langsung menjambak surai hitam malam miliknya.

Tak bisa menjalin kata-kata, Luffy hanya bisa meringgis sakit ketika pria kejam tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya seraya menarik Luffy untuk ikut keluar dari kamar tersebut secara paksa.

* * *

_**BRUK!**_

Luffy kembali dijatuhkan di atas ranjang baru di mana kedua tangan dan kakinya langsung di belenggu rantai kairoseki yang jumlahnya ada empat dan tersebar di tiap pinggiran ranjang.

Tubuh Luffy yang semula lemah kini kian melemah dan hal itu membuat sang anjing merah menyeringai karenanya.

"Tahu menu utama yang ku suka? Selain melihat semua kru dan aliansimu mati karena keserakahan kalian? Atau.. Melihatmu gagal menjadi Raja Bajak Laut dan sekarang terikat bagaikan hewan kecil yang tak berdaya?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Selain rasa benci dan marah yang terpancar dari kedua mata obsidian si pria raven.

Sakazuki juga ikut terdiam perlahan tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan yang terakhir—

_**SROEKKKK!**_

Ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan kain sialan yang menutupi tubuh sang Raja Bajak laut gagal!

Luffy hanya bisa melotot kaget. Luka besar berbentuk **X** di tengah dadanya kini kembali terlihat tepatnya oleh si pelaku pembuatan.

Luffy tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia, terlihat mulai mendongak ke arah Sakazuki.

"Ingat pertemuan kita saat itu?"

"..."

"Ingat saat kau mengacaukan penjara terkuat di dunia dan membebaskan seluruh tahanannya?"

"..."

"Dan yang terakhir... apa kau ingat saat Portgas D. Ace— mati?"

"... apa yang kau inginkan, Akainu?"

Sakazuki hanya bisa menyeringai. Ia mulai menjauh dengan sebuah mantel Angkatan Laut yang langsung ia tarik dari sebuah lemari. Luffy sampai menautkan kedua alisnya apalagi saat Sakazuki mendekat dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang ia bawa.

"Jadilah seorang Marinir dan kau akan ku ijinkan berlayar kembali."

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi seorang Marinir! Aku tidak mau diperintah oleh siapapun!" Tolakan mutlak yang di terima. Sakazuki sampai menggeram. Ia langsung membakar mantel di tangannya dengan cairan magma panasnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua, Mugiwara. Kau sendiri yang minta. Asal kau tahu." Ucap Sakazuki yang kembali mendekat. "Orang-orang sudah tidak mengenali seorang Mugiwara no Luffy. Apa kau sudah tidak sadar dengan hilangnya topi jelek dan bekas luka di bawah mata kirimu itu, _eh_?"

Luffy kembali terbelalak. Ia memang sempat sadar dengan topinya yang hilang. Namun, untuk bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya.. Bagaimana bisa luka itu hilang?

Sakazuki perlahan mengibas surai Luffy yang kini mencapai bahunya. Hal itu membuat Sakazuki terkekeh karena melihat bajak laut yang _selalu_ ingin ia tangkap kini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang begitu rentan di matanya.

"Kau bagus seperti itu, Mugiwara. Atau harus ku panggil— _Lulu_."

Sekali lagi, Luffy kembali membolakan kedua matanya dengan ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika seorang perawat memanggilnya dengan nama _Lulu _dan bukannya _Lu _seperti kedua saudaranya. Jadi, memang dirinya yang bernama Lulu.

"Kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi. Kau sudah koma selama empat bulan lamanya."

Yang benar saja?!

"Tapi tidak masalah. Ayo mulai kehidupanmu dari awal. Kau masuk Angkatan Laut dan bekerja disana."

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"..."

"..."

"... Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Kau akan berbalik melawan para bajak laut. Di mana kau akan di anggap pahlawan sama seperti kakekmu itu."

Luffy makin menggeram namun geraman itu hilang ketika Sakazuki melepas mantel dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, kedua bola mata Luffy kembali membola apalagi ketika Sakazuki mulai merayap di atas ranjang dengan bagian celana yang resletingnya sudah diturunkan sedari tadi.

Luffy hanya bisa beringsut kebelakang, dirinya mulai merasa terancam!

Pakaian terakhir Sakazki sudah terlepas. Benda tersebut adalah sebuah kemeja merah kecoklatan dengan motif bunga yang ia lempar keluar ranjang. Luffy hanya bisa meneguk ludah takut. Tatto dengan gambar bunga di bagian tubuh Sakazuki tidak sedikitpun membuatnya tenang. Luffy malah semakin ketakutan dibuatnya apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat semua bekas luka di seluruh tubuh Sakazuki yang ia ketahui berasal dari pengguna Hie Hie no Mi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Luffy kembali meneguk ludah takut apalagi saat Sakazuki melepas topi yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di kepala Luffy sendiri.

"Bukankah topi itu terlihat cocok kau kenakan, Lulu?"

Perlahan, tubuh Luffy mulai gemetar ditambah dengan tangan dan kakinya yang masih dibelenggu telah membuat tubuhnya makin tak bisa di gerakkan.

Luffy ingin pergi! Dirinya akan memilih mati ketimbang di perbudak oleh pria sialan di depannya.

"Ayo mulai permainan kita, sayang. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku karena kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu mulai hari ini. Aku akan sangat senang ketika melihat ekspresi merintih dan sakit ketika aku meregangkan _pembukaan_mu yang kini sama dengan manusia biasa." Luffy makin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakazuki. Luffy bukanlah pria lugu dan bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa seperti dulu. Nami dan Robin sering menceritakan pengalaman seks mereka bersama Torao dan Franky sementara Sanji dan Zoro menceritakan bagaimana nikmatnya ketika penis diremas dalam lubang yang sempit dan hangat. Sedangkan Mochi-kun nya menceritakan jika melihat rintihan sakit dan jeritan tidaklah menyenangkan ketika patner seks-mu tidak mendapatkan nikmat seperti yang kau rasakan. Itu menjadi sebab Mochi-kun nya menolak Luffy ketika diajak berhubungan badan bahkan jika dirinya terbuat dari karet dan dapat menelan seluruh kejantanan pria tinggi dan besar tersebut. Hal itu juga menjadi alasan Mochi-kun nya mulai menjauh karena berusaha untuk tidak _menyerang _sang kapten bajak laut Mugiwara bahkan jika itu di tempat yang sangat sepi sekalipun.

Lalu sekarang apa?

Luffy akan menyerahkan ke-_virgin_-annya pada pria yang telah membunuh salah satu saudara-nya?

Pria yang menjadi mimpi buruk baginya setiap hari.

Pria yang kini meledek kekalahannya dan siap menjadikannya tunduk pada orang lain?

Di mana dirinya siap di perintah dan menuruti semua perintah tersebut?

Luffy makin menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima. Dirinya tidak mau seperti ini!

Sampai—

"AKAINU!" Luffy meneriakan nama tersebut ketika tanpa aba-aba sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut menarik pinggang si pria muda hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. Topi milik Sakazuki yang tadinya di pakai Luffy sampai terlepas karenanya. Sementara kedua kaki Luffy terketuk tepat di depan selangkangan Sakazuki yang masih tertutup celana dan pakaian dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gemetar, Lulu? Kemana semangatmu dan selogan; A_ku akan menjadi_ _Raja Bajak Laut_?"

"..."

"Oh .. Mungkin selogan barumu adalah; A_ku akan menjadi pelacur untuk Sakazuki! _Karena sekarang kau tidak memiliki topi jerami sialan itu!"

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Luffy mulai berontak namun dengan pengaruh kairoseki, Luffy pun kembali lemas dan akhirnya lebih memilih menangis menyalahkan ketidak berdayaannya.

"Menyedihkan sekali." Sakazuki mulai meledek dengan nada puas. "Aku senang menjadi biang keladi di mana aku menggagalkan perjalananmu menemukan One Piece di Raftel**."**

_**Deg!**_

"Aku suka melihat semua nakama mu mati bahkan semua aliansi yang kau buat hancur dan tak bisa terbentuk lagi."

"..."

"Aku senang mengadu domba mereka. Dan aku senang melihat mereka membunuh satu sama lain demi wujud One Piece yang sebenarnya ingin mereka dapatkan sendiri."

"..."

"Aku puas melihatnya. Dan aku puas melihat tangisan gila kakekmu karena tahu jika cucunya mati dalam perang terakhirnya. Dia selalu menjerit frustasi sampai akhirnya ia meregang nyawa karena tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya sendiri. Dia bunuh diri! Tepatnya satu minggu setelah kekalahanmu!"

"..."

_Tes!_

"Tak hanya kakekmu yang bunuh diri namun, seorang mantan Shichibukai dari Amazon Lily juga ikut meregang nyawa! Di tambah lagi seorang mantan tenryuubito yang pernah kau kalahkan juga _ikut_ mati tepat di hari itu."

"..."

"Dragon yang menjadi ayahmu tidaklah peduli dan terus menjalankan aksinya untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan dunia. Walau pada akhirnya dia kalah dan membuat beberapa temannya mati sia-sia! Ayahmu adalah seorang pengecut! Dia kalah dan dia kabur setelah ia mengetahui kekalahanmu saat itu! Sedangkan saudaramu yang satu lagi perlahan berubah menjadi gila. Hal itu yang membuatnya mudah untuk di tangkap oleh pasukan Marinir saat mereka menemukannya!"

"..."

"Dan sekarang saudaramu itu telah mati!"

_Tes!_

"Tepatnya empat bulan yang lalu saat dia menjerit meraung-raung meneriakkan nama adiknya yang sekarang ada di tanganku!"

Gemerisik rantai kairoseki mulai terdengar di mana Luffy yang hendak memukul Sakazuki perlahan menghentikan tangannya di udara dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

Sakazuki makin menyeringai, melihat pria muda di depannya terus membuang air matanya malah membuat Sakazuki makin bersemangat _melakukan_ lebih. Tak menunggu waktu lama. Sakazuki langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencekik leher Luffy dengan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk melorotkan celana tipis yang dikenakan pria muda tersebut.

Luffy kembali menjerit. Ia tidak mau diperkosa oleh pria sialan yang kini menindihnya dengan kejantanan yang mulai mengeras dan terasa di antara pahanya.

Luffy juga berusaha memberontak walau hasilnya pasti terlihat sia-sia.

_Tes!_

Air mata masih terus mengalir sampai Sakazuki kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tunduk saja, Lulu! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu! Semua nakamamu yang ada di alam sana hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau bisa bertahan sampai aku _menggunakan_mu esok harinya."

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

Air mata Luffy makin deras mengalir. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa meronta dengan tubuh gemetar ketika melihat penis besar yang kini terarah padanya. Benda sialan itu bahkan lebih besar dari milik Zoro, Sanji Bahkan Torao sekali pun. Dan tebalnya membuat Luffy makin ketakutan. Apa benda itu akan muat di lubangnya yang kini tak bisa meregang?

"Sial! Aku lupa jika kau adalah seorang pria. Kau tidak akan bisa melumasi lubangmu sendiri dan memudahkan penisku ketika melakukan penetrasi."

"..."

"Namun, justru itu yang ku suka."

Luffy makin terbelalak kaget. Ia kembali menjerit dan meronta ketika Sakazuki sudah mengarahkan penisnya yang lebih dari enam belas inci di depan lubang mengkerutnya.

"T-tidak.. Jangan!" Suara Luffy makin terdengar samar. Ia terlalu memaksakan suaranya keluar untuk menghalangi Sakazuki yang ingin menggunakannya sebagai pemuas seks.

"Ku mohon.."

Permohonan Luffy hanya di dengar sementara karena dengan sebuah seringai yang kembali terbentuk, Sakazuki langsung membenamkan seluruh penisnya di anus Luffy hingga benda panjang dan besar tersebut terbenam tanpa sisa.

"_GAH_!" Sakazuki mulai mendesah nikmat. Sempit yang ia suka, kini _kembali_ mencengkram penisnya hari ini.

Sementara, Luffy?

Pria muda dengan tubuh yang bercucuran keringat dingin tersebut hanya bisa mengejangkan tubuhnya. Sementara kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram bahu Sakazuki hingga semua buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Luffy tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Luffy hanya berharap Sakazuki mau memberinya belas kasihan dan akan segera mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari lubang analnya yang sebenarnya belum pernah terjamah oleh orang lain.

_Tes!_

"K-kumohon.. Keluarkan.. Rasanya.. Sa-sakit.. Sakit sekali.. _Hiks_.." Rintihan sakit yang sia-sia karena dengan tanpa persetujuan sang mantan kapten Mugiwara, Sakazuki mulai bergerak brutal membobol lubang sempit yang kini mudah ia gunakan keluar-masuk karena dilapisi cairan berbau amis berwarna merah.

Gerakan Sakazuki makin cepat dan tubuh Luffy mulai terdorong naik-turun karena hantaman dari bawah tubuhnya.

"AKA— _Ahhh_!"

Keringat dingin makin deras mengalir. Kedua tangan Luffy yang semulanya mencengkeram bahu Sakazuki kini terlihat memerah dikarenakan darah yang keluar akibat kuku-kuku jari Luffy yang kini menggali ke dalam kulit Sakazuki hingga berdarah.

Suara basah dan lengket yang terdengar jijik. Di lanjut dengan suara kulit yang menampar dan ucapan cabul yang kini memenuhi gendang telinga sang Raja Bajak Laut gagal. Luffy makin keras merintih. Air mata seakan tak mau mereda barang sedetik saja. Bahkan Luffy meyakini satu hal jika bagian anusnya kini robek akibat perlakuan kasar sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut padanya.

"_Ahhh_! Henti-kan! Cukup! _Hosh_! _Ahhh_! Sudah! Aka—_Ahh_! Ku mo-hon!"

"Apa yang kau— _sshhh_! Coba kau katakan, _eh_?.. _aahh_! Lubangmu terasa begitu sempit dan nikmat seperti seorang perawan muda dibawah umur! _Ohh_! _Aahh_! K-kau akan berterimakasih padaku setelah— in-ini, Lu— Karena aku.. dengan _Ahh_! Senang hati mau melakukan seks denganmu yang adalah seorang Raja Bajak Laut gagal!"

Gigi yang menggertak dan Luffy yang makin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang sudah tak tertahankan. Hal itu malah membuat Sakazuki menyeringai dan makin bergerak cepat di mana tak lama kemudian Sakazuki mulai meringgis sakit dan kembali menjambak surai hitam milik pria muda yang sedang ia perkosa di atas ranjang tersebut dan mulai meneriakinya setengah membentak.

"A-Akainu!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENYEMPITKAN LUBANGMU SECARA TIBA-TIBA, SIALAN! KAU MAU MEMATAHKAN PENISKU HINGGA TERBELAH DUA, _EH_?" Sakazuki terlihat murka. Jelas saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal jika penis besar yang tengah kau gunakan untuk membobol lubang yang sempit di depanmu tiba-tiba berubah semakin sempit sampai menyakiti penis sendiri. Hal tersebut tidak dapat dimaafkan dengan mudah! Sakazuki harus menghukum bajak laut kurang ajar yang kini berada di bawah kakinya.

"_Hiks_.." Luffy hanya bisa terisak sampai akhirnya Sakazuki mendorong Luffy kembali menghantam ranjang seraya membalikan tubuhnya dengan pantat yang Sakazuki angkat menuju penisnya yang bercampur dengan darah dan precum.

Luffy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata terbelalak dan perasaan takut yang makin menggerogoti. Apalagi saat Sakazuki kembali membenamkan penisnya dan membuat Luffy menjerit menghabiskan suaranya terakhirnya.

"_AAAAKKHHH_!"

Pada akhirnya tak ada rasa nikmat yang Luffy rasakan. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan kata-kata Mochi-kun nya tentang penderitaan di atas ranjang jika _dilakukan_ secara paksa.

_Tes!_

Luffy hanya bisa menangis. Kedua tangan kini beralih mencengkeram bantal yang ia gigit sampai beberapa puluh menit kemudian.

"_AHHH_!"

.

Semburan sperma pertama mulai terasa didalam parut Luffy. Hangatnya cairan hina terebut malah membuat Luffy jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Berhen-ti!" Dan rintihan Luffy tetap tidak didengar barang sedikit pun.

.

Semburan sperma kedua masih terasa di bagian ususnya. Di mana cairan hina tersebut perlahan mengalir dan akhirnya keluar dari lubang analnya sendiri.

"Lihat pantatmu yang makin terangsang dan kelaparan itu, sayang. Aku akan mengisinya sampai penuh."

_**Krek!**_

"Di-am! N-namaku— Lu— _AHHH_!" Dan perkataan Luffy pun terpotong hanya karena _hantaman_ aneh yang membuatnya kembali mendesah.

.

Lalu, semburan sperma ke tiga Luffy rasakan di mulutnya yang terasa sangat sakit ketika dipergunakan dengan cara yang salah. Bahkan Luffy dapat mencium aroma jantan nan menjijikkan juga aroma busuk dari sperma yang ia benci. Luffy hanya bisa kembali menangis sampai Sakazuki menariknya kembali untuk ia perkosa oral ataupun anal.

Tak lupa, Sakazuki pun ikut bermain dengan tubuh tak berdaya pria muda di bawahnya. Di mana jilatan dan gigitan telah Sakazuki berikan di punggung sang Raja Bajak Laut gagal. Di lanjut dengan suara rintihan yang makin menjadi lalu, Luffy yang menembakkan beban pertamanya di atas sprei yang kini terkoyak karena kegiatan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Aka— _AHH_!" Cairan sperma keluar dengan sangat deras dan Sakazuki kembali menyeringai dibuatnya. Ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya secara brutal hingga membuat pasangan seks-nya makin menderita karena gesekan menyakitkan yang ia terima.

Luffy terus merintih kesakitan sampai Sakazuki menyudahi pemerkosaan yang tengah ia lakukan dua jam kemudian dengan semburan sperma terakhir tepat di wajah Luffy.

_**BRUK!**_

Luffy kembali dijatuhkan. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dengan hiasan cairan lengket sperma dan juga darah. Berbeda dengan Sakazuki yang terlihat puas dengan tubuh yang sudah ia tutup kembali dengan pakaian lengkap.

Keringat di tubuh dan wajahnya terlihat masih mengalir namun Sakazuki tidaklah peduli dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Nikmati _makan malam_ mu, Lulu. Dan sampai besok."

_**SLAM!**_

Pintu terbanting dengan cukup kasar. Hal tersebut membuat Luffy perlahan kembali terisak dan akhirnya meraung-raung di atas genangan sperma dan darahnya sendiri. Sedangkan sperma Sakazuki terlihat memenuhi perut Luffy layaknya mengandung janin berusia tiga bulan.

Jika Luffy di ijinkan untuk mengucapkan satu permintaan maka, permintaan itu adalah kematian instan yang akan membuatnya terbebas dari pria sialan yang telah memperkosanya.

Perlahan, isakan mulai mereda dan Luffy— mulai tertidur tak lama setelahnya.

* * *

Badai besar telah tiba.

Ditengah malam yang dingin ini, Luffy tampak gelisah dengan tangan yang menggapai apapun yang bisa ia pegang.

Tubuh telanjangnya seakan menggigil padahal keringat nampak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang bernoda sperma, memar dan juga darah.

Kepala mulai menggeleng, kala cuaca menyeramkan di luar sana juga terjadi di dalam alam mimpinya.

"T-tidak!"

.

_Malam yang gelap._

_Angin besar yang begitu dahsyat._

_Suara tawa dan lolongan kesakitan._

_Petir yang besar, juga— benda-benda tajam yang setia terlempar kesana-kemari._

_._

"Tidak! T-tidak, Nami!"

.

_"One Piece akan menjadi milikku! Dan seluruh kekayaan di dunia ini akan ku dapatkan dengan segera! Hahahahaha! Sekarang serang mereka, Zeus!_

_Dan petir yang dahsyat pun menyambar._

_._

Luffy makin gelisah. Seprei yang semula kusut kini berubah semakin kusut kala Luffy kembali mencengkeram kain _kotor_ yang tengah ia baringi hingga nyaris robek. Satu nama kembali terucap dan keringat dingin makin deras mengalir.

"Sanji!"

.

_"Dengan One Piece.. aku akan lebih cepat menemukan All Blue. Tidak hanya itu namun gadis-gadis cantik di seluruh pelosok dunia akan semakin bertekuk lutut padaku! Hahahahaha!" Sanji mulai berputar dan selanjutnya angin puting belitung berlapis api mulai terbentuk dan melalap habis beberapa orang dengan mudahnya._

_Banyak orang yang tewas terbunuh. Mereka terbakar habis dan sisanya mulai berlari karena ketakutan._

_._

"Z-Zoro!"

Bahkan nama dari pria bersurai lumut tersebut perlahan mulai terucap. Di mana pria pengguna seni tiga pedang tersebut dengan mudah membunuh orang-orang di depannya dengan tak berbekas kasihan.

.

_"One Piece! Hanya akan menjadi milikku! Tak akan ku biarkan orang lain mendahuluiku!"_

_._

Luffy makin gelisah!

.

_Bahkan dalam mimpinya seorang pria muda berhidung panjang tampak menaiki tanamkan hidup raksasa yang dengan rakus memakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bahkan terlihat pula beberapa bagian tubuh manusia yang terjatuh dan tercerai-berai. Darah pun terlihat terciprat di seluruh tanah yang memang sudah memerah karena darah._

.

"Usopp!"

.

_"Dengan One Piece! Aku akan punya pengikut yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan! Hahahaha! Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang memimpin mereka semua!"_

_._

**_Sroeekkk!_**

Kain seprei robek dan mimpi buruk tersebut terus berlanjut tiada henti.

"Franky! Ro-robin! Tidak! _Hosh_! _Hosh_! _Hosh_! Tidak!"

.

_"One Piece akan menjadi milik kami! Dan kalian tidak akan berhak memilikinya! Ini akan SUPPPEEERRERR menyenangkan! Benar kan, sayang?"_

_"Fufufu.. tentu robot kerenku." Lalu bunga-bunga yang begitu banyak dengan cepat mulai bermunculan dan bunga-bunga tersebut perlahan menjelma menjadi sesosok monster raksasa yang dengan mudah menyapu habis lawan di depan mereka. Bahkan setelah monster raksasa tersebut mengacau tiba-tiba muncul sesosok monster mekanik yang mulai menembakkan sebuah laser di mana tanah perlahan terbelah dan menelan mayat-mayat yang sudah terkapar di sembarang tempat._

_._

"Brook!"

.

_"Akan ku dapatkan One Piece! Dan tak akan ku biarkan orang lain memilikinya!"_

_Perlahan, pedang mulai di cabut dari sarungnya dan dengan cepat Brook bergerak dan menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya._

_"Yohohoho! Ini terlalu mudah!"_

_._

**_Tes!_**

Luffy menangis sampai sesenggukan.

.

_Dan dalam mimpinya Chopper terlihat merengek karena dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Semua pasiennya sudah tak terselamatkan di mana seorang ahli bedah kematian yang ia kenal menjadi biang keladi dari kematian semua orang yang harusnya ia selamatkan. Chopper sangat murka. Ia, mulai berlari menyerang pria berjubah hitam tersebut dengan tubuh yang membesar layaknya monster yang haus darah._

_"BERANINYA KAU!"_

_"Room!"_

_._

"Tidak chppper! Torao! Jangan! _Hiks_! Jangan bertarung!"

.

**_Splash!_**

_Dan darah pun kembali terciprat._

_._

"Jinbe!"

.

_"HENTIKAN! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KALIAN!?" Jinbe tampak bertanya kesal. Serangan bertubi-tubi terus ia lancarkan terutama pada orang-orang yang dengan penuh amarah terus saja menyerangnya._

_Tak lama kemudian, Jinbe mendapat sebuah serangan fatal di mana tangan kanannya terpotong karena ulah dari seorang pria bersurai lumut._

_"Zoro!" Dan karena semakin kesal akhirnya Zoro dan Jinbe pun bertarung di mana Nami dan Usopp yang juga bertemu perlahan mulai mengadu kekuatan pengikut mereka._

**_Clang!_**

_Dan seluruh senjata pun kembali beradu._

_._

Angin dingin yang terus berhembus.

"_Hiks_!"

Keringat dingin yang makin deras bercucuran.

"Tidak!"

Kepala yang terus menggeleng tak karuan.

"Jangan!"

.

_Lalu, mimpi yang begitu menyeramkan di mana senyuman seorang pria tinggi dan besar tampak begitu dipaksakan karena rasa sakit yang sudah tak tertahankan di bagain perut dan jantung nya. Luffy hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Luffy dalam mimpinya hanya bisa menangis dengan tangan yang memeluk kepala pria yang ia cintai._

_"KATAKURI!"_

_._

_**Deg!**_

"..." Dan Luffy pun terbangun.

Perlahan, tubuh mulai gemetar. Air mata makin deras mengalir dan Luffy hanya bisa meringkuk dengan ingatan mimpi yang sebenarnya adalah kenyataan yang pernah ia alami.

Luffy terus saja terisak. Apalagi saat dirinya teringat pada senyuman pria tercintanya yang tak akan bisa ia lihat lagi untuk selamanya.

Luffy hanya bisa menangis lirih dengan kedua tangan yang mulai memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang kini sudah _dikotori_ oleh pria lain.

Luffy sangat sedih. Ia pun terlihat sangat menyesal. Itu karena ia tak sempat memberikan tubuhnya pada pria tinggi dan besar tersebut dan malah memberikannya pada pria yang jelas sangat ia benci.

Semuanya tidak dengan kemauan Luffy sendiri, melainkan dengan— paksaan.

"Maaf— _Hiks_.. Mochi."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Luffy kembali tertidur dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir tiada henti.

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Sakazuki malam itu. Ternyata pria sialan tersebut memang datang esok harinya dengan membawa dua orang wanita yang ia suruh untuk memandikan budak seks-nya.

Luffy tak kuasa melawan. Ia terlihat sangat lesu karena mimpi buruk yang semalaman terus saja menghantuinya. Ditambah lagi Luffy belum di beri makanan berupa apapun pagi ini. Hal itu membuat Luffy semakin lemas karena makanan terakhirnya hanya berupa bubur nasi yang ia dapat dari mending perawat-perawat baik yang pernah merawatnya kemarin sore. Dan sialnya sisa makanan berupa bubur nasi halus tersebut harus keluar begitu saja ketika dirinya muntah di toilet karena merasakan asin dan pahitnya sperma Sakazuki yang masih terasa di lidahnya.

Lalu, seperti yang diucapkan Sakazuki kemarin juga. Karena hari ini Luffy kembali di perkosa dengan berbagai macam posisi yang membuat pria muda tersebut semakin menderita. Di mana pukulan dan tamparan ketika melawan kembali ia dapatkan. Hasilnya, kulit mulus dan bening yang dulu Luffy miliki kini berhiaskan noda merah dan lebam biru di segala penjuru.

Tubuhnya pun selalu tersentak ditiap dorongan dan pemandangan cabul dari belakang dapat leluasa Sakazuki lihat. Di mana penisnya yang besar dan tebal dapat ia lihat bagaimana tenggelamnya dalam lubang anal budak seks-nya yang terlihat memerah dan berdarah karena disalah gunakan.

"Henti-kan!"

Ya. Dan seperti biasa pula, ucapan Luffy— tidaklah didengar barang sekali saja. Apalagi dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang masih diikat rantai kairoseki dan membuat tubuhnya makin lemas luar biasa.

Yang Luffy rasakan hanya rasa sakit di sekeliling otot _sfringter_-nya lalu, rasa _nikmat_ ketika benda besar sialan itu menabrak sesuatu di bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Ya, rasanya.. enak sekali!

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Kadang Luffy mengharapkan Sakazuki segera datang ke kamarnya dan kembali membenamkan penis besar tersebut di lubang analnya. Luffy juga berharap jika dirinya diperlakukan dengan kasar lagi. Karena rasa sakit dan perih ketika di pukul sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Mungkin Luffy sudah gila. Namun, inilah dirinya; seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya seorang Raja Bajak Laut gagal yang kini tunduk pada pria yang juga pernah membunuh kedua saudara sendiri.

Tak hanya itu, namun secara perlahan otak Luffy mulai melupakan sosok Mochi-kun tercintanya. Karena kini otaknya mulai mengingat sosok si anjing merah sebagai orang yang selalu ia pikirkan setiap detiknya.

Lalu, disini lah Luffy sekarang. Di atas ranjangnya sendiri, menunggu seseorang tanpa sedikitpun diikat rantai kairoseki yang biasanya membelenggu tangan dan kakinya. Hal tesebut tak akan berguna bagi Luffy. Karena pria pengguna Gomu Gomu no mi tersebut masih belum pulih dari rasa _sakit_ yang ia terima setiap harinya.

Dirinya, sudah di anggap makhluk paling lemah!

Dirinya— tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_**Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok!**_

Waktu terus saja berjalan dan Luffy hanya bisa menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan harapan pintu tersebut segera terbuka dan dirinya akan pura-pura menyembunyikan _euforia_ nya yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Namun, saat pintu terbuka bukannya Sakazuki yang datang melainkan seorang pria muda bersurai pink yang diikuti seorang gadis cantik bersurai abu gelap.

Luffy sampai terbelalak kaget, walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika dirinya terlihat begitu senang ketika melihat pria muda tersebut. Berbeda dengan si pria pinky yang terlihat mulai menangis ketika dirinya melihat keadaan pria yang sangat ia kenal. Apalagi saat dirinya melihat sang _Raja Bajak Laut gagal_ terlihat tak berdaya dengan balutan pakaian tidur tipis dan pendek yang sangat mudah untuk di robek. Pria dengan jubah Angkatan Laut tersebut terlihat makin menangis lirih. Ia mulai berlari mendekati Luffy seraya memeluk tubuh si raven dengan begitu eratnya.

"Luffy-san!"

"Coby?"

"_Hiks_.. Luffy-san.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Coby?" Luffy jelas tidak mengerti. Kenapa kiranya dengan Kapten Angkatan Laut yang terkenal kuat di depannya ini?

Lalu? Siapa juga gadis di belakang sang Kapten Angkatan Laut tersebut?

"Coby?"

"_Hiks_.. Ma-maaf Luffy-san.. A-Akainu-s-sama.. Memintaku untuk— melakukan sesuatu padamu.. Dan jika aku tidak menurut.. _hiks_! Seluruh anak buahku terancam akan di bunuh olehnya. Sama seperti tiga orang wanita yang bekerja di bawah pengawasanku." Luffy kaget. Namun ia tetap tidak mengerti. Lalu.. siapa juga _tiga_ _wanita_ yang Coby maksud barusan?

"Lalu kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, Coby?"

"_Hiks_!" Hanya isakan yang terus keluar. Di mana Coby perlahan menghapus air matanya dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang diikuti gadis yang tadi mengikutinya. Bedanya gadis tersebut duduk di arah yang berlawanan dengan Coby atau lebih tepatnya, gadis tersebut duduk di sisi kanan ranjang si raven.

"Co-coby.." Suara Luffy juga makin terdengar parau. Dirinya makin tidak mengerti.

"Maaf, Luffy-san.. Kau boleh membenciku walau aku tetap mengharapkan pengampunan darimu. Tapi— demi seluruh anak buahku.. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Coby... apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak menger—

"Aku pengguna buah Iblis sekarang."

"..."

"Dan buah iblis yang telah ku makan adalah milik salah satu _aliansi_-mu."

_**Deg!**_

"Jadi.. Mulai hari ini aku akan membedahmu dan memasang rahim padamu dengan kemampuanku yang masih terbatas soal kedokteran. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Luffy-san.. Maafkan aku!"

"Coby—

"Maaf, Luffy-san!"

Luffy tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ketika ruangan biru transparan perlahan terbentuk dengan Coby yang terlihat berkonsentrasi.

Luffy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya terlebih pada gadis muda yang kini menangis di sebelahnya. Ia terus memegangi bagian perutnya karena apa yang ada di dalam perutnya harus ia berikan secara paksa pada pria di sebelahnya. Di mana dirinya tak akan bisa mengandung anak bagi kekasih yang ia cintai di masa depan.

"Sekali lagi.. Maafkan aku Luffy-san!"

Dan Luffy pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama gadis yang barusan menyerahkan rahimnya ke pada Luffy kini terlihat berlari dari kamar tersebut. Ia hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit hati dengan air mata yang terlihat deras mengalir. Lalu, ketika si gadis akan membuka pintu—

_**BURSTS!**_

Semburan magma tiba-tiba terarah padanya dan membuat gadis muda tersebut terjatuh dengan tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Luffy sampai terbelalak shock begitu pula dengan Coby yang lansung berdiri dari acara duduknya barusan.

"AKAIN— _Akh_!"

"COBY!"

Coby tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan kasar sang anjing merah mencengkram leher dari sang Kapten Angkatan Laut dengan begitu eratnya. Coby juga terlihat mulai meronta namun tak dipedulikan oleh sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut karena tak punya nya ia pada rasa belas kasihan.

"Pergilah, sialan! Aku tidak mau salah satu anak buah Garp ada di ruangan ini!"

"Ta-tapi.. _akh_! Luf-Luffy-san adalah—

Cekikan yang makin di pererat dan Coby yang makin kehilangan oksigen di paru-parunya.

Hal itu membuat Luffy makin khawatir namun kembali terdiam ketika dirinya melihat Coby memberi isyarat untuk sang Raja Bajak Laut agar dirinya tidak ikut mendekat.

"Pria yang ada di belakangmu adalah _milikku_ dan dia bernama _Lulu_. _Bukan_ Luffy, bukan seorang bajak laut berjulukan Mugiwara apalagi cucu dari pria sialan itu!"

"Akainu.. Lepaskan Coby!" Luffy hanya bisa meminta lirih di mana Coby perlahan dijatuhkan lalu terbatuk setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Luffy kembali terbelalak kaget ketika melihat tangan kanan Sakazuki yang perlahan mengeluarkan magma panasnya. Coby hanya bisa terdiam shock. Buah Iblis yang ia miliki masih sangat terbatas ia kuasai. Berbeda dengan Trafalgar Law yang pasti akan menggunakan buah Iblisnya untuk melakukan teleportasi untuk kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Lalu, bukannya Luffy tidak mau menggunakan kekuatan Gomu Gomu no Mi miliknya jika saja Luffy sanggup berjalan atau sekedar membangkitkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa _linu_ dan lemah dari ranjang. Luffy hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Merangkak akan terlihat memalukan jika ia memang harus melakukannya. Apalagi jika dirinya harus memohon seraya memeluk kaki pria sialan di depannya!

"AKAINU!" Luffy hanya bisa meneriakkan nama sang anjing merah. Ia juga mulai menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Luffy hanya tidak mau jika salah satu temannya yang masih hidup terluka apalagi mati di tangan orang yang sama. Persetan dengan rasa rindu dan membutuhkan yang tadi ia rasakan untuk pria tesebut karena kini tatapan benci dan kesal telah melilit hati Luffy untuk kembali membenci pria pengguna Magu Magu no Mi di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan, keparat!" Tawar Sakazuki dengan nada yang masih terdengar dingin ke arah Luffy yang masih saja menatap Sakazuki dengan pandangan benci. "Aku akan membebaskan temanmu ini lalu.. Menikahlah denganku."

"DALAM MIMPIMU, SIALAN!" Balasan yang telak dan Sakazuki yang perlahan kembali menyeringai.

"Jadi kau lebih suka ku perkosa setiap hari sampai hamil dan kau juga lebih suka ku suruh untuk menggugurkan janin yang berkembang dalam perutmu itu, begitu?"

Luffy dan Coby sama-sama kaget. Bahkan Coby mulai melihat ke arah Luffy yang perlahan kembali membatu dengan kedua kaki yang langsung ia rapatkan.

Luffy sangat malu! Sangat sangat malu! Apalagi saat sang Kapten Angkatan Laut mengetahui dirinya yang sering di perkosa setiap hari oleh sang anjing merah. Kepala Luffy perlahan terpuruk. Kedua tangannya mulai meraba perutnya yang kini terasa _sakit_. Luffy tidak tahu kenapa? Mungkin ini masih pengaruh dari operasi yang dilakukan Coby barusan.

Lalu.. Bukankah menggugurkan janin sama saja dengan membunuh manusia?

Luffy akan sama kejamnya dengan pria di depannya. Pria yang akan sering memperkosanya dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh anak mereka sendiri.

"Bukankah dengan kita menikah apa yang akan ku lakukan tidak lagi disebut memperkosa? Kau akan ku ijinkan bebas, Lulu. Dengan syarat kau menjadi seorang Marinir dan merawat anak kita sampai dia bisa berjasa bagi dunia ini."

"..." Yang benar saja?

"Atau kau lebih suka melihat teman _terakhirmu_ mati di tanganku dan kau tetap menjadi budak seks-ku yang harus selalu menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa hal itu yang kau pilih?"

"Luffy-san.." Coby mulai memanggil pelan. Tetesan magma pun telah merusak lantai di sebelah pijakan pria sangar tersebut.

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Lulu."

"_Hiks_!" Luffy makin terisak dan dengan setetes darah yang perlahan mengalir dari lubang keduanya yang menandakan jika operasi yang dilakukan Coby berhasil dengan sukses, Luffy pun perlahan menganggukan kepalanya dengan begitu pelan.

Ia akan setuju untuk menikah dengan pria di depannya. Asalkan darah dagingnya tetap hidup dan dapat merasakan kebebasan di dunia ini. Darah dagingnya tidak boleh menderita seperti dirinya. Biarlah dirinya yang menanggung semua rasa sakit ini.

Luffy.. hanya harus bisa bertahan!

Dengan itu Sakazuki mendapat kemenangan dan dirinya akan bisa membuat seorang Monkey D. Luffy tunduk padanya dan mengikuti semua perintahnya.

* * *

Lalu, tepatnya dua minggu kemudian, markas Angkatan Laut dibuat geger dengan datangnya seorang pria muda yang begitu tak asing dimata mereka. Namun, dengan gaya rambut berbeda yang ia miliki ditambah dengan tatapan sendu yang selalu ia perlihatkan telah memuat semua Marinir berpikir jika pria muda tersebut adalah orang yang berbeda. Ditambah lagi dengan tidak punyanya pria muda tersebut sebuah topi jerami yang sering dipakai seorang Bajak Laut terkenal yang katanya _gugur_ beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah dirinya menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Tragis! Kenapa setiap Raja Bajak Laut harus mati setelah menjadi Raja dan Luffy baru menyadari semua itu. Jika dirinya sudah di anggap Raja Bajak Laut menggantikan Gol D. Roger. Walau pada kenyataannya Luffy _gagal_ dan tidaklah membawa pulang harta karun bernama One Piece tesebut.

Hal itu sukes membuat Bajak Laut makin bertebaran bahkan meresahkan semua markas Angkatan Laut dan parahnya mereka membuat kekacauan di seluruh dunia demi mendapatkan One Piece yang _pernah_ didapatkan seorang Mugiwara no Luffy yang kini kembali di sembunyikan di pulau bernama Raftel.

Lalu hal yang membuat seluruh markas Angkatan Laut lebih kaget lagi adalah kata _menikah_ yang diperuntukan bagi pria muda tersebut.

Walaupun di tentang dan di ejek namun Sakazuki tidaklah peduli. Di mana dirinya langsung mengancam orang-orang yang menentangnya dan mengatakan jika pria muda bernama _Lulu_ di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria yang bisa _menanam_ air mani di perutnya.

Dengan itu Luffy hanya bisa menangis dengan alasan.. _Dirinya senang karena ada yang mau menikahi._

Sangat menyedihkan dan Coby hanya bisa terpuruk dari tempat ia berdiri.

Ia— terlihat sama sedihnya dengan Luffy. Di mana pria muda dengan surai raven yang menyentuh bahunya tersebut perlahan teringat pada seorang pria tinggi besar pecinta makanan manis.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian. Sebuah pesta pernikahan mulai diselenggarakan dengan cukup tertutup. Hanya ada orang-orang orang dari markas Angkatan Laut utama yang diundang. Tidak semua namun, hanya sebagian orang-orang yang dikenal oleh Sakazuki saja. Sisanya hanya seorang penghulu lalu seorang penyusup misterius yang tak lain adalah Morgan. Dirinya tidaklah datang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia hanya merasa penasaran pada mempelai sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut yang katanya sangat mirip dengan Monkey D. Luffy. Namun, tak hanya itu yang ingin Morgan ketahui, tapi juga nama tengah _D _yang rumornya di miliki oleh pria cantik tersebut.

Hasilnya.. Beberapa Negara yang pernah Luffy singgahi dulunya mulai terbelalak kaget. Mereka seakan tidak percaya dengan orang yang menikah dengan sang Anjing Merah. Karena wajah dari pria muda bernama _Lulu_ tersebut sangat mirip dengan Monkey D. Luffy.

Bahkan Marguerite yang kini menggantikan posisi Boa Hancock hanya bisa menutup mulut untuk meredam keterkagetannya di mana sang raja kegelapan yang sedang berkunjung perlahan terbelalak seraya menjatuhkan cangkir minumannya yang baru ia teguk sekali.

Bukan hanya beberapa negara, pulau ataupun kerajaan yang geger. Namun, beberapa Kaisar lautan yang masih berkuasa tampak terdiam membisu ketika mereka membaca berita tersebut khususnya untuk Shanks dan Big Mom. Tak hanya mereka namun, beberapa sekutu dan orang-orang yang mengenal Mugiwara no Luffy dan tidak ikut ke Raftel hanya bisa terbelalak shock seakan meyakini jika reinkarnasi benar-benar ada. Hal itu tak beda jauh dengan Smoker dan Tashigi yang saling bertukar pandang seakan tak mempercayai rumor yang barusan mereka dengar. Berbeda dengan Helmeppo yang mengetahui kenyataan siapa si raven sebenarnya dari sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Dragon sama kagetnya. Koran yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh dari kedua tangannya beberapa saat lalu. Berita yang ia baca pasti tidak benar!

Anak tunggalnya sudah meninggal dan tak mungkin hidup lagi!

Dan pria muda dalam balutan gaun pernikahan putih yang begitu indah itu tidak mungkin adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dragon berusaha menyangkalnya namun— dengan hatinya yang tidak merasakan sakit hati atas meninggalnya sang putra telah membuat Dragon meyakini satu hal. Jika anaknya tersebut masih hidup dan pria muda bernama Lulu dalam surat kabar yang ia baca sebenarnya adalah Monkey D. Luffy. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai Dragon mengetahui kebenaran di balik semuanya.

Ya.. Dan Dragon akan melakukan rencananya sendiri.

Dan dirinya, akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pria muda yang dinikahi sang Anjing merah!

Lalu, Dragon akan dapat membuktikan pada arwah Sabo jika ia tak perlu menangis bahkan meregang nyawa dalam tempat eksekusi untuk adik kecil kesayangannya.

* * *

Hari pernikahan yang melelahkan telah selesai di selenggarakan dan Luffy hanya bisa terdiam di ranjang barunya yang kini penuh dengan taburan bunga yang begitu cantik dan wangi.

Pakaian pernihakannya yang berupa gaun putih yang begitu berat dan susah di atur sudah ia lepas sedari tadi dan kini tubuhnya dibalut pakaian tidur yang begitu minim dan terasa tak nyaman ia kenakan.

Terlalu terbuka! Luffy merasa malu sendiri ketika memakainya. Luffy bahkan terlihat bersyukur jika Coby tidak ikut memasang payudara padanya. Alhasil bagian dadanya tetap rata dan tetap dihiasi luka berbentuk **X **yang begitu besar.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai menyentuh bagian dadanya sendiri. Di mana jari-jarinya mulai berkeliaran dan akhirnya mengelus pelan bagian putingnya sendiri.

"_Ahhh_!" Desahan yang begitu pelan, seakan sang mantan Raja Bajak Laut gagal takut jika suaranya terdengar oleh orang lain.

Ya, sama seperti dulu. Ketika dirinya sering menyentuh diri sendiri karena ingin disentuh oleh Mochi-kun yang ia cintai.

_**Blush!**_

Semu pink perlahan mulai terlihat. Bibir bawah perlahan ia gigit dengan elusan yang perlahan berubah jadi pilinan. Luffy hanya bisa terpuruk malu. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dan menutupi dada terbukanya dengan selimut yang masih terlipat.

Akibat yang Luffy lakukan di bagian dadanya telah membuat putingnya mengeras dan bagian penisnya hampir terbangun. Parahnya ia merasakan rasa basah dan hangat yang tak mengenakkan yang sukses membuatnya bertambah malu seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri tepatnya di bagian dada di mana putingnya yang berwarna merah imut terlihat menyembul dari balik kain tipis yang ia kenakan.

Padahal.. dulu ia sering sekali mengekpos bagian tersebut sesuka hati. Tapi sekarang—

"Apa kau siap?"

Sontak, wajah Luffy makin menyebarkan warna merah yang begitu matang ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Sakazuki barusan. Kedua tanganya juga terlihat mulai melilit seluruh tubuhnya yang memang terlihat setengah telanjang.

Luffy hanya merasa malu. Malu karena ia jadi sama posisinya dengan seorang wanita yang lemah.

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai mendekati Luffy di mana tangannya yang besar dengan lembut mengangkat dagu pengantinnya untuk ia cium dengan lembut.

Luffy sampai terbelalak kaget. Kiranya ada apa dengan dirinya?

Apa rasa rindu dan membutuhkan yang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh kembali ada dan melilit hatinya?

Dan yang makin membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget adalah lidahnya yang perlahan mulai bermain dengan kejantanan yang perlahan mulai bangkit sepenuhnya.

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin jika dirinya sampai terangsang oleh pria biadab tersebut. Tapi.. bukannya Luffy pernah menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan pria pembunuh tersebut untuk datang dan mencumbui tubuh kelaparannya?

Pria sialan ini.. harusnya Luffy membencinya dan tidak menikah dengan pria tersebut.

Tapi..

"Aka—

Kenapa tubuh dan otaknya berkata lain?

Kenapa tubuhnya sangat mengharapkan dapat disentuh lagi oleh pria pembunuh tersebut?

Kenapa dengan dirinya yang seakan membutuhkan kehadiran sang anjing merah? Kenapa dengan dirinya yang merasa nyaman dengan pria sialan didepannya? dan.. Kenapa dirinya makin terangsang berat?

"_Mmmaahhh_!" Luffy hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dengan rasa lengket dan basah yang tiba-tiba terasa mengalir dan membasahi celana berenda yang ia kenakan. Bibir lubang keduanya juga terasa bergetar dengan rasa hangat yang membuatnya menutup kedua kaki dengan rapat.

Luffy terlihat semakin malu, apalagi saat Sakazuki mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu cabul terdengar di kedua telinganya.

"Kau sudah sangat basah, Mu— maksudku Lulu.. Lubang barumu ini pasti butuh perlakuan khusus ketika penisku memasuki lubang vaginamu itu. Aku akan pelan-pelan kali ini."

Sungguh?

Entah kenapa hati sang Raja Bajak Laut gagal merasa senang karenanya.

Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang, Luffy langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang mulai ia sebar. Bahkan dengan jelas Luffy dapat melihat ketika jari-jari Sakazuki mulai mengelus penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam berenda lalu melepas tali-tali mengganggu tersebut hingga membuat penisnya bebas dan dapat bernapas kembali. _Oh_.. Cairan precum nampak menghiasi kepala penisnya yang terlihat sudah sangat tegang.

Tak hanya itu.. Cairan di lubang keduanya makin banyak mengalir dan Sakazuki pun ikut mengarahkan jari-jarinya di lubang tersebut. Bahkan pria berpangkat Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut tersebut langsung membenamkan jari telunjuknya dan membuat Luffy merintih dengan nada nikmat. Di mana punggungnya yang setengah telanjang kembali melengkung dengan indah diikuti tubuh yang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar jari.

"Pemperawanimu butuh usaha, Lulu. Hanya dengan jariku saja tidak akan cukup untuk merusak selaput daramu." Wajah Luffy kembali memerah apalagi saat dirinya mendengar ucapan Sakazuki barusan. Apa tadi dia bilang? Lubang keduanya memiliki selaput dara?

Tentu saja, bukankah pemilik organ reproduksi yang kini menjadi miliknya sekarang adalah seorang wanita perawan yang belum pernah terjamah oleh seorang pria.

Jangankan untuk itu, bermasturbasi saja sepertinya gadis tersebut belum pernah. Semua itu terbukti dengan senangnya sang anjing merah yang terus saja bermain-main si sekitar lubang vagina-nya.

Lalu, apa sekarang dirinya sudah sama posisinya dengan seorang wanita?

Mungkin memang begitu.

Mereka kini sudah menikah. Dan sekarang mereka hendak bercinta. Lalu dirinya akan hamil selama beberapa bulan dan yang terakhir Luffy akan melahirkan anak mereka berdua sampai dirinya tidak bisa hamil lagi.

"..."

Belum sempat Luffy mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba Sakazuki langsung melepaskan bagian celananya yang sudah menggembung besar di mana penis nya yang besar dan panjang siap ia gunakan untuk membobol lubang baru didepannya.

"Santai saja. Aku akan bersikap lembut. Akan ku perawani kau dengan baik."

Luffy dengan patuh mengangguk. Bahkan tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mengalung di leher Sakazuki ketika pria tersebut sudah memposisikan penisnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Lalu, dengan anggukan serempak. Sakazuki pun meluncur dengan sedikit hambatan dan kegagalan yang mencapai enam kali banyaknya. Dan ketika penis Sakazuki berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, Luffy akhirnya berteriak kesakitan dengan rasa terpenuhi dan robeknya membran di dalam dirinya. Luffy sampai terdiam untuk sesaat. Rasanya juga aneh dan Luffy menginginkan Sakazuki untuk mulai menggerakan keperkasaannya di dalam vagina yang ia miliki.

"A-Akainu.."

"Apa, _eh_?"

Dan sekarang apa? Pria yang kini sah menjadi suaminya mulai berlaga bodoh? Pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dirinya inginkan? Padahal pria berpangkat Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut itu juga menginginkannya!

"Ber-gerak!" Nada yang terdengar meminta, rona merah juga terlihat menjalar dari leher ke wajah pria muda tersebut. Sakazuki makin terkekeh, ia mulai menyukai ide untuk menggoda suami atau mungkin _istri_ barunya ini.

"Akainu.."

"Memohonlah padaku ku, Lulu .. Memohon padaku.. Agar aku memenuhi vagina laparmu dan mengisi rahimmu dengan benih-benihku."

_**Blush!**_

Rona merah makin berubah semakin matang dan dengan rasa gugup berlebihan, Luffy pun mengucapkan kalimat cabul tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar sangat serak.

"Ak-Akainu.."

"Panggil aku Sakazuki."

Alhasil Luffy pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat karena merasa semakin malu.

"Sa-Saka-zuki.. Aku mohon padamu untuk— _Gluk_! untuk.. Bergerak di antara.. V-vaginaku dan.. Memenuhi.. Rahim yang aku miliki.. De-dengan benih-benih yang kau punya."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Luffy merasa makin malu karenanya.

"Saka—

"Cium aku dan aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu."

Senyuman yang merekah. Dan Luffy yang langsung mencium Sakazuki tepat di bagian bibirnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sakazuki ikut membalas kuluman tersebut dengan pinggul yang perlahan bergerak dan membuat pengantin barunya merintih dengan nada nikmat.

"_Ahh_! _AHHH_!"

Desahan!

"_Mmaaahhh_!"

Erangan!

"Apakah kau merasakan nikmat ketika aku menggesekkan penisku diantara vaginamu, eh?"

Lalu kata-kata cabul yang mulai terlontar dengan anggukan kecil sebagai balasan.

Sakazuki dengan perlahan mulai menarik kedua tangan Luffy hingga membuat pria muda tersebut terbangun dengan perlahan menuju pelukannya. Lalu dari sana Sakazuki tinggal bergerak leluasa untuk membobol lubang pengantinnya dengan brutal.

"Sakazuki! Lebih cepat! _Ahhh_! Lagi! Enak! Enak sekali! _Ahhh_! T-terus, Sakazuki! _Ahhhmm_! LAGI!"

Tak perlu diperintah, Sakazuki dengan sendirinya langsung berbaring dan membuat Luffy berada di atasnya. Ini harusnya posisi _cowgirl_. Tapi karena pengantinnya adalah seorang pria dan Sakazuki yang akan membobol lubang tersebut dari bawah, Sakazuki sampai berpikir jika posisi yang akan ia lakukan tidaklah pantas di sebut _cowgirl_ _style_ ataupun _cowboy_ _style_, mengingat pengantinnya yang tengah bernafsu berat inilah yang harusnya bergerak untuk mengangkat dan menurunkan pantat indahnya secara berulang-ulang.

"_Ahh_!" Desahan terus terdengar. Poros yang begitu panjang ditarik sampai akhirnya dihantamkan sedalam-dalamnya. Untuk satu hal Sakazuki sangat senang akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Karena penisnya dengan mudah dapat tertelan karena kemampuan karet pasangannya.

Ya.

Hal seperti ini pasti menjadi incaran setiap pria yang memang ingin bercinta dengan pasangannya yang memiliki tubuh kecil termasuk Sakazuki sendiri.

Di mana dirinya tiba-tiba penasaran pada sosok cucu dari sang pahlawan Angkatan Laut yang katanya akan menjadi seorang Marinir dan malah berakhir menjadi seorang bajak laut. Yang kata pria tua tersebut sang cucu memiliki wajah yang begitu manis dan imut namun akan berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu menjadi seorang pria yang kuat, tampan dan juga hebat. Ya... walau pada kenyataannya bocah tersebut _tidak_ tumbuh sesuai dengan harapan kakeknya sendiri. Dan disaat mereka bertatap muka secara sepihak tiba-tiba hati Sakazuki menginginkan bocah pengacau tersebut untuk tunduk pada dirinya. Ya, kini Sakazuki mendapatkannya. Ia, kini mendapatkan bocah yang ia inginkan di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Saka— _shh_!" Desahan sang _istri_ kembali terdengar di telinga Sakazuki. Membuat pria berwajah sangar tersebut menyeringai setelah ia kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Hantaman dan erangan yang terus keluar. Ranjang bergetar begitu hebat akibat berusaha menopang berat dari dua badan yang terus-terusan bergerak secara brutal.

Keringat dan air mata.

Tunggu!

Air mata?

Oh.. Rupanya Luffy sedang menangis di tengah kenikmatannya sendiri. Mungkin dirinya kembali sadar jika orang yang tengah bercinta dengannya adalah seorang pria kejam yang pernah membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Terlebih menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia dan menjadi biang keladi atas meninggalnya seluruh aliansi dan juga semua nakamanya. Dan lagi, pria yang kini menjadi suaminya tersebut adalah pelaku utama yang membuat Mochi-kun nya ikut meregang nyawa.

_**Chuu!**_

Kecupan singkat lalu gigitan cinta yang disebar di seluruh tubuh. Di mana kini kulit serupa karamel putih tersebut penuh sekali dengan banyaknya tanda ciuman dan gigitan cinta di segala penjuru.

Luffy makin mendesah nikmat apalagi ketika ia berteriak dengan kedatangan yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Sakazuki berusaha mengulur waktu karena ia pun hampir datang menyusul pelacur sahnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian sperma Luffy tersembur ke perut Sakazuki sementara sperma pria paruh baya tersebut tersembur dan memenuhi rahim pria muda tersebut dengan campuran darah yang terlihat samar.

Mereka terlihat berhenti untuk sesaat. Udara panas telah mengundang peluh dihiasi kulit yang memerah dikala cakaran dan cengkraman dilakukan oleh masing-masing di antara pereka. Udara makin terasa sangat panas. Oksigen seakan berat masuk ke paru-paru.

Untuk sementara, Sakazuki dan Luffy kembali saling bertatapan sampai bibir mereka kembali di dekatkan untuk merasakan kecupan yang begitu lembut. Mereka kembali bertatapan satu sama lain di mana Luffy mulai mengelus pipi Sakazuki dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan napas sedikit tersendat.

"Aku.. _Hosh_! mau lagi!" Sungguh gila permintaan Luffy. Belum puas dirinya di perawani sekarang ia meminta jatah kedua dari suaminya. Tidak sadar juga jika sperma sang suami kembali mengalir dan mengotori sprai putih bersih di bawah tubuhnya.

Sakazuki hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai mengocok penisnya untuk mengembalikan ukurannya ketika ereksi.

"Ya. Kau mendapatkannya. Akan ku penuhi kedua lubangmu dengan benih-benih milikku. Kau akan mengandung anak-anakku dan kau akan mengurus mereka sampai dewasa."

"Tanpa disuruh. Aku akan melakukannya.. _Hosh_! Jadi tolong.. Ayo lakukan lagi! Ayo gesekan penis besarmu di kedua lubangku!" Seringai yang kembali terbentuk dan Sakazuki yag langsung mendorong sang _istri_ baru untuk kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, Istriku."

Luffy kembali tersenyum walau air mata kembali mengalir dengan bibirnya yang kembali bergetar. Si pria muda kembali terisak dan yang terakhir ia langsung memeluk Sakazuki dengan begitu eratnya.

"Lalu— _Hiks_! Buat aku melupakan semua nakama-ku. Buat aku melupakan semua aliansiku. Buat aku melupakan kakek tua itu. Lalu... Buat aku melupakan Ace dan Sabo!" Pelukan yang makin di pererat dan Luffy yang seakan tak kuasa mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

_'Buat aku melupakan Mochi-kun.' _Dan kata-kata barusan hanya bisa Luffy ucapkan dalam hati.

"Buat aku tak mengingat-_nya_ lagi agar aku bisa mencintaimu, Sakazuki."

Dan dengan itu Sakazuki pun terdiam di tempatnya.

Isak tangis masih terus terdengar sampai Sakazuki kembali mencumbui _istri_ barunya tanpa peduli pada air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, Luffy diketahui hamil anak Sakazuki dan membuat beberapa orang Marinir memberi selamat pada mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali untuk Coby yang mengatakan jika dirinya akan menjadi dokter yang merawat kandungan pria muda tersebut dengan baik.

Kadang, Luffy akan terlihat cukup malu. Ia akan bersembunyi di beberapa waktu seraya mengelus perut setengah berisi miliknya dengan perlahan. Untuk sesaat Luffy akan tersenyum bahagia walaupun ia sadar jika janin yang tengah ia kandung adalah hasil hubungan terlarangnya dengan seorang pembunuh!

Coby, di arah lain hanya bisa terdiam. Ia ingin sekali membebaskan pria muda tersebut dari belenggu sang anjing merah. Yang Coby baca setiap hari dari tingkah si raven yang sering menyembunyikan diri adalah; _Luffy sebenarnya sangat malu dalam artian Luffy merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena mengandung anak dari seorang pembunuh!_

Ya.. itu memang ada benarnya.

Pernah, suatu hari Coby mencoba menawarkan kesepakatan untuk bersama menghabisi sang anjing merah. Namun, pria muda tersebut hanya membalas dengan lembut jika dirinya sudah _terikat_ karena bayi dalam kandungannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Coby makin menyesal karena tak sanggup membantah perintah dari sang anjing merah untuk memasang rahim di tubuh pria muda yang selalu ia kagumi. Dengan itu Coby akan terus berusaha menyadarkan Luffy jika sang anjing merah haruslah segera lenyap bagaimana pun caranya!

* * *

Lalu tujuh bulan kemudian Luffy siap melahirkan seorang bayi dibantu Coby yang kini makin ahli menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya. Walaupun hanya bisa membantu proses persalinan di bagian akhir. Coby hanya bisa berharap jika sosok pria muda yang selalu ia kagumi itu mampu bertahan karena _siksaan_ yang dilakukan sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut hari ini. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat telah lahir seorang bayi laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan Sakazuki ketika masih muda. Bayi tersebut dilahirkan dengan jalan _caesar_ atas keinginan Sakazuki sendiri di mana sang anjing merah juga menyuruh sang dokter bersurai merah muda tersebut untuk menghilangkan bekas luka berbentuk **X** di dada istrinya dan tidak menghilangkan bekas luka sayatan di perut pria muda tersebut sebagai bukti jika _Lulu_-nya memang bisa mendatangkan nyawa baru ke dunia ini. Bahkan bayi mungil tersebut mendapatkan nama _Akai_ yang diberikan oleh Sakazuki secara langsung. Akai.. yang berarti_ merah_ karena darah!

Tangisan si jabang bayi merah yang begitu keras telah membuat beberapa orang terharu namun diwaktu bersamaan membuat sebagiannya lagi cemas karena merasa takut akan sikap seperti apa yang dimiliki bayi itu kelak. Apa kejam dan brutal seperti Ayahnya atau baik dan lembut seperti pria yang telah melahirkannya.

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu dan semua orang sudah melihat bagaimana sikap dari putra sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut tersebut. Terlebih sikap bocah kecil tersebut tidak diturunkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Di mana bocah hiperaktif tersebut begitu egois dan bercita-cita ingin menjadi _Raja_ _Bajak_ _laut_. Untuk itu Sakazuki terus memarahi anaknya dan membuat beberapa orang Marinir _teringat_ pada sosok _seseorang_.

Padahal kan sudah susah-susah Sakazuki menyingkirkan semua perompak yang sangat menyusahkan tersebut terutama orang-orang yang menginginkan gelar sang _penguasa_. Dan sialnya anak kandungnya malah ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka persis seperti pria raven yang sering ia tiduri belasan kali dalam sehari.

.

Pernah dalam jangka waktu satu minggu beberapa Marinir ingin membalas dendam pada Sakazuki lewat putranya yang kelewat ceria.

Bocah kecil tersebut dihajar dan diancam untuk tidak mengadu. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika saat itu orang yang menajadi _Ibu_ bagi bocah tersebut ada dan langsung menggeram marah pada mereka.

Lalu dengan mengeluarkan Haoshoku haki miliknya, Luffy pun berhasil menumbangkan para pengecut tersebut dan menyelamatkan putranya.

Tak hanya itu namun untuk beberapa orang yang mengetahui keluarnya Haoshoku haki yang terlalu berlebihan telah membuat beberapa Kapten Angkatan Laut menoleh dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan mulai mengalir. Mereka— terlihat hampir kehilangan kesadaran karenanya.

* * *

Dua tahun kembali berlalu dan berita mengejutkan kembali terdengar di markas Angkatan laut. Tepatnya tentang anak dari Sakazuki dan _Lulu_ yang diculik oleh beberapa bajak laut yang ingin kapten mereka dibebaskan.

Luffy mulai merengek ke arah Sakazuki namun pria pengguna Magu Magu no Mi itu seakan tak peduli karena tidak sukanya ia pada anaknya yang ingin menjadi seorang Bajak laut.

Luffy tak terima. Ia terus membujuk suaminya untuk mencari anak mereka dengan ancaman Luffy sendiri yang akan pergi dengan perut yang sebenarnya sudah berisi janin kembar tiga.

Sakazuki tak punya pilihan lain. Ia langsung menggunakan kuasanya dan mengancam semua pasukan untuk mengikuti semua perintahnya.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Bocah kecil tersebut kembali. Ia terlihat berteriak senang ketika melihat Luffy yang nampak membuka pelukan ke arahnya namun, masih terhalang oleh seorang bajak laut yang masih menahan bocah tersebut dengan sebuah pedang di lehernya.

Lalu hal ini yang akan di jadikan kesempatan oleh seorang _entitas_ tak dikenal di mana dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik seorang pria berjubah tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menangkap bocah tersebut setelah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Hal barusan sukses membuat Luffy terdiam shock dengan kedua mata terbelakak.

Sakazuki tak terlalu mengambil pusing. Ia bersyukur dengan anaknya yang diculik oleh orang lain sehingga dirinya tidak perlu mengurusi bocah bandel tersebut. Berbeda dengan kumpulan Marinir lainnya yang ikut terbelalak kaget dengan kaki yang terlihat gemetaran. Selanjutnya, Luffy mulai terjatuh di tanah. Di sebelahnya beberapa orang Marinir terlihat hendak membantu Luffy yang tubuhnya mulai gemetar dengan gigi yang menggertak kesal. Sakazuki perlahan mulai menurunkan topi putihnya. Hal itu membuat kedua mata yang ia miliki tertutup dari cahaya menyilaukan mata hari yang seakan membakar kulit.

Hening dan para Marinir yang terlihat melapor bertubi-tubi pada Sakazuki.

Tak lama kemudian bercak hitam di tangan Luffy perlahan menyebar tanda dirinya mulai menggunakan Busoshoku Haki.

Sakazuki sampai kembali mendongak. Ia terlihat mulai khawatir dan takut apabila sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya. Biarlah janin dalam kandungan Luffy yang gugur yang penting pria tersebut tetap selamat dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"_GGRRR_!"

Geraman dari beberapa bajak laut yang marah mulai terdengar. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka juga terlihat menyerang namun, dengan mudah Luffy menghindari serangan tersebut menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki miliknya dan sisanya ketika mereka hendak mendekat tiba-tiba mereka semua tumbang setelah terkena serangan Haoshoku Haki milik Luffy.

Para Marinir makin kebingungan di buatnya dan dengan sebuah serangan Luffy pun meninju pria sialan tersebut yang dengan cepat langsung menghindar dengan membawa tubuh Akai bersamanya. Luffy kembali terbelalak kaget. Ia siap mengejar pria misterius tersebut di mana semua Marinir makin melapor bertubi-tubi pada Sakazuki yang perlahan mulai menggeram.

_**BUM!**_

Serangan kembali dilancarkan. Hal itu membuat si pria misterius terdiam dengan hati yang teramat sakit. Apalagi ketika dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cara pria tersebut bertarung, bentuk wajah dari pria tersebut. Bulat dan besarnya mata yang ia miliki dan caranya pria yang menjadi _istri_ sang anjing merah menatap ketika marah. Apa benar _Lulu_ adalah anak kandungnya sendiri? Lalu.. bocah yang ada dalam dekapannya— apa mungkin adalah _cucunya_ sendiri? Tapi— bagaimana mungkin? Putranya adalah seorang pria dan pria tidak _mungkin_ hamil!

"KEMBALIKAN AKAI, SIALAN!" Luffy makin mengamuk! Sementara serangan bertubi-tubi berlapis Haki kembali ia luncurkan.

"A-Akainu-sama." Rasa takut dan seorang Marinir muda yang mulai melihat pria sangar disebelahnya di mana tatapan benci tampak terlihat dari ke dua bola Sakazuki.

"_Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!_"

Tanah perlahan makin hancur, keringat dingin makin deras bercucuran diiringi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Kedua kaki Luffy seakan gemetar dan pandanganya terlihat begitu kabur.

"_Hosh_!" Luffy kelelahan dan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya malah semakin menjalar tak tertahankan.

_**Tap!**_

Si pria misterius perlahan bertumpu di sebuah batu besar. Luffy tak mau tinggal diam, dirinya kembali menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga.

_**DUAR!**_

Namun, dengan cepat pula si pria misterius tersebut menghindar dengan lompatan yang begitu mulus. Sampai tak lama kemudian—

_**Tap!**_

Terbelalak!

Si pria misterius tiba-tiba membolakan kedua matanya dengan pandangan yang begitu kaget. Ia tidak sadar jika pegangannya pada bocah berusia enam tahun tersebut telah lepas dan membuat tubuh kecil bocah tersebut melayang di udara.

Luffy sama kagetnya. Ia berusaha mengejar tubuh putranya yang hampir menghantam tanah keras dibawahnya.

"AKAI!"

Luffy terus berlari dan yang terakhir Luffy pun mulai memanjangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap putranya dalam sebuah pelukan yang terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika menghantam tanah.

_**BRUK!**_

_**BURSTS!**_

Tak lama kemudian semburan magma mulai meluncur dan membuat lumpur-lumpur panas tersebut hanya mengenai tempat yang sudah kosong tanpa adanya si pria misterius tersebut. Sakazuki terlihat berdecak kesal. Ia, mulai menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"LULU-SA—" Para Marinir berhenti. Mereka mulai berbelalak kaget ketika melihat darah telah membanjiri kedua kaki pria tersebut. Mereka terlihat begitu takut terkucuali untuk Sakazuki yang langsung menarik tangan Luffy untuk ia paksa segera berdiri. Bahkan bocah yang tadinya Luffy peluk dengan begitu lembut kini kembali menghantam tanah dingin dengan suara gedebuk yang cukup keras. Dan semua itu sukses membuat membuat dua orang Marinir wanita meringgis karena dapat merasakan seperti apa rasa sakit tersebut.

"Ayo pulang!" Perintah yang mutlak namun, Luffy membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"TIDAK! _Hiks_! Aku mau merawat Akai!" Sakazuki terdiam. Ia dengan paksa mulai menggendong Luffy ala _bridal style_ dan membuat yang bersangkutan meronta dalam rasa sakitnya. Beberapa Marinir yang melihat hanya bisa menatap prihatin apalagi saat mereka melihat darah tersebut makin banyak mengalir dan menetes di tiap langkah Sakazuki. Di tambah lagi dengan sosok seorang bocah yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun, sebelum Sakazuki melangkah lebih jauh lagi, perlahan ia berhenti dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Bawa bocah sialan itu ke rumah sakit! Jika mati saat di perjalanan buang saja mayatnya ke laut!" Ucapan yang sangat kejam. Luffy sampai menjerit histeris karenanya. Bahkan Luffy sudah tidak peduli jika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat membuatnya makin sakit hati karena beberapa jam kemudian ketika malam datang dan bulan tak menampakan diri, Coby mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget.

Ketiga janin kembarnya— sudah tak terselamatkan lagi!

Luffy.. tengah mengalami ketidakberuntungan.

.

.

* * *

Minggu-minggu berlalu dengan air mata. Dan di minggu-minggu itu pula, Akai belum membuka kedua matanya hingga saat ini.

Berita tentang _Lulu_ yang bisa menggunakan tiga jenis haki sekaligus tidak ada yang berani mengadu. Bahkan tentang kekuatan Gomu Gomu no Mi miliknya, tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Semuanya masih aman apalagi saat Sakazuki mengancam seluruh markas Angkatan Laut untuk tidak sediktpun menyinggung masalah istrinya.

Mereka semua makin bungkam dibuatnya.

Lalu, di sinilah Sakazuki sekarang.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana namun terlihat sangat besar. Di mana dirinya akan pergi menuju sebuah kamar yang terlihat suram dengan pemandangan seorang pria bersurai raven sebahu yang terlihat melipat banyak pakaian bayi di dekat tiga box ranjang bayi.

Sakazuki bukannya tidak bersedih. Walau ia memang tidak pernah bersedih bahkan jika itu menyangkut kematian salah satu anggota keluarganya sendiri. Sakazuki masih tetap terlihat tenang dan santai walau sang istri terlihat murung luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, _eh_?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Luffy membalasnya hanya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Kau menginginkan bayi-bayi itu tetap hidup?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban namun, air mata nampak kembali mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

Luffy juga terlihat mulai terpuruk. Ia mulai memeluk baju-baju bayi di pengakuannya yang belum selesai ia lipat.

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi. Topi putih yang biasanya ia pakai sudah di lepas dan tersimpan di sebuah meja nakas.

_Tes!_

_ Tes!_

_ Tes!_

Air mata terus saja berjatuhan tiada henti. Hal tersebut membuat Sakazuki sampai harus menoleh, ia bahkan kembali membuka suaranya.

"_Oh_.. Jadi kau juga berharap bocah sialan itu ikut meregang nyawa?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!?" Luffy mulai membentak frustasi. Dirinya terlihat mulai berdiri dengan tatapan benci yang ia arahkan pada suaminya tersebut.

"Akai adalah anak kita satu-satunya!"

"YA! DIA MENJADI ANAK KITA SATU-SATUNYA KARENA KAU MENGORBANKAN TIGA NYAWA DEMI MENYELAMATKAN NYAWA BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

_**DEG!**_

Luffy tersentak kaget. Perlahan ia mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan jeritan yang makin menyayat hati. Sakazuki tak terlalu mengambil pusing. Ia hanya terus berada di tempatnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa lelah, sampai—

_**Tap!**_

Luffy mendudukan dirinya tepat di pangkuan Sakazuki di mana pria bersurai raven sebahu tersebut nampak terus bersedih dan masih saja mencucurkan air matanya tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun.

Awalnya, Sakazuki tak berminat untuk mengangkat tangannya namun, jika hal itu bisa membuat pria di pengakuannya merasa lebih baik maka, Sakazuki akan melakukannya.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai berhenti menangis ketika ia merasakan elusan lembut yang ia dapat di bagian punggungnya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam di tempat sampai Luffy membuka suara untuk memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Apa Akai akan bangun?"

"... Jika kau menginginkannya... maka, aku pun juga demikian."

Perlahan, senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibir Luffy. Ia juga mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh sang suami dengan kedua mata yang perlahan mulai terpejam.

Tak hanya itu namun, Sakazuki dengan pelan mulai membangunkan dirinya dari sandaran kursi dan membuat Luffy juga ikut terbangun karena gerakan mendadak dari suaminya. Mereka mulai saling bertatapan dan yang terakhir mereka mulai berciuman dengan surasi yang begitu lama.

Ya, pada akhirnya hawa nafsu kembali datang. Di mulai dengan Sakazuki yang membuka kancing kemejanya dan Luffy yang melorotkan pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan.

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara desahan, rintihan nikmat juga kulit yang beradu di mana berhubungan seks kembali mereka lakukan untuk melupakan rasa sedih yang ada. Dan bagusnya sekitar beberapa menit kemudian seorang bocah kecil perlahan terbangun dan mulai berteriak memanggil nama _Luffy_. Hal tersebut sontak membuat si pria raven terlihat sangat senang dan mulai melihat ke arah sang suami . Walau pun merasa enggan karena baru setengah jalan namun, Sakazuki dengan pengertian mulai mengangguk dan membuat sang istri makin tersenyum karenanya. Luffy dengan pelan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat penis Sakazuki kedinginan karena berjauhan dengan _sarang_ hangatnya. Selanjutnya Luffy kembali memakai pakaian tipisnya dan mulai berlari ke sebuah kamar tepat di mana seorang bocah kecil terlihat duduk di sebuah ranjang dengan beberapa alat kedokteran yang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sakazuki, akhirnya harus _bermain_ sendiri.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian. Kesehatan Akai sudah kembali pulih dengan Luffy yang kembali berkeliaran di markas Angkatan Laut ditemani oleh Coby seraya menegenalkan dirinya sekali lagi pada beberapa orang Marinir yang tidak sengaja mereka temui di hari itu.

Luffy terlihat sangat gugup dan dengan menghela napasnya Luffy pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"_Rei D. Lulu_. Aku berasal dari East Blue dan aku memang menguasai tiga jenis haki."

"L-lalu kekuatan buah iblis anda—

"Gomu Gomu no Mi. Aku memakannya sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu saat aku ada dalam pelayaranku untuk menangkap ikan bersama mendiang Ayahku. Buah itu mengambang di atas sepotong kayu begitu saja."

"..."

"Dan.. maaf! jika selama ini aku bungkam dan tidak memberi tahu kalian jika aku adalah salah satu dari _musuh_ pemerintah dunia."

"Anda jangan bilang begitu, Rei-san."

"Benar. Asal anda tahu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu ada seorang penyandang nama D yang memuktikan jika dirinya bisa menjadi pahlawan Angkata Laut, Dia adalah Money D. Garp. Pria tua menyebalkan tapi sangat kami hormati."

Gigi yang menggertak dan Luffy yang terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman getir. Di sebelahnya terlihatlah Coby yang mulai menoleh. Walau pada akhirnya ia terpuruk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Lalu.. Di mana beliau sekarang?"

Luffy mulai bertanya pelan. Sontak saja para Marinir yang ada di depannya terlihat saling bertatapan dengan gelegat yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Beliau.. Sudah meninggal."

_'Tepatnya, bunuh diri.' _Dan kalimat terakhir hanya mereka ucapkan dalam hati.

Angin perlahan mulai berhembus dan Luffy mulai terkekeh karenanya.

"Begitu rupanya. Tapi tolong ya. Jangan samakan aku dengan Garp-sama. Karena aku.. tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"..." Tidak ada balasan selain Coby yang perlahan mulai tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang ada.

"Lulu, ini sudah hampir siang. Kita harus segera pergi mencari Akai. Aku yakin dia ada di bagian kantin untuk mencari makanan kesukaannya."

Luffy hanya mengagguk kan kepalanya pelan. Walau terlihat tidak tega mengganggu lamunan si raven. Pada akhirnya Coby hanya bisa memberanikan diri untuk menarik Luffy sebelum pria cantik tersebut menangis lagi karena teringat pada mendiang sang kakek.

Hening untuk sementara. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka perlahan membuka suara setelah sang Kapten Angkatan Laut yang merangkap sebagai Dokter itu pun pergi bersama _Lulu_ ke arah barat.

"Apa kau percaya itu?" Tanya seorang Marinir muda pada rekan di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin saja. Bukankah rumornya Kapten Coby juga telah memakan buah iblis milik seorang mantan Shicibukai. Bisa saja Lulu-sama juga telah _memakan_ buah Iblis _milik_ Raja Bajak Laut yang sudah gugur. Lagi pula Lulu-sama tidak punya topi jerami dan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Kulitnya terlihat mulus dan—

"Bening! Jangan lupakan fakta jika kulit Raja Bajak—

_**PLAK! **_

Tiba-tiba pukulan yang sangat keras mulai mendarat di kepala Marinir muda tersebut. Sontak saja, sang korban hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang benjol seraya meringgis dengan nada sakit.

"Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan keindahan dan kecantikan, tolol!"

"Tapi kan warna kulit mereka sama. Mereka terlihat sama-sama bening dan indah. Mereka berdua punya banyak kesamaan. Wajahnya juga. Bahkan nama tengah _D_ yang ia miliki. Aku yakin dia masih punya hubungan dekat dengan Raja Bajak Laut ke dua. Bukankah Lulu-sama mengatakan dia berasal dari East blue juga. DAN JANGAN PUKUL AKU SEENAKMU! ini sakit tahu?!"

"_ARGH_! Diamlah kalian berdua! _Hosh_! Andai Garp-sama masih hidup, kita pasti dapat bertanya padanya!"

"Benar juga ya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lupakan saja. Kita jangan terlalu menyinggung orang yang sudah meninggal."

"B-baiklah."

"Ayo bubar!"

"I-iya."

Tak lama kemudian para Marinir mulai membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing dan menyisakan seorang pria bersurai platinum dengan dua rokok yang ia hisap secara bersamaan.

Ia, terlihat mencurigai pria bernama Lulu tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakazuki menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan pada Luffy di mana dirinya akan menjadi Kapten Angkatan Laut untuk memimpin pasukan yang telah kehilangan kapten mereka karena dibunuh beberapa bajak laut yang haus darah.

Awalnya Luffy berniat menolak namun, jika hal ini bisa membuat Sakazuki menyayangi anak mereka maka, Luffy pun mulai mengaggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Luffy hanya harus membuat putra mereka mau menjadi bagian dari Angkatan Laut dan melupakan cita-cita bocah tersebut untuk menjadi _Raja Bajak Laut ke tiga._

Sekalian.. Luffy ingin menghirup angin laut yang sudah lama tidak ia cium wanginya.

Dengan itu Luffy setuju dan membuat sang suami menyeringai seraya meminum _ocha_ panas buatan pria bersurai pink yang selalu ia minum setiap paginya.

.

Tolakan hebat!

Akai sampai mengamuk. Ia bahkan langsung kabur dari Luffy ketika pria yang telah melahirkannya itu mengajak bocah tersebut untuk menaiki kapal Angkatan Laut di depan mereka.

Ya, walau pada akhirnya Akai menyerah setelah _Lulu-nya_ memohon dengan nada yang hampir putus asa.

.

Misi pertama dimulai. Di mana Luffy terlihat santai terduduk di sebuah dek dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Ia sangat merindukan aroma laut dan semilir angin yang begitu sejuk.

Pernah juga di beberapa kesempatan dua atau tiga orang Marinir muda terlihat kebingungan dan kaget ketika melihat tingkah sang Kapten Angkatan laut yang terlihat seperti bocah yang diberi banyak permen.

Pria raven dengan pakaian tipis nan minim dan juga mengenakan mantel Angkatan Laut yang tersampai di bahunya tersebut terlihat berlarian, melompati banyak tihang, berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu dengan mata menerawang langit biru di atasnya.

Luffy merasa sangat bebas. Ia juga terlihat mulai memejamkan kedua matanya karena senang.

Bahkan sekilas banyangan dirinya yang berada di Thousand-Sunny kembali datang dalam benaknya.

Dirinya berbaring dan Nami mengomeli dirinya.

Chopper menawarkan bantuan jikalau sang Kapten Mugiwara merasa kurang sehat. Lalu Usopp dan Zoro akan datang untuk menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja yang dibalas oleh Franky, Jinbe dan Robin dengan kata SUPPEEERRR dan kekehan singkat. Bahkan suara biola milik Brook dapat terdengar di mana perutnya ikut mengeluarkan nada dan membuat Luffy berteriak—

"SANJI! Aku lap—

_**DEG!**_

Luffy terdiam. Tiba-tiba bibir Luffy mulai bergetar dengan hidung dan matanya yang perlahan berubah merah. Selanjutnya air mata mulai mengalir dan hal itu membuat beberapa orang Marinir baru mendekat dengan gelegat yang begitu khawatir.

Luffy tidak sepenuhnya menjawab. Ia— hanya bisa berbohong.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat puluhan Bajak laut tertangkap dengan mudah oleh Luffy. Membuat sisa dari bajak laut di pulau tersebut gemetar ketakutan karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Kapten Angkatan laut yang katanya tinggi, besar, jelek, brewokan ataupun menjijikan. Namun, ketika mereka melihat sosok _Lulu_ yang begitu indah dan mempesona dengan tanpa sadar para perompak kelas teri tersebut rela ditangkap dengan liur menetes di dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana tidak, jika Luffy yang menjadi Kapten Angkatan Laut ternyata sudah terbiasa atau mungkin sangat menyukai pakaian tipis yang begitu terbuka seperti pakaian tidur sexy atau _lingerie. D_an membuat beberapa orang yang pertama kali melihatnya akan langsung bernafsu untuk menidurinya di tempat terbuka tanpa peduli _gender_ apa yang dimiliki sang Kapten Angkatan Laut tersebut.

Untuk itu, Sakazuki berhak disalahkan karena sang istri dengan acuh telah mengobral bagian tubuhnya pada siapa saja.

_**Whusshh!**_

Dengan itu pena ke empat belas di tangan Sakazuki harus rela terbakar karena sang pengguna Magu Magu no Mi tersebut merasakan firasat buruk tentang pelacur sahnya di ranjang.

Hal tersebut membuat Coby menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan segelas ocha panas yang mulai ia simpan di atas meja Sakazuki. Tak lupa ia pun mulai menyiapkan sekotak pena baru untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut kehabisan pena bulunya lagi.

* * *

Tahun-tahun kembali berlalu dengan banyak kejadian. Bahkan untuk waktu-waktu tertentu Akai berniat kabur untuk mencari kru bajak lautnya sendiri.

Luffy dengan tegas melarang dan sialnya Sakazuki malah ikut melarang dengan ancaman berupa _dimandikan di lahar gunung berapi._

Hasilnya, Akai mengurung diri dan seharian tidak mau menyentuh _makanan_ kesukaannya.

Lalu, besoknya Akai rela ikut bersama Luffy. Walau bocah tersebut terus-terus saja memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa peduli pada beberapa Marinir wanita yang mengajak bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut untuk bermain bersama. Lalu, ketika Luffy dan pasukannya bersinggah di sebuah pulau untuk menangkap bajak laut tiba-tiba, Akai bersembuyi dan akhirnya kabur. Ia mulai menjelajah tempat sampai akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan sosok entitas bertatto merah diwajahnya.

Untuk sesaat Akai mulai terbelalak kaget karena pria tersebut pernah meninju perutnya dua tahun lalu sampai ia tak sadarkan diri selama hampir sebulan. Akai harus segera pergi. Ia siap mengambil ancang-ancang jika saja pria tesebut tidak membuka suaranya.

"Boleh kita bicara?"

"T-tentu." Dan Akai pun akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti sosok misterius tersebut kesebuah kedai makanan.

.

.

"Jadi.. Nama orang tuamu adalah Sakazuki dan Lulu?"

"IYA! Mereka sangat hebat dan kuat! Tapi sialnya mereka adalah orang-orang dari Angakatan Laut! Aku benci mereka! Aku ingin bebas seperti bajak laut. Mereka tidak diperintah oleh orang lain dan dapat berlayar kemanapun mereka suka. Apalagi Raja Bajak Laut, mereka sudah mencantumkan diri mereka sebagai orang terbebas dilautan."

Pria tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh. Bocah ini memang punya keinginan sama seperti _putranya_.

Dilihatnya kembali Akai yang kembali menyendok bubur nasi didepannya. Hal itu membuat dirinya mengernyit karena sukanya bocah tersebut pada makanan lembek khusus untuk orang sakit. Bahkan dirinya baru ingat jika ia tidak tahu apapun yang menjadi makanan kesukaan putranya sendiri.

Dan setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya pria tersebut kembali membuka suara.

"Boleh ku tanya lagi.. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak tersinggung karenanya."

"Boleh saja. Tapi aku mau tambah lima mangkuk bubur nasi lagi. Oh.. tambah dagingnya juga ya."

"Daging? Baiklah. Kau mendapatkannya, Nak."

"_Yeah_!" Akai terlihat senang namun, si pria terlihat mulai serius di buatnya.

"Apa _Lulu_.. Yang telah melahirkanmu?"

Hening untuk sesaat sampai Akai selesai menghabiskan dua mangkuk bubur sekaligus dengan tatapan bingung yang ia tunjukan pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Lulu yang melahirkanku memangnya siapa lagi. Dia 'kan Tou-chan ku."

"Aku bertanya serius, bocah."

"Aku juga menjawab serius. Coby jelek adalah orang yang membuat Lulu bisa punya anak. Dengan kekuatan si Coby jelek anggota tubuh yang sehat sempurna bisa dia bedah dengan mudah. Pokoknya Coby jelek adalah Dokter sekaligus Kapten Angkatan Laut yang kuterima sebagai teman."

"Apakah itu dengan bantuan buah iblis?"

"_Emmm_.. Iya.. Ope Ope no mi." Dan si pria misterius pun terdiam di tempatnya. Ternyata.. Bocah disebelahnya memang masih punya hubungan darah dengannya. Bocah bernama Akai tersebut ternyata adalah cucu kandungnya sendiri. Mendengar kenyataan itu, si pria tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa dirinya diharuskan untuk mengakui sesuatu?

"Kau bilang namamu adalah Akai 'kan?"

"_Yap_!"

"Dan usiamu delapan tahun?"

"Benar sekali."

"... Kalau begitu.. aku adalah Kakekmu. Dan— namaku adalah Dragon."

"Salam kenal Dragon.. Tunggu.. Kakek? Apa itu kakek? Apa itu sejenis bubur gandum?"

Dragon hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri yang mulai ia angkat untuk menepuk pelan kepala bocah di sebelahnya. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi beberapa orang Marinir tiba-tiba datang dan mulai mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah si pria bertatto. Berbeda dengan Akai, bocah tersebut malah menjerit senang karena sosok _Luffy _kini terlihat mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Lulu! Aku mendapatkan bubur nasi dan daging secara gratis! Pria ini baik sekali. Tadi dia bilang dia adalah bubur gandum—

_**Stretch!**_

_**BRAK!**_

"_KYAAA_!"

Akai kini ada dipelukan Luffy. Hal itu membuat bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat kedai yang ia singgahi sudah hancur karena ulah Tou-chan nya.

Terlebih wanita tua pemilik kedai tersebut sudah kabur dan pria baik hati yang memberinya bubur nasi dan daging sudah menghindar dan kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Akai sangat kesal, ia mulai melihat Luffy dengan kedua alis menaut.

"Lulu! Aku belum selesai makan!"

"Diam Akai! Ini urusanku! Lalu panggil aku Tou-chan! Aku adalah orang tuamu, bocah!"

"TIDAK! Lulu dan Sakazuki bukan Tou-chan ku! Kalian di perintah oleh orang lain! Kalian telah dikendalikan! Aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak laut dan membebaskan kalian dari belenggu pemerintah dunia!"

Luffy mendesah frustasi. Walaupun ia menyayangi Akai namun mulut bocah tersebut kadang membuatnya ikut frustasi. Pantas saja suaminya kesal luar biasa pada anak mereka yang satu ini.

Sudah membangkang sang bocah bahkan tidak sudi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan layaknya seorang anak pada orang tuanya.

"_Hosh_!"

Perlahan Luffy mulai berbalik di mana seorang Marinir wanita mulai mendekat dan mengambil alih Akai dari gendongan Luffy. Lalu selanjutnya sang kapten Angkatan laut mulai menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kiri untuk membuat semua anak buahnya bubar dan kembali ke kapal dengan Akai yang menjerit minta dilepaskan.

Hening untuk sesaat dan beberapa penduduk desa yang sudah berlarian karena takutnya mereka pada sebuah pertarungan.

"..." Luffy masih saja terdiam. Poninya yang berwarna hitam panjang telah menutupi sebagian matanya.

Lalu, saat Luffy membuka suaranya—

"Bisa kau tidak menggangguku lagi.. Tou-chan?"

_**Deg!**_

Dragon, sosok pria misteris tersebut akhirnya terbelalak kaget setelah ia mendengar permintaan dari putranya tersebut. Dragon ingin mendekat. Ingin pula menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, namun sebelum Dragon hendak melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka suara—

"Lu—

"Berhenti!" Luffy langsung menyela dan membuat, Dragon dengan refleks langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat kecewa dengan hati yang terasa begitu sakit. Apalagi saat Dragon mendengar ucapan putranya tersebut tak lama setelahnya. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan Tou-chan lagi. Aku tidak akan menerimanya! Karena kau.. Tidak bisa melindungi Sabo!"

"..."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Tou-chan." Ucapan yang kembali di sela. Dragon sampai tak kuasa untuk membantah. "Aku sudah punya kehidupan baru. Aku sudah menikah.. Memiliki suami dan harusnya empat orang anak."

_**DEG!**_

Sekali lagi, Dragon dibuat terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar kata-kata Luffy barusan. Ia ingin mendekat namun Luffy malah semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"Iya.. Dan karena ulahmu dua tahun lalu.. Aku kini kehilangan tiga jabang bayiku. Mereka gagal lahir karena kau membuatku harus bertarung saat itu."

"Luffy.. Aku—

"Tapi tidak apa-apa." Luffy kembali memotong ucapan Dragon dengan cepat. Tangan kanan mulai ia pegangkan di bagian perutnya yang selalu tertutup kain cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan luka sayatan yang pernah dibuat oleh beberapa orang dokter ketika dirinya hendak melahirkan Akai delapan tahun lalu dan membuang ketiga janin matinya dua tahun lalu. Luffy perlahan mulai mendongak. Ia kembali membuka suaranya. "—karena aku sedang mengandung anak dari suamiku lagi."

"..."

"Untuk satu alasan. Aku ingin kau tidak menggangguku lagi, Dragon."

Dragon mulai menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Seakan dirinya tak mau terima ketika sang putra hendak mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu sebagai bajak laut?" Bahkan Dragon kembali bertanya ke arah sang putra dengan nada suara yang terdengar lirih.

"..." Luffy sampai terdiam. Ia sampai kembali terpuruk.

"Aku sekarang seorang Marinir, bukan lagi seorang bajak laut. Namaku _Rei D. Lulu_ dan bukannya Monkey D. Luffy apalagi anakmu!"

"..."

"Ku mohon... Jangan menggangguku lagi. Karena aku takut kehilangan bayiku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Dragon tersentak kaget. Ia.. Hanya bisa terdiam.

Perlahan angin kembali berhembus dan Dragon telah ditinggalkan oleh anak kandungnya sendiri di tempat tersebut.

* * *

_**BYUR!**_

Air laut menghantam batu karang dengan begitu kerasnya. Dan di dekat batu karang tersebut terlihatlah seorang bocah dengan tubuh dan pakaian yang sangat basah baru saja mendarat di permukaan setelah berjam-jam berenang melawan arus laut yang kuat dan berbahaya. Di tubuhnya terlihat banyak sekali luka sayatan. Mungkin, bocah tersebut telah berusaha melawan beberapa _Sea_ _King_ yang hendak memangsanya. Semua itu terbukti dengan adanya dua ekor makhluk besar yang sudah mengambang dan tak sadarkan diri. Bocah tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akai perlahan mulai memacu kedua kakinya. Akai terlihat terus saja menggosok kedua matanya dengan suara isakan yang berusaha ia tahan setelah sebelumnya ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sakazuki mengenai mimpinya yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Akai dengan tegas menolak!

Ia akhirnya kabur dan membuat _Lulu_-nya menangis memarahi suaminya tersebut.

.

.

Belari!

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Tanpa peduli kaki mau membawanya sampai kemana.

_**Tap!**_

Perlahan, Akai berhenti di sebuah hutan. Napasnya terlihat berat untuk ia tarik. Wajahnya sudah sangat sembab dengan hiasan merah di pipi ketika pria yang menjadi ayah kandungnya sendiri menampar pipinya dengan begitu kasar.

"_Hiks_!" Perlahan isakan mulai terdengar sebelum akhirnya Akai menggeram dan berteriak pada langit tak berbintang di atasnya.

"AKU BENCI SAKAZUKI! _H__iks_!" Isakan perlahan berhenti dan Akai mulai terduduk di atas tanah kasar yang dingin. Ia mulai menekuk kedua lututnya dan bersandar di bawah pohon besar di sebelahnya.

Angin malam telah membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Akai pun berharap dirinya dapat segera tertidur.

Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi seorang wanita cantik bersurai coklat panjang datang dan langsung menggendong Akai yang terlihat sudah setengah tidak sadar. Kata-katanya yang terdengar begitu lembut malah membuat Akai makin terisak dan menangis karenanya. Untuk sesaat Akai mulai tenang sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya karena kantuk yang sudah tak terhankan.

Wanita cantik tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Tangan kanan masih ia gunakan untuk mengelus bagian punggung Akai. Perlahan, ia mulai berjalan seraya mengucapkan nada yang begitu pelan di telinga bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut.

"_Kami_ akan merawatmu, Akai. Kau akan tahu kebenaran yang pasti akan membuatmu bahagia."

Wanita cantik tersebut perlahan mulai melangkah dengan Akai yang masih ada dalam gendongannya. Bahkan wanita tersebut tidak sadar dengan munculnya sesosok entitas tak di kenal yang terlihat bersandar di sebuah dahan pohon dengan seringai yang perlahan mulai terbentuk.

Dan saat sang entitas tersebut akan melangkah pergi tiba-tiba muncul entitas lainnya yang langsung membuat sosok entitas pertama terlonjak kaget.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dan sekarang.

"LEPAS! AKU BISA MENCARI AKAI SENDIRI!"

Di sebuah ruangan terlihatlah Luffy yang berusaha membuka pintu di depannya. Sedangkan di belakang pria berpakaian tidur tipis tersebut terdapat beberapa orang perawat wanita yang terlihat takut dan khawatir. Mereka terus saja berusaha untuk membujuk Luffy, walaupun orang yang di bujuk terus saja bersikeras untuk membuka pintu di depannya.

"Rei-sama! Kami janji akan membantu anda untuk menemukan putra anda. Tapi anda harus berjanji untuk tidak ikut mencari! Kandungan anda sudah menginjak bulan tua!"

"Itu benar, Lu-chan. Sekarang, ayo kembali ke tempat dudukmu agar kami bisa menyiapkan vitamin untuk kandunganmu."

Luffy terus saja menggeram sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah prustasi dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas kursi. Kedua suster tersebut terlihat masih memegangi kedua tangan Luffy sampai akhirnya Coby datang dan meminta kedua suster tersebut untuk pergi. Coby hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Ia terlihat mengamati data-data di bukunya ketika pria yang diam-diam masih ia kagumi terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya karena semakin bosan.

"Luffy-san, kita bisa melakukan operasi _caesar_ bulan depan di tanggal dua puluh enam. Itu adalah hari yang cocok untuk bayimu lahir. _Em_.. Dan bisakah kau kembalikan ukuran perutmu, Luffy-san? Kasihan bayimu. Dia pasti tertekan karena kemampuan buah iblismu."

Luffy makin mendesah bosan. Ia mulai menarik napas dan membuat perutnya kembali ke ukuran semula. Yaitu, perut yang hamil di bulan kedelapan.

"Bagus."

"Kau tahu, Coby?" Tanya Luffy seraya mengelus perut buncitnya. "Dengan perut besarku ini orang-orang malah semakin melarangku melakukan apapun. Coba saat aku tidak memiliki perut yang besar. Aku akan dapat bertarung dan menumbangkan semua musuh-musuhku."

Coby hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai menjongkokan tubuhnya tepat di depan Luffy.

"_Hehehe_.. Tentu saja, Luffy-san. Tapi untuk kali ini aku mohon untuk kau tidak menggunakan semua kekuatanmu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu mendengar berita buruk seperti dua tahun lalu karena kasus yang serupa."

Untuk sesaat Luffy kembali terdiam di tempat. Sedangkan tangan kanan mulai ia gunakan untuk meraba bekas luka di bagian perutnya. Coby sendiri sampai ikut terdiam. Itu sampai Luffy kembali mendesah bosan sampai memperosotkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Kalau sampai Akai tidak pulang besok pagi aku akan mencari anak itu sendiri!"

Coby yang mendengar ucapan Luffy barusan sampai tersentak kaget. Bahkan raut wajahnya yang awalnya terlihat tenang tiba-tiba berubah tegas seketika.

"Tidak Luffy-san! Aku melarangmu untuk keluar rumah mulai dari sekarang! Dan kau tidak bisa membangkang perintahku! Aku masih menjadi Doktermu, Luffy-san!"

Luffy terlihat mencibir. Ia mulai melihat Coby dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dan aku juga tidak suka dengan caramu membuatku pingsan kemarin malam, Coby! Aku tidak suka dibius!"

Coby hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia, mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat Luffy memanyunkan bibirnya bosan.

"Maaf, Luffy-san. Ini semua demi kebalikanmu sendiri."

"... _Hosh_! Terserah padamu saja, Coby."

Dan Coby pun hanya bisa tersenyum karenanya.

.

.

Malam hari perlahan datang.

Di sebuah rumah tepatnya disebuah kamar, Luffy mendapatkan surat yang tentu saja ia tahu dari siapa. Luffy hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. Ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang perlahan kembali mengalir.

Akai.. Tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah mereka lagi.

...

_Untuk Lulu._

_Aku akan pergi mencari Tou-chanku yang asli. Aku yakin salah satu dari bajak laut hebat adalah orang tuaku. Aku bukannya tidak menganggapmu sebagai Tou-chan ku, Lulu. Tapi— aku merasa kita tidak pernah terikat apapun. Aku akan pergi menjelajahi lautan dan aku akan mendapatkan nilai buronanku sendiri. Aku akan terkenal dan aku akan bisa mencapai mimpiku. Bilang pada Sakazuki bahwa suatu saat aku akan melawannya di sebuah medan perang. Aku juga akan membawamu Lulu dan akan perlihatkan kebebasan sesungguhnya di lautan tanpa di perintah oleh orang lain._

_Kalian hanya perlu menunggu saja._

_Oh iya.. Maaf untuk adik bayi yang belum lahir. Aku tidak bisa menjadi nii-chan yang baik untuk dirinya._

_Peluk cium untuk adik bayi dan untukmu Lulu._

_Akai_

_..._

Air mata terus berjatuhan. Isak tangis makin terdengar dan Luffy terjatuh dari acara berdirinya.

_**Bruk!**_

Kertas mulai Luffy remas dan di waktu bersamaan seekor burung gagak terlihat terbang melintasi langit malam yang begitu kelam.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakazuki memasuki kamar. Fokus utamanya ada pada tangan Luffy di mana pria ber jas merah tersebut langsung mendekat dan merebut surat tersebut dari tangan sang istri.

Tak perlu lama membaca, tiba-tiba Sakazuki langsung membakar kertas tersebut dengan kekuatan magmanya dan membuat Luffy sangat kaget. Ia lantas memukuli Sakazuki namun, pria sangar tersebut tak peduli dan kembali meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan membuat Luffy sangat kaget. Karena berita selanjutnya sang pria hamil mendapatkan selebaran kertas buronan mengenai putranya yang dicari '_Only_ _Dead_'. Dengan alasan bocah tersebut akan tumbuh menjadi _ancaman_ bagi pemerintah dunia karena sudah berani _membunuh_ putra dari sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut dan _mencuri_ rupa dari bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut.

Sakit sekali!

Dan hati Luffy telah merasakan rasa sakit itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha~ akhirnya saya mempublish fic _Boomerang_ ini. Btw.. saya menulis fic ini sekitar bulan 05 tahun 2018. Dan fic ini cukup panjang untuk saya jadikan satu halaman penuh (rencananya).**

**Jadi mungkin saya akan membagi ficnya menjadi 3 atau 4 bagian. Asli nya juga fic ini belum selesai di buat. Hanya seperti hitungan _1-2-3_-4-5-6-7-...-...-10. _Jahahaha_. Btw.. apa kalian sadar sesuatu tentang fic kini? Seperti ya... seperti sesuatu *lol***

**Chapter depan saya akan memperkenalkan putra kebanggaan Sakazuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Boomerang_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Happy reading~_**

* * *

Tanggal dua puluh enam. Tanggal yang dijanjikan Coby untuk Luffy melakukan operasi _caesar_. Tanggal di mana Coby akan membantu persalinan tersebut di waktu akhir karena dirinya sudah dilarang oleh Sakazuki untuk mengurusi istrinya yang bernama _Lulu _itu. Coby hanya bisa _terus_ berdoa. Semoga Luffy dapat menyelesaikan operasinya yang sangat _menyiksa_ dengan baik dan dapat bertahan sampai akhir.

Lalu, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama rengekan bayi perlahan terdengar dan membuat Luffy tersenyum bahagia di tengah rasa sakit dan lelahnya. Luffy juga terlihat membuka suara. Ia meminta ingin segera melihat bayi kecilnya setelah dirinya di angkat dari bathub yang sudah memerah dan dilepaskan dari belenggu yang mencengkeram kedua tangan dan kakinya. Karena kali ini telah lahir seorang bayi laki-laki yang juga sangat mirip dengan Sakazuki ketika masih bayi.

Luffy jadi sedih sendiri. Ia mengharapkan bayi yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Coby datang. Ia langsung memeluk Luffy dan memberi selamat padanya. Hal itu membuat beberapa Dokter dan perawat yang turut membantu perlahan mulai terkekeh karena Coby terlihat seperti seorang suami yang sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Sontak saja, Coby yang mendengar hal barusan tiba-tiba saja merona dengan gerakan yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Di sisi lain Luffy perlahan mulai terdiam. Ingatan ketika ia menggendong Akai yang baru lahir terlintas kembali di benaknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama kecil dan tak berdaya. Luffy juga ingin selalu melindungi kedua putranya. Dan kali ini Luffy bertekad akan membuat sang suami menyayangi anak _kedua_ mereka mau bagaimanapun caranya. Ya, walau Luffy pasti menyesali tentang apa keputusannya tersebut. Ia akan membiarkan sang suami mendidik anak mereka sesuai keinginan sang anjing merah.

Dan Luffy hanya harus tunduk dan tak melawan barang sedikitpun.

Hal ini pasti akan berbanding terbalik jika dirinya menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai di masa lalu. Karena mungkin, Luffy akan dapat hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil yang mereka buat bersama.

Lupakanlah Mochi-kun Luffy! Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa bersama lagi!

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

_Tes!_

Pada akhirnya air mata kembali mengalir. Hal itu membuat Coby dan orang-orang di ruang operasi tersebut panik bukan main karena takut disalahkan oleh seorang Laksaman Armada Angkatan Laut seperti Sakazuki karena telah membuat istrinya menangis— lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Bahkan anak ke _dua_ dari Sakazuki dan Luffy telah tumbuh menjadi bocah yang dingin dan sangat kejam. Di mana bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut sudah sanggup menangkap bahkan membunuh puluhan bajak laut. Di tambah lagi dengan kekuatan buah iblis yang ia miliki. Untuk itu Sakazuki sangat bangga dan senang. Sang anjing merah bahkan lebih menyayangi anak _keduanya_ dari pada anak pertamanya yang sangat menjengkelkan dan susah untuk di atur. Bahkan Sakazuki berencana akan mengajarkan haki pada anaknya saat bocah tersebut menginjak usia sebelas atau duabelas tahun.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya di atas sebuah bukit, dengan tiga buah nisan yang baru saja di taburi ratusan kelopak bunga. Terlihatlah Luffy yang sedang terdiam dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada tiga nisan di depannya. Luffy sampai menerawang. Apa jadinya jika ketiga anak kembarnya masih hidup hingga detik ini? Apa mereka semua akan menjadi gadis-gadis yang cantik? Mengingat Coby mengatakan jika ketiga anak kembarnya tersebut memiliki jenis kelamin perempuan.

Perlahan, angin sore mulai berhembus, membuat dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat keranjang bunga di atas pahanya. Hal itu membuat sisa kelopak bunga di keranjang tersebut beterbangan dan akhirnya hilang diantara laut lepas. Luffy sampai berdiri. Wajahnya menampakan mimik sedih karena merasa iri dengan bebasnya kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tadi menari diantara hempasan angin.

Air mata nyaris keluar namun, Luffy segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan napas yang perlahan ia tarik. Selanjutnya Luffy mulai tersenyum, melihat ke arah nisan di depannya lalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata yang di dalamnya terselip nama ketiga putrinya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy mulai beranjak pergi di mana mimik wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi rasa takut dan khawatir.

.

Lalu, di sinilah Luffy sekarang. Kembali ke markas utama dengan langkah yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa setelah ia menuruni kapal Angkatan Laut di belakangnya. Luffy terlihat mulai berjalan di sebuah lorong yang luas menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menyerahkan laporan hari ini. Di mana sang suami dan anak mereka tengah berada di ruangan yang sama dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

_Oh_.. Jangan lupakan juga dengan tatapan _lapar_ dari para Marinir baru yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran siapa yang _memiliki_ pria berpakaian minim tersebut. Rasanya mereka _sangat_ ingin menyentuh pria yang selalu tampak muda tersebut bahkan jika itu _hanya_ mengendus aroma di tengkuknya saja.

_**Kriett!**_

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang Luffy lihat adalah sosok putranya yang mereka beri nama _Rīdā_ tengah duduk di kursi milik sang suami sedangkan suaminya sendiri tampak tengah mengarahkan putranya tersebut untuk menilai semua laporan yang ada.

Luffy mulai menyiapkan kertas laporan dikedua tangannya, walau kedua orang di depannya tak mengalihkan fokus mereka dari bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang mereka pegang.

"Berita buruk. Pasukan Marinir tidak berkutik di hadapan para bajak laut _rookie_ yang menghancurkan _Hana_ _Island_." Luffy mulai membuka suara. Jarak masih ia lakukan ketika berbicara pada sang _atasan_.

"Itu karena mereka lemah. Harusnya aku mengirimkan satu atau dua orang Marinir berpengalaman ke pulau tersebut." Sakazuki tak perlu melihat ke arah sang Istri ketika bicara karena tatapan tajam dari putra mereka telah mewakili apa yang ingin ditatap Sakazuki pada pria dengan mantel Angakatan Laut yang tersampai di bahunya tersebut.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Luffy dengan nada kesal. "Menarik mundur semua pasukan dan mengirim satu atau dua orang seperti yang kau inginkan itu?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Hal itu membuat putra mereka menoleh kembali sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan diri dari kursi yang semula ia duduki. Tak lama kemudian Sakazuki mulai mengambil alih tempat duduk tersebut. Ia mulai menyingkirkan beberapa kertas laporan yang ada dengan tangan yang mulai ia silang di depan dadanya . Pria tua tersebut tampak menatap tajam ke arah Luffy sebelum akhirnya tatapan tersebut ia alihkan pada sosok putra mereka yang terdiam seakan menunggu sebuah perintah.

"Kau dengar itu, Rīdā? Para bajak laut sialan itu telah mengacau di Hana Island. Jika kau mau kau dapat pergi kesana—

"SAKAZUKI!"

Namun hanya tangan terangkat yang Luffy dapat. Hal itu membuat Sakazuki kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membuat Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima.

"Bagiamana Rīdā? Apa kau mau? Kau boleh membunuh mereka sesukamu. Atau.. Menyiksa pun kau boleh melakukannya. Kau akan ku ijinkan _memimpin_ beberapa pasukan di pulau itu, Nak. Semuanya— akan bebas kau lakukan!"

"Rīdā.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Nak." Luffy nampak kembali menyela namun, malah dibalas tatapan sinis sebelum akhirnya bocah tersebut membalas ucapan dari sang Otou-sama terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat senang membunuh para bajak laut tak tahu sopan santun itu. Akan ku kalahkan mereka dan akan ku buat mereka mengingat namaku selamanya. Tak akan ku biarkan Otou-sama menyesal karena telah memberiku nama, Rīdā. Karena Rīdā artinya seorang _pemimpin_!" Dengan itu, Rīdā langsung beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat saling tatap menatap dengan warna emosi yang berbeda. Luffy mulai menatap sang suami dengan raut wajah marah namun, pria tua yang tengah duduk tersebut malah bertanya santai seolah-olah dirinya tidak mengerti dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari istrinya tersebut.

"Apa?" Dan pertanyaan sang suami sukses membuat Luffy bertambah kesal.

"Kau telah membuat putra kita tumbuh menjadi monster, Sakazuki. Rīdā tidak seharusnya melakukan semua in—

_**BRAK!**_

Tangan di hantamkan di atas meja. Luffy sampai terlonjak kaget karena sikap kasar sang suami. Ia bahkan tidak siap jika harus dimarahi oleh pria tersebut hari ini. Mungkin, ini di karenakan _mood_ nya yang sering berubah-ubah tanpa sebab yang jelas dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Sakazuki mulai menatap Luffy dengan kesal. Sontak saja, Luffy langsung merundukkan kepalanya dengan segera.

"KALAU KAU BISA MENDIDIK AKAI LEBIH BAIK LAGI! AKU TAK AKAN BERUSAHA MENDIDIK RĪDĀ SEKERAS INI! JADI, PERGI DARI RUANGANKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU SECARA TIDAK HORMAT!"

"..."

"_LULU_!"

Luffy tersentak kaget dan dengan membungkuk hormat, Luffy pun bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut, sampai—

"_Uhuk_!" Sakazuki terbatuk setelahnya. Ia terlihat mulai menatap telapak tangannya yang kini bernoda merah karena baru saja di aliri dengan darah segar dari mulutnya. Bahkan tanpa peduli Sakazuki mulai mengelap darahnya tersebut di selembar kertas lalu meminum _ocha_ nya yang hampir mendingin karena tak disentuh hampir selama satu jam terakhir.

* * *

**Hana Island.**

Sebuah pulau damai dengan bunga beraneka ragam yang menghiasi hutan di pulau tersebut. Menjadikan Hana Island pulau yang cantik dengan penduduk yang begitu baik dan ramah. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu puluhan kapal bajak laut dengan kapten yang jahat dan tak bertanggung jawab tiba-tiba datang untuk mengacau dan menghancurkan kesejahteraan Hana Island. Parahnya mereka membuat semua penduduk Hana Island takut bahkan sampai menagis meratapi kemalangan pulau mereka. Itu sebelum seorang bocah berwajah dingin datang dan mengalahkan semua bajak laut tersebut dan membawa mereka semua langsung ke Impel Down.

Untuk itu Rīdā di puji dan di kagumi di mana dirinya dianggap sebagai pahlawan yang telah membebaskan semua penghuni Hana Island dari jajahan para Bajak Laut jahat yang bersikap serakah dan semena-mena. Rīdā tak terlalu memangambil pusing. Tersenyum terlalu susah untuk dirinya. Jangankan untuk itu, senang pun rasanya Rīdā tidak bisa. Hatinya selalu merasa hampa apalagi jika dirinya melihat _Lulu_ yang menjadi Tou-chan nya selalu dimarahi Sakazuki yang menjadi Otou-sama nya. Atau ketika ia mendengar Tou-chan nya menangis di suatu malam seraya menyebutkan nama '_Akai_.'

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Rīdā terus berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang sampai dirinya berhenti disebuah kedai minum yang tampak berisik karena disinggahi orang-orang dari segala usia.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria tambun yang dengan kasar menabrak Rīdā sampai bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut terdorong mundur hingga beberapa langkah. Bahkan sebelum Rīdā nyaris saja terjatuh, ia sudah menembakan sesuatu ke arah pria tesebut dan _hampir_ mengangkat tangan kanannya jika saja di belakangnya tidak ada seorang pemuda yang menahan tubuh Rīdā dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja adik kecil?" Tanya si pemuda dengan ramah. Sontak saja, Rīdā langsung menurunkan tangan kanannya kembali. "Apa kau haus sampai kau berdiri di depan kedai minum? _Oh_.. apa kau mau minum? Tenang saja, minuman milikku gratis." Rīdā menoleh. Tepatnya pada seorang pemuda awal dua puluhan dengan tubuh yang tinggi berotot dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Rīdā sampai iri sekali pada pria muda di depannya tentang bagaimana mudahnya dia menyunggingkan benda kenyal bernama bibir dan menggerakkannya sesuka hati. Rīdā juga terlihat mengamati pria muda di depannya. Mungkin karena wajah si pria muda terasa familiar di benaknya. Kiranya siapa dan di mana Rīdā pernah melihat pria muda tersebut?

Sial!

Kenapa dirinya bisa mengalami kepikunan di usia dini? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Lagi pula aku masih kecil." Kekehan yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya si pria muda mendesah kecewa karena kebaikannya di tolak mentah-mentah.

"..._hah_~ kau ini anak yang tidak asyik ya. _Oh_ iya. Omong-omong.. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu berada di sekitar sini sebelumnya."

"Aku— hanya pendatang sementara." Aku Rīdā dengan nada pelan. "Dan namaku adalah Rīdā."

"_Em_.. nama keluargamu?"

"Tidak." Balas Rīdā seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan keluargaku. Jadi.. Panggil saja aku Rīdā."

Si pria muda nampak terkekeh setelahnya. Apa ucapan Rīdā terdengar aneh di telinga pria muda tersebut?

"_Jahaha_.. Baiklah, Rīdā. Salam kenal dariku. Oh iya.. aku juga adalah pendatang sementara di pulau ini dan namaku adalah _Akai_."

_**Deg!**_

Dan dengan itu Rīdā pun terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar nama pria muda di depannya.

.

.

Sore kembali datang begitu cepat. Di sebuah rumah terlihatlah Luffy yang mulai menyiapkan makan malam seadanya karena kurang ahlinya ia dalam hal memasak. Kadang beberapa Marinir wanita yang datang berkunjung akan dengan senang hati membantu Luffy. Setidaknya membantu menyalakan api atau memotong bahan makanan tidak akan membuat sebuah kekacauan besar di tempat bernama dapur tersebut. Setidaknya jangan buat pria berpakaian minim yang sedang membenarkan tali apronnya itu memegang kendali dapur seorang diri. Karena imbasnya dapur tersebut akan mendapatkan renovasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama sembilan belas tahun terakhir.

.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dapur perlahan terbuka. Di mana Rīdā langsung mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi dan membuat Luffy tersenyum karenanya. Hal itu membuat dua orang Marinir wanita yang hendak pamit untuk pulang mulai menoleh sebelum akhirnya mereka menghampiri Rīdā seraya mencubit pipi bocah tesebut karena merasa gemas dengan ketampan dan cueknya sikap yang ia miliki. Luffy sampai terkekeh ia mulai bertanya lembut ketika putra kecilnya sibuk menggosok kedua pipinya dengan perasaan kesal.

"_Oh_ Rīdā. Kau sudah pulang ya. Apa kau lapar, Nak?" Gelengkan kepala pelan yang didapat.

"Tidak. _Oh_ iya.. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Luffy tampak menoleh, ia kembali tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, Nak. Memangnya kau mau tanya apa?" Hening untuk sesaat sampai Rīdā mulai membuka suaranya setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"... siapa Akai?"

"..." Luffy yang mendengar ucapan Rīdā barusan sontak saja terdiam. Ia hanya bisa merunduk dengan bibir bawah yang perlahan ia gigit.

"Kenapa Tou-chan menangis saat menyebutkan nama itu? Dan— kenapa saat aku tanya pada Otou-sama dia malah memarahiku?"

"..."

"Tou-chan.. kau mau 'kan menjawab pertanyaanku?" Untuk sesaat, Luffy masih saja terdiam di tempat sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Rīdā seraya menyandarkan kepala bocah tersebut di dadanya sendiri.

"Tou-chan?" Rīdā bingung. Jelas saja.

"Sebenarnya—" Luffy tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya dan dengan sekali meneguk ludah, Luffy pun mengucapkan sisa kalimatnya. "Akai adalah—

"Adalah siapa, _eh_?"

_**Deg!**_

Luffy dan Rīdā tersentak kaget. Di mana Luffy langsung berdiri dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetaran. Perlahan Sakazuki mulai mendekat berbeda dengan Luffy yang malah memundurkan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakazuki menyambar surai raven milik Luffy dan membuat yang bersangkutan meringgis sakit karenanya. Bukan karena pria pengguna Magu-Magu no Mi tersebut menjambak dengan sekuat tenaga melainkan tangan Sakazuki telah dilapisi Bushoshoku Haki yang membuat Luffy merasakan jambakan yang begitu menyakitkan. Rīdā tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia _terlalu_ menghormati orang yang menjadi Otou-sama-nya.

"Rīdā tidak perlu mengetahui siapa Akai itu, Lulu! Kau tidak perlu memberitahunya atau aku akan menghukum Rīdā karena dia telah membangkang kata-kataku."

"JANGAN, SAKAZUKI!"

Rīdā kembali tersentak kaget. Ia merasa kasihan pada nasib Tou-chan nya sendiri.

_**Krek!**_

Tiba-tiba, jambakan di rambut Luffy berubah semakin erat. Bahkan dengan tega Sakazuki langsung melempar Luffy sampai membuat pria berpakaian minim tersebut menabrak tembok dengan begitu kerasnya dan membuat apron merah yang ia kenakan terlepas karena simpul tali yang kurang kuat.

_**BRAK!**_

Luffy hanya bisa meringgis sakit. Ia tak kuasa melawan jika itu dihadapan putranya yang masih kecil. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan pertarungan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat bocah tersebut. Semuanya cukup dengan apa yang diajarkan Sakazuki atau senior-senior anaknya di Angkatan Laut.

_**Krek!**_

"_Akh_!" Luffy dengan kasar langsung dicekik. Membuat tubuh kecilnya terangkat dan membuat Rīdā memalingkan wajahnya karena kasihan. Sakazuki makin mendekat. Tangan mulai ia eluskan di pinggang terbuka istrinya yang kurang patuh tersebut dengan bibir yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Kekuatan buah iblismu mengagumkan, Lulu. Kulitmu masih terasa sangat kencang dan wajahmu tampak selalu muda persis saat aku pertama kali menidurimu. Tubuhmu juga tak bertambah tinggi lagi. Hal itu kadang membuatku senang, karena aku bisa dengan puas mendengarkan jeritanmu di atas ranjang karena keenakan dengan penis yang membobol kedua lubangmu yang dimiliki oleh tubuh kecilmu itu."

"C-cukup! S-Sah-khazuki! _Kkhh_! R-Rīdā.. Ad-ada di depan.. Kit-a." Luffy berusaha mengucapkan kalimatnya. Namun, dengan acuh Sakazuki kembali melanjutkan kata-kata kotornya tanpa peduli pada sosok putra mereka yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Cukup apa, sayang?" Tanya Sakazuki dengan nada setengah menggoda. "Cukup jika hanya dua lubangmu saja yang ku masuki penis?"

".._khh_!"

"Tenang saja. Mulut busukmu juga dapat ku jejali penis sampai kau menelan semua benih-benihku."

_Tes!_

Air mata perlahan menetes. Dan orang yang telah meneteskan cairan asin tersebut adalah seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tak lain adalah putra mereka sendiri. Luffy hanya bisa menggeram marah. Ia ikut mengeluarkan Bushoshoku Haki untuk mencengkram tangan sang suami yang tengah mencekiknya.

Hasilnya, Sakazuki meringgis sakit. Ia makin mengeratkan cekikannya di leher sang istri.

Rontaan yang makin menjadi. Keringat dingin yang perlahan bercucuran dan akhirnya bantingan tubuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_**BRAK!**_

"Tou-cha—

Rīdā tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah pertengkaran kecil ini. Tou-chan nya akan menjerit kesakitan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Wajah sang Tou-chan juga akan memerah dengan warna matang diiringi peluh yang menetes dan tubuh yang tersentak di tiap dorongan.

Rīdā hanya bisa terdiam tak mengerti. Kenapa Tou-chan nya yang kesakitan malah mengeluh dengan nada nikmat diiringi kata _terus! terus! dan terus!_ Otou-samanya juga. Kenapa hukuman yang ia berikan pada Tou-chan nya begitu memalukan?

Kenapa alat kelamin mereka menjulang tinggi dengan tetesan bening dan keruh di ujung lubang pipis mereka.

Lalu.. Kenapa alat kelamin Otou-samanya yang dilapisi oleh Haki bisa menghilang di bawah tubuh Tou-chan nya?

Bagaimana cara benda tersebut lenyap namun kembali ada dengan dorongan yang begitu kuat?

Ini hukuman 'kan? Hukuman untuk Tou-chan nya?

Lalu, kenapa Tou-chan nya malah menikmati hukuman tersebut?

Rīdā tetap tidak mengerti.

Rīdā, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tou-chan nya pasti akan selamat dalam hukuman yang diberikan Otou-samanya. Rīdā hanya harus yakin akan hal itu. Ya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

Seperempat jam kemudian, Luffy di jatuhkan di atas lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat dengan isi perut penuh dengan cairan sperma. Di kedua lubangnya terus mengalir cairan serupa yang membuat Sakazuki gemas dan mulai memasukan empat jarinya sekaligus sehingga membuat cairan sperma tersebut keluar dengan jumlah yang makin banyak.

Luffy tak terlalu banyak bergerak. Rintihannya sudah cukup untuk menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Air mata Luffy masih terus bercucuran dan membuat pipinya berkilau karena cairan yang sedari tadi membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Nafas Luffy juga serasa berat. Semua tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terutama di kedua lubangnya yang dibobol habis oleh suaminya yang keterlaluan karena menggunakan Bushoshoku Haki sebagai hukuman.

Luffy masih terus menarik napas dengan susah payah. Bahkan Luffy tidak sadar jika kedua mata putranya masih tetap menatap ke arah dirinya.

Dan ketika Luffy menengok ke arah bocah tersebut, secara otomatis wajah Luffy menyebarkan warna merah dengan rasa malu yang begitu luar biasa. Dengan itu Luffy hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya apalagi saat Sakazuki mendekati putra mereka untuk dia suruh mendekati Luffy yang masih terkapar di atas lantai.

"Lihatlah, Nak. Ini hukuman untuk Tou-chan mu yang keterlauan karena telah membangkang perintahku. Jadi, jika kau tidak bisa menuruti perintah dan keinginanku dengan benar. Maka, aku akan menyiksa Tou-chan mu lebih kejam dari ini. Kau mengerti, Rīdā?" Perlahan Rīdā mulai terpuruk dan dengan membuang rasa kasihannya jauh-jauh, Rīdā pun perlahan mulai mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Sakazuki dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin ia perlihatkan pada Tou-chan nya.

"Iya, Otou-sama.. aku mengerti."

"Bagus!"

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai mengelus surai hitam putranya sebagai bentuk pujian pada bocah tersebut baru setelah itu Sakazuki mulai menjauh seraya mendekati Luffy yang masih terkapar dengan tubuh yang begitu lemas. Ia juga terlihat mulai membangunkan Luffy dengan begitu kasar. Membuat pria setengah telanjang tersebut kembali terjaga dengan tubuh yang di paksa bangkit dengan segera. Linu di kedua lubangnya telah membuat Luffy sempoyongan dengan kedua kaki yang gemetaran. Namun, ketika Rīdā hendak menolong tiba-tiba Sakazuki memelototi bocah tersebut seakan Sakazuki tidak mau jika sang istri di sentuh oleh orang lain bahkan jika orang itu adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

Rīdā hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Ia mulai terpuruk tanpa berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Selanjutnya, Luffy dipaksa untuk berjalan walau tiap dua langkah sekali dirinya hampir limbung dan membuat Rīdā semakin khawatir.

Tou-chan nya terus terlihat seperti itu sampai kedua pria tersebut menghilang di balik pintu dan membuat Rīdā kembali terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

* * *

Cincin perak yang berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Lalu, seorang pria dengan jubah putih tertutup yang terlihat menerima sebuah botol aneh dari wanita tua pemakai cincin perak tersebut.

Bibir si pria berjubah tambak bergetar. Ia juga mulai meneguk ludah gugup setelah ia mendengar penjelasan dari wanita tua di depannya. Dan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, si pria berjubah pun bergegas kembali ke kapalnya yang masih berlabuh di pulau yang mereka singgahi.

* * *

Malam hari, malam di mana mata perlahan tertutup dan kegiatan dihentikan untuk sementara waktu.

Hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk sebuah kapal Angkatan Laut yang tengah berlabuh di sebuah pulau berpenghuni.

Dalam kapal tersebut terlihatlah seorang kapten Angkatan Laut yang mulai berjalan ke sebuah kamar dengan cairan aneh dalam sebuah botol yang ia genggam.

Kedua matanya tampak begitu mati, air mata juga tampak membasahi pipinya dengan bibir yang bergetar seakan menahan sebuah isakan.

_**Tap!**_

Sang kapten angkatan laut atau— Luffy akhirnya sampai di sebuah kamar. Lalu, di dalam kamar tersebut tepatnya di atas sebuah ranjang terlihatlah seorang bocah yang menjadi darah dagingnya sendiri tengah tertidur lelap seraya memeluk selimutnya yang tidak ia kenakan.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai mendudukan diri di pinggiran ranjang tersebut. Ia mulai menjelajah kamar yang ia masuki dengan mata yang tertuju pada foto dirinya yang tengah menggendong Rīdā yang masih bayi ditemani Sakazuki dengan wajah yang tetap saja dingin. Dalam foto tersebut bayinya tertidur lelap dan Luffy dalam foto tersebut nampak menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman karena perintah dari sang suami. Dirinya dilarang untuk bersuka-cita berlebihan atau seluruh Marinir di markas Angkatan Laut akan semakin curiga pada dirinya.

_**Krek!**_

Pegangan Luffy pada botol di genggamannya makin erat. Air mata juga nampak menetes. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi—

"Maaf ya Rīdā." Ucap Luffy setengah terisak. Di mana Rīdā langsung terjaga namun tak berani membuka kedua matanya."_Hiks_! Tapi kamu harus _tidur_ selamanya nak."

"..."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Nak. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu."

_**Chuu..**_

Setelah Luffy selesai mencium kening putranya, dengan segera sang Kapten Angkatan Laut membuka penutup botol kecil tersebut untuk ia minumkan pada putranya yang masih tertidur. Namun, saat Luffy akan melakukannya tiba-tiba rasa aneh di mulutnya tiba-tiba muncul dengan rasa mual yang terlihat ia tahan. Selanjutnya Luffy hampir saja muntah di ruangan tersebut jika saja ia tidak segera memacu ke dua kakinya untuk kabur dari kamar putranya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Rīdā terbangun. Ia mulai menatap kepergian Tou-chan nya yang terlihat berlari terburu-buru ke arah toilet terdekat. Dan mungkin karena khawatir, akhirnya bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut ikut berlari untuk menyusul Tou-chan nya itu.

* * *

.

.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan di sebuah pintu toilet terus saja terdengar kala beberapa Marinir yang tengah berjaga melihat seorang Rei D. Lulu yang berlarian sembari menutupi bagian mulutnya. Mereka yang merasa khawatir akhirnya ikut menyusul untuk menanyakan keadaan dari sang kapten Angkatan Laut.

"Rei-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Lulu-san!"

"Rei-san?"

"Kapten?!"

Tak ada jawaban dan para Marinir di depan pintu tersebut semakin khawatir di buatnya. Bahkan mereka tak tahu jika orang yang mereka khawatirkan tengah terdiam shock dengan alat tes kehamilan yang ia pegang.

Tentu saja. _Tamu_ bulannya sudah tidak datang selama empat bulan terakhir.

Dengan itu, tespek tersebut terjatuh dan membauat Luffy menggeram marah dengan lapisan Bushoshoku haki yang perlahan menyebar di bagian tangan kanannya.

_**BRAK!**_

Tinjunya yang begitu kuat telah membuat semua Marinir di kapal tersebut kebingungan dan khawatir. Takut-takut kapal mereka diserang oleh sekumpulan bajak laut dan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka juga terlihat kembali ke posisi masing-masing tanpa tahu jika kapten mereka mulai membuka botol yang sempat ia tutup kembali dan menenggaknya dengan sekali tegukan.

_**Prang!**_

Botol terjatuh.

"_ARRRKKHH_!" Dan Luffy mulai menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan kontraksi menyakitkan yang terasa di bagian perutnya.

_**BRUK!**_

Luffy terjatuh di atas lantai. Air matanya mengalir dengan tangan mencengkram bagian perutnya. Luffy kembali menjerit kesakitan kala rasa sakit di perutnya makin menjadi diikuti dengan rasa basah di antara selangkangan dan pahanya. Merah darah mulai terlihat dan Luffy malah menyeringai di buatnya.

.

Jeritan masih saja terdengar, hal itu membuat Rīdā yang tengah melihat dari jauh mulai khawatir sementara beberapa orang Marinir makin ketakutan di buatnya. Lalu, sisa dari mereka berusaha menghubungi Coby dan Sakazuki walau hasilnya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Luffy.. Telah menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya.

* * *

"Luffy-san? Luffy-san? Luffy-san! _Oh.._ syukurlah.. Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Luffy terjaga. Tubuhnya masih merasa lemas atas apa yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luffy mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya di mana Sakazuki ada di ruangan yang sama dan tengah bersandar di dinding terdekat.

Luffy berusaha kembali untuk membangunkan dirinya walau di larang oleh Coby karena istri dari sang Laksana Armada Angkatan Laut terlihat meringgis kesakitan seraya memegangi bagian perutnya.

Tunggu! Dirinya tadi meminum cairan di dalam botol bening tersebut kan? Jadi, apa kehidupan lain dalam perutnya sudah—

_**Clang!**_

Sebuah cincin perak dengan potongan jari yang terlihat masih utuh namun terbakar panasnya magma tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke arah Luffy. Dan Luffy tahu sendiri siapa pemilik benda melingkar tersebut. Luffy hanya bisa terbelalak kaget seraya melihat ke arah Sakazuki yang perlahan makin mendekatinya dengan aura yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Luffy, mulai merasa takut!

"Mau mencoba membunuh Rīdā dan mengakhiri hidupmu setelahnya, _eh_?"

_**Tap!**_

"_Akh_!" Luffy meringgis sakit. Karena dengan tega sang suami kembali mencekik lehernya dengan kekuatan yang tak main-main.

Vena di leher Luffy sampai timbul. Hal itu membuat Coby sangat kaget dan berusaha untuk menghentikan ulah dari sang Laksamada Armada Angkatan Laut.

"Akainu-sama! HENTIKAN!"

"Pria sialan ini! Aku harusnya menghukum dia sampai hamil dan melahirkan dengan cara normal setiap tahun!"

Coby mulai terbelalak kaget. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda membantah ucapan Sakazuki.

"Tidak Akainu-sama! Itu terlalu bahaya! Luffy-san jangan sampai melakukan persalinan rormal jika dia pernah melakukan operasi caesar apalagi jika itu setiap tahun! Itu terlalu bahaya! Luffy-san bisa mengalami _reptur uteri_! Di tambah lagi ukuran dan bentuk panggul Luffy-san tidak cocok untuk keluarnya bayi yang akan lahir!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah tak membutuhkan pria sialan ini lagi! Dan bukannya pria kurang ajar ini terbuat dari karet? Harusnya dia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah!"

"MUDAH DARI MANA? Tanya Coby makin emosi. "BAGAIMANA INI SEMUA BISA TERLIHAT MUDAH JIKA SETIAP KALI LUFFY-SAN MELAHIRKAN ANDA MENYURUH LUFFY-SAN BERENDAM DI DALAM BATHUB BERISI AIR LAUT DAN MENYURUH BEBERAPA ORANG UNTUK MEMASANG KAIROSEKI DI BEBERAPA BAGIAN TUBUH-NYA! TIDAK ADA PEREDA RASA SAKIT APALAGI PENGHILANG RASA SAKIT! ANDA HANYA INGIN MENYIKSA ISTRI ANDA SENDIRI!"

"_Akh_!" Luffy makin kesusahan bernapas.

Hal tersebut membuat Coby ketakutan dengan napas yang juga terlihat susah untuk ia atur. Sampai pada akhirnya, Coby— hanya bisa kembali membentak sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut dengan nada suara yang berbeda.

"_SAKAZUKI_!"

Seketika, Sakazuki langsung membolakan kedua matanya. Ia juga terlihat mulai menggertakkan giginya dengan cengkeraman tangan yang perlahan mulai melonggar. Lalu, tak lama kemudian Sakazuki melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Luffy sehingga membuat pria bersurai raven sebahu tersebut terjatuh dan terbatuk dengan mulut yang juga meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak lama kemudian Sakazuki kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia langsung pergi dengan buru-buru dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan sang istri yang nampak masih terbatuk seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"_Hiks_.."

"Luffy-san!" Dengan cepat Coby menghampiri Luffy. Ia terlihat hampir menangis jika saja dirinya tidak segera menghapus genangan air matanya sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Coby juga mulai bertanya khawatir. Ia mulai membantu Luffy untuk mendudukkan diri di atas ranjangnya kembali seraya mengelus leher sang Kapten Angkatan laut yang memerah karena baru saja di cengkram dengan begitu kuat.

Untuk sesaat Luffy masih saja terbatuk dengan dada yang naik-turun tak beraturan, sebelum akhirnya Luffy terpuruk dengan tangan kanan yang perlahan bergerak di antara perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan bayi-ku?" Mendengar hal itu Coby sampai tersentak kaget. Ia terlihat terpuruk karena nya.

"Maaf Luffy-san. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal." Dan dengan itu Luffy pun hanya bisa tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Itu lebih baik dibanding ia harus melihat bayinya tumbuh seperti Rīdā menjadi anak yang dingin dan kejam lalu menjadi seorang penonton setia saat dirinya disetubuhi oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Terimakasih atas beritanya.. Aku sangat senang mendengar berita ini."

"..." Dan Coby pun mulai terdiam di tempat karena masih kaget atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria yang selalu ia kagumi tersebut barusan.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, Sakazuki mendapat berita jika seorang pemuda bernama Akai telah mengacau di sebuah pulau dan mengalahkan semua Marinir yang berjaga di sana dan membebaskan seluruh bajak laut yang sudah susah-susah mereka tanggap. Salah satunya adalah seorang bajak laut seharga tiga ratus tiga puluh dua juta _berry_ yang kembali berlayar di laut lepas.

Sakazuki menggeram. Koran yang ia baca sudah terbakar habis beberapa detik yang lalu.

Anaknya itu.. Anak kandung yang paling susah untuk di atur!

Sepuluh tahun lalu bocah itu kabur dan tak pernah pulang hingga saat ini.

Harga kepala bocah sialan itu juga makin meningkat tiap tahunnya dan pemuda itu siap menjadi ancaman baru bagi pemerintah dunia.

"_Hosh_!" Sakazuki mulai menghela napas bosan. Ia kembali bersandar pada kursinya seraya membaca semua laporan di depannya.

Berita ini! Sakazuki merasa kesal dengan berita sialan yang memenuhi semua mejanya.

Namun, Sakazuki harusnya juga bersyukur karena fakta jika pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut adalah anak kandungnya sendiri tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Terlebih pemuda sialan itu hanya menggunakan _namanya_ saja. Sakazuki harusnya bisa lebih tenang dari itu.

"_Hosh_!" Sekali lagi Sakazuki menghela napasnya. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pikiran yang menerawang entah kemana. Itu sampai pintu ruangannya terketuk dan membuat dirinya kembali bangkit dengan kedua mata yang langsung ia buka.

Sakazuki mulai membuka suara.

"Masuk!" perintah dituruti di mana rupanya sang Dokter pengguna Ope-Ope no Mi lah yang datang. Pria bersurai merah jambu tersebut terlihat sangat gugup. Buktinya, ia terlihat terus saja menggaruk bagian pipinya mengunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sakazuki dengan nada dingin. "Jika laporanmu berupa istriku yang ingin bunuh diri aku tak akan terlalu peduli. Kau bisa langsung menenggelamkan pria sialan itu kelaut lepas." Coby tersentak kaget. Kepalanya mulai terpuruk dengan bibir yang ia gigit.

Coby juga ingin membunuh Sakazuki. Itu semua akan terlihat mudah jika saja orang yang ia kagumi itu menginjinkannya untuk mengeluarkan jantung dari sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut ketika ia sedang lengah, lalu meremasnya sampai hancur.

_**Krek!**_

Coby perlahan mulai menggertak namun, demi keselamatan Luffy-san nya juga. Coby berusaha untuk tidak membangkang ataupun melawan.

"Begini, Akainu-sama. Luffy-san—

Sakazuki melotot dan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, Coby pun berusaha mengoreksi nama yang baru saja ia ucapkan barusan. Dirinya hampir saja keceplosan karena ia lupa sedang berada di mana.

"Lulu.. Ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan anda."

"Kenapa tidak dia saja yang datang keruanganku."

_**Krek!**_

Tangan terkepal dengan erat dan dengan menarik senyuman terpaksa, Coby pun kembali membalas ucapan tersebut dengan sopan.

"Tubuh Lulu-san masih lemah. Ia tidak bisa ke ruangan anda bahkan jika Lulu-san berusaha merangkak untuk sampai kesini. Apa anda tidak kasihan de-dengan i-istri anda sendiri. Dia butuh dukungan anda. Dia juga butuh perlindungan anda."

Pena bulu terlepas dari tangan Sakazuki. Hal itu membuat Coby langsung menghentikan ucapannya dengan sesegera mungkin. Selanjutnya, Sakazuki mulai membangkitkan diri dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang berada di belakang Coby.

_**SLAM!**_

Coby memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Ia sebenarnya takut dan khawatir pada Luffy. Dia juga cukup penasaran dengan apa yang diinginkan Luffy untuk berbicara empat mata bersama suaminya.

Coby ingin mengikuti. Mungkin, dirinya bisa sedikit menguping.

Takut-takut, Sakazuki berbuat macam-macam pada Luffy dan Coby bisa segera mengambil tindakan.

Ya!

Coby, haruslah mengikuti Sakazuki!

Namun, sebelum pria bersurai merah muda tersebut ikut menyusul sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut tiba-tiba pandangan Coby terarah pada secangkir ocha yang sudah kosong dan hal tersebut telah membuat Coby sedikit _tersenyum_ karenanya.

.

.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki perlahan mulai terdengar dan hal itu membuat Luffy ketakutan karenanya. Apa suaminya akan memarahi dirinya karena memaksa pria tersebut untuk datang menemuinya.

Atau—

_**Tap!**_

Langkah berhenti dan Luffy pun segera menatap ke arah pintu di depannya.

_**Kriieett!**_

Pintu perlahan terbuka.

"Saka—

_**Tap!**_

Namun, bukan Sakazuki yang datang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget dengan tubuh yang mulai ia ingsutkan ke belakang.

* * *

Di arah lain terlihatlah Skazuki yang masih berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat di mana istrinya berada.

Tatapannya yang begitu dingin dan tajam telah membuat beberapa perawat yang tengah berjalan dari arah sebaliknya kembali memutar arah sampai menjatuhkan buku laporan mereka masing-masing.

Sakazuki tak berminat memungut kertas-kertas tersebut karena hal itu bukanlah hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Kaki terus Sakazuki langkahkan sampai— kedua mata Sakazuki menyipit kala pintu kamar ruangan istrinya terbuka beberapa inci.

Hal itu membuat Sakazuki menggeram. Apa mungkin pria sialan tersebut mencoba melarikan diri dengan keadaannya yang masih tak berdaya?

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Dengan langkah lebar, Sakazuki terus berjalan kearah pintu di depannya sampai ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut—

"_Akh_!"

Hal pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang ia bayangkan.

Di atas sebuah ranjang rawat, Sakazuki dapat melihat dua orang Marinir muda yang tengah mengikat kedua tangan istrinya dengan menggunakan dua buah lakban berbeda warna. Sedangkan satu orang lagi terlihat baru selesai menutup mulut _Lulu_ dengan lakban yang berbeda pula dan bersiap membuka bagian celananya sendiri yang sudah terasa menyempit.

Sakazuki menggeram marah. Daun pintu yang ia cengram begitu kuat perlahan pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Hal itu membuat ketiga Marinir muda tersebut menoleh kaget sebelum akhirnya meregang nyawa dengan kepala yang langusng tersembur cairan magma panas.

Sakazuki dengan tak sabaran mulai mendekat. Tepatnya mendekati seorang Marinir yang terlihat menunjukan penis tegangnya yang belum tertutup benda bernama celana atau apapun.

Sakazuki sangat murka!

Sangat sangat sangat murka!

Ia lebih murka melihat istrinya yang hampir di perkosa ketimbang melihat istrinya tersebut menggungurkan kandunganya sendiri.

Sakazuki menggeram. Isakan tangis sang istri malah semakin membuat dirinya makin naik pitam.

"A-Akainu-sama.. S-selamat pa—

Tiba-tiba, Sakazuki mencengkram penis milik Marinir muda tersebut. Membuat si pemuda menjerit karena cengkeraman yang ia terima tidaklah main-main.

_**Krek!**_

"_GAH_!"

Jeritan sakit dengan nada pengampunan. Di mana Sakazuki perlahan menarik tangannya dan membuat pemuda tersebut makin menjerit kesakitan.

_**Krek!**_

Sakazuki menggeram dan dengan sekali tarikan, penis yang ia cengkram terputus dan berpisah dari peliliknya.

"_AAAAAA_!" Jeritan sakit makin terdengar melengking apalagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakazuki selanjutnya. Karena tak lama kemudian sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut langsung menelankan penis tersebut di saat si pemuda membuka mulutnya saat hendak menjerit.

Tak hanya itu namun, Sakazuki membuat pemuda tersebut mau mengigit penisnya sendiri di mana lahar panas perlahan terbentuk dan makin membuat sang Marinir muda menjerit kesakitan.

Perlahan, rontaan mulai berhenti disusul dengan mengalirnya cairan magma panas yang telah menghancurkan kepala dan rahang pemuda tersebut.

_**BRUK!**_

"_Cih_!" Sakazuki mulai meludah ke arah mayat pemuda yang baru saja ia habisi. Ia langsung beridiri dan melihat ke arah istrinya yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan lakban yang menutup mulut dan mengikat kedua tangannya di masing-masing sudut ranjang.

Sungguh memalukan istrinya ini sebagai pengguna buah iblis yang memegang posisi kapten di angkatan laut. Karena pria sialan tersebut begitu lemah sampai-sampai tak bisa melepaskan ikatan lakban yang begitu rapuh dan dapat di hancurkan dengan sangat mudahnya.

Sakazuki makin menggeram. Ia mulai mendekati pria menyedihkan di depannya seraya melepas ikatan lakban di kedua tangan dan mulutnya. Selanjutnya Luffy mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menghindari Sakazuki dengan cara berbaring menghadap ke arah kiri. Sakazuki makin menggeram terutama ketika dirinya melihat bercak merah di leher istrinya tersebut. Sakazuki tahu jika istrinya itu ia sebut sebagai _pelacur_ tapi jika sampai pria sialan ini melacurkan tubuhnya pada orang lain jelas, Sakazuki akan sangat murka luar biasa.

"..." Belum sempat Sakazuki mengucapkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Luffy perlahan bangkit dan membuat pakaian tipis yang ia kenakan melorot. Hal itu makin membuat Sakazuki menggeram marah karena dipunggung istrinya tersebut juga terlihat banyak bercak merah yang makin membuat Sakazuki sangat murka.

_**Clak!**_

Tetesan magma perlahan kembali menetes di atas lantai. Hal itu membuat Luffy menoleh dengan bibir yang ia paksa untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar. "Maaf jika aku sangat lemah dan sudah menjadi pasangan yang tidak berguna untukmu." Lalu di lanjut dengan kata-kata yang langsung membuat Sakazuki menyembunyikan bayangan matanya dari balik topi putih yang ia kenakan. Bahkan tak lama kemudian muncul lah Rīdā yang terlihat mengintip dengan tubuh dan telinga yang ia pasang baik-baik.

Rīdā pun terlihat ikut terpuruk. Ia mulai mencengkram kedua tangannya apalagi saat dirinya mendengar sang Tou-chan mengatakan kalimatnya barusan.

"Kau boleh membunuhku Sakazuki. Jika menurutmu— aku sudah _sangat_ tidak berguna lagi."

_**Krek!**_

Rīdā sedikit menggeram berbeda dengan Luffy yang perlahan berlinang air mata diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

Sakazuki tak sedikitpun bergeming. Ia, masih setia mendengarkan bualan dari istrinya tersebut.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut. Hal itu membuat Luffy geram dan berusaha membalikan badannya ke hadapan sang suami. Tak lupa Luffy pun mulai menarik sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakazuki. Hal itu sukses membuat pria sangar tersebut terpancing emosi dengan tangan yang perlahan kembali mengeluarkan lumpur-lumpur panasnya.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, SAKAZUKI!?" Luffy mulai membentak kesal . Air mata juga semakin membasahi seluruh wajahnya. "BUKANNYA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?"

"..."

"LAKUKAN! LAKUKAN JIKA HAL ITU BISA MEMBUATMU SENANG! AKU AKAN BAHAGIA JIKA KEMATIAN SEGERA DATANG MENGHAMPIRIKU!"

"..."

"AKU BOSAN DENGAN HIDUP INI!"

"..."

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU DENGAN SEMES—

_**BRUK!**_

Tubuh yang didorong ke arah ranjang.

_**Clak!**_

Cairan magma terakhir yang menetes di atas lantai.

"_Hosh_!" Lalu tarikan napas ketika Sakazuki melepaskan ciumannya dari sang istri. Luffy tampak linglung. Ia tak menyangka jika sang suami akan menciumnya dan bukannya membunuhnya seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Luffy hanya tidak paham.

Kenapa pria kejam didepannya menolak untuk menghabisi nyawa pria menyedihkan dan murahan seperti dirinya?

Kenapa dirinya malah dibiarkan hidup? Kenapa dirinya malah menerima elusan lembut dengan jempol yang bermain-main diantara bibirnya?

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai membangkitkan diri. Ia masih menatap wajah pria cantik di bawahnya yang masih terlentang dengan bibir yang memerah setelah ia menghisap dengan kasar bibir lembut tersebut.

Bahkan dari yang awalnya Sakazuki menggeram kesal dan marah tiba-tiba hawa nafsunya bangkit dengan darah yang mengalir ke arah selangkangannya. Hasilnya, bagian celananya menggembung dengan sangat besar dan hal itu membuat Sakazuki merintih karena menginginkan penisnya digesek dengan sangat cepat.

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai mengendus leher Luffy. Hal itu membuat pria bersurai raven tersebut mendesah dengan wajah yang perlahan menebarkan rona merah. Tak hanya itu, Sakazuki pun dengan kasar langsung menggigit leher jenjang istrinya tersebut dan di lanjut dengan memberikan sebuah jilatan lalu hisapan agar sebuah tanda merah terbentuk dan tanda sialan yang istrinya dapat beberapa saat lalu tertimpa oleh tanda yang Sakazuki buat barusan.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakazuki kembali membangkitkan dirinya dengan jas merah dan kemeja merah yang mulai ia lepas. Celana merahnya juga ikut ia lepas memperlihatkan penisnya yang menjulang di hadapan Luffy yang makin memerah karena malu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Luffy sangat merindukan belaian seperti ini.

Tidak ada siksaan. Tidak ada bentakan lalu rambut yang dijambak.

Sakazuki hanya akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Lalu mengucapkan kata-kata cabul yang langsung membuat Luffy mengangguk setuju.

Luffy juga merindukan tatapan kasih sayang yang suaminya itu berikan di atas ranjang.

Tidak ada rantai kairoseki yang mengikat tubuhnya ataupun cekikan yang menyakiti leher terbukanya. Sakazuki hanya akan memeluknya lalu menghujamkan penisnya atas persetujuan dari Luffy sendiri.

Ya!

Luffy merindukan Sakazuki-nya.

Luffy menginginkan pria di atasnya untuk segera membenamkan penisnya di salah satu lubangnya.

Bagusnya keduanya saja. Karena gesekan dari penis Sakazuki terasa nikmat apalagi saat penis tersebut bergesekan dengan dinding analnya. Benda besar tersebut seakan menumbuk seluruh isi perutnya. Dengan tarikan yang pas dan dorongan yang memuaskan. Apalagi saat penis sang suami menabrak bagian _itu_ berulang-ulang. Luffy akan dengan senang hati membuang rasa malunya dan memohon pada sang suami untuk terus menghujamkan penis besarnya di bagian tersebut sampai dirinya mencapai klimaks.

Hujaman penis besar Sakazuki di vagina nya juga tak kalah enak.

Benda besar tersebut dengan mulus mudah meluncur dan membuat Luffy makin mendesah nikmat. Apalagi ketika benda panjang tersebut menerobos dengan cara berulang-ulang. Rasanya Luffy bisa terus terangsang dan memudahkan suaminya tesebut untuk bergerak lebih leluasa karena jumlah pelumas alami di bagian vaginanya.

Luffy hanya bisa menjerit puas. Dengan tangan mengalung di leher Sakazuki sementara mulutnya merancau tak karuan.

Ya..

Luffy ingin segera melakukan semua itu dan Sakazuki juga ingin segera membenamkan seluruh penisnya di salah satu lubang yang sudah istrinya tersebut setujui.

Sakazuki juga akan menghapus jejak Marinir-Marinir sialan yang sudah ia habisi itu dan menggantinya menjadi jejak dari seorang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut seperti dirinya. Karena Rei D. Lulu yang sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Monkey D. Luffy adalah _miliknya_ seorang.

Dengan itu, Sakazuki dan Luffy kembali mengadu ciuman dengan Luffy yang mengemut tiga jarinya untuk membuat penis sang suami mudah melakukan penetrasi.

Bahkan tanpa mereka berdua sadari kegiatan seks tersebut sukses ditonton oleh Rīdā yang perlahan meneguk ludah gugup walaupun dirinya masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan sialnya kejantanan Rīdā perlahan ikut bangkit dengan keringat menetes dari area pelipisnya. Wajahnya mulai merona merah dan Rīdā punya ide gila karena apa yang ia lihat barusan. Bahkan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut tak sadar dengan berdirinya seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut bersurai merah jambu yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan setengah melamun.

.

* * *

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian disebuah lorong kosong yang terlihat begitu sepi. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan dengan jeritan seorang gadis yang dibekap namun dengan tubuh yang tersentak di tiap dorongan.

Air mata telah membasahi seluruh wajah gadis tersebut. Pakaiannya yang berupa seragam seorang Marinir tergeletak begitu saja tepat di sebelah kirinya. Berbeda dengan gerangan di atas gadis tersebut di mana pemuda berbadan tinggi berotot dengan tatto **_D.56 _**di leher kirinya tersebut terus menghujamkan kejantanannya tanpa peduli pada suara yang terdengar menyayat hati namun merangsang dan merdu di telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis muda tersebut dijatuhkan dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat begitu mati setelah lubang vaginanya dipenuhi dengan cairan sperma yang begitu banyak. Sedangkan pemuda di atas gadis tersebut dengan cepat menutup bagian celananya lalu mulai menembakan sesuatu dari sentilan jempolnya ke arah gadis tersebut untuk selanjutnya menggerakkan jari-jari di tangan kanannya hingga membuat gadis muda tersebut menjerit kesakitan ketika permukaan kulitnya perlahan bergerak dan akhirnya menyembulkan banyak tulang yang begitu tajam dan keras.

Gadis muda tersebut masih saja menjerit dan memohon dengan suara yang tak terdengar jelas. Tentu saja, karena gadis tersebut masih belum kuasa untuk mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya akibat mulutnya yang masih diikat sehelai kain. Darah sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh gadis tersebut dan ketika si pemuda mencengkram tangan kosongnya di udara—

"_Dilacerado_!"

_**Krek!**_

"_KYAAAAA_!" Jeritan yang lebih keras mulai terdengar dengan mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Tak lama kemudian jeritan mulai mereda sebelum akhirnya gadis muda tersebut menutup kedua matanya dengan tulang-tulang aneh yang menerobos seluruh tubuhnya dari segala penjuru.

Gadis tersebut kini kehilangan nyawanya setelah ia di puas di perkosa selama dua jam terakhir.

.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda dengan jubah Angkatan Laut tersebut membuka pintu di depannya dengan buru-buru hanya untuk membuat dirinya terdiam ketika melihat seorang pria yang juga ia hormati mulai menatap sedih kearah dirinya.

Pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia mulai menggeram dengan tatapan dingin yang ia arahkan pada pria berpakaian minim di depannya. Aslinya wajah si pemuda mulai menyebarkan warna merah. Karena tak dapat dipungkiri jika selama tujuh tahun terakhir pria di depannya telah menjadi objek fantasi seksnya setiap hari. Sungguh tidak pantas. Karena pria cantik di depannya adalah Tou-channya sendiri.

"Rīdā... Berhentilah membunuh gadis-gadis itu, Nak.. Kasihan mereka. Bukankah mereka semua adalah _Nakama_-mu?" Pemuda tersebut atau— Rīdā hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan tak menghiraukan ucapan sang Tou-chan yang hanya mencapai tinggi sampai perutnya saja.

Rīdā juga mulai memalingkan wajahnya. Kaki siap ia langkahkan meninggalkan sang Tou-chan.

_**Tap!**_

Ya. Jika saja, Rīdā bisa karena dengan segera pria bersurai raven tersebut mencengkram tangan putranya untuk ia bawa merunduk.

Rīdā tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia mulai menggeram dengan tangan yang terkepal erat apalagi saat dirinya dipeluk dan Rīdā mulai rileks setelahnya.

Mungkin, karena tugas dari Otou-samanya terlu membebani otak dan pikiran pemuda tersebut sehingga dirinya lebih memilih hiburan dengan cara memperkosa orang secara acak. Hal itu cukup menyenangkan walau air mata ia dapat sebagai balasan.

_Tes!_

Ya. Seperti yang ia dapat sekarang. Di mana sang Tou-chan terlihat menangisi dirinya yang berkelakuan sangat buruk.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, Rīdā. Kau harusnya jadi anak yang baik."

"_Hosh_!" Helaan napas pasrah yang keluar di mana Rīdā perlahan bangkit dan melepaskan pelukan sang Tou-chan darinya.

"Maaf.. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengaturku seenakmu, Tou-chan. Aku hanya di atur oleh Otou-sama dan dia menginjinkan ku untuk melakukan apa yang ku suka tanpa terkecuali."

Hati Luffy merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan dan dengan merundukkan kepalanya Luffy pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Tentu.. Aku sangat mengerti, Rīdā."

"..."

* * *

"Beberapa Marinir baru telah salah memberikan informasi. Ini karena miripnya Rīdā-san dengan seorang buronan seharga empat ratus delapan puluh tujuh empat juta, mereka jadi mengira jika adalah Rīdā-san adalah Ak—

_**Krek!**_

**_Bruushh_!**

Tiba-tiba pena bulu termakan panasnya lumpur yang berpijar. Di mana sang Kapten Angkatan Laut bersurai hijau tosca tersebut langsung tersentak kaget dengan tubuh yang terlihat sangat gemetaran. Ia ingin segera pergi dari ruangan panas tersebut jika saja sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut tidak memberikan perintah baru padanya.

"Panggil Coby! Dan bawakan aku Rīdā untuk menghadap!"

"H-Ha'i, Sakazuki-sama!"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang Marinir dengan ukuran tubuh berbeda tampak berjalan dengan tenang di lorong markas Angkatan Laut.

Mereka tampak berjalan dengan santai sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan mulai terdengar dan Rīdā mulai membuka pintu di depannya. Di belakangnya terlihatlah Coby yang memegang beratus-ratus poster buronan di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanannya Coby membawa segelas Ocha panas yang sudah dipesan beberapa saat sebelumnya oleh sang Laksaman Armada Angkatan Laut.

Hening untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut membuka suaranya.

"Seperti yang kuperintahkan padamu, Coby. Pisahkan poster seratus bajak laut di bawah harga seratus juta lalu serahkan pada Rīdā."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lalukan dengan kertas-kertas ini?" Rida tampak menyela. Ia terlihat mengamati kertas buronan yang barusan di berikan oleh Coby padanya.

"Tangkap mereka semua." Dan Rīdā pun perlahan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pada perintah sederhana sang Otou-sama.

"Itu mud—

"Dalam waktu dua hari." Dan dengan itu Rīdā pun terbelalak kaget. Coby juga ikut terbelalak. Terlebih pada apa yang direncanakan oleh Ayah dari pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut. Apa pria tua dan sangar itu tidak memperhitungkan tempat, jarak dan waktu untuk menangkap para perompak tersebut?

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai akhirnya Rīdā menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dirinya siap memenuhi semua perintah Otou-samanya itu.

"Baik Otou-sama. Aku akan memenuhi semua perintahmu."

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya, Nak."

Dengan itu, Rīdā kembali pergi dan membuat Coby melihat ke arah Sakazuki yang meminta Ocha pesanannya.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat terlihatlah Coby yang berjalan seorang diri di sebuah lorong. Ia terlihat berjalan tanpa emosi sampai akhirnya ia berpapasan dengan seorang mantan Laksamana Angkatan Laut seperti Kizaru.

Mereka berdua tampak berhenti ditempat masing-masing dengan keheningan yang perlahan menyelimuti lorong tersebut.

Perlahan, pegangan tangan Coby pada gelas ocha kosong yang ia pegang makin mengerat dengan bibir yang perlahan ia gigit. Berbeda dengan Kizaru yang malah memamerkan sebuah seringai dengan suara yang perlahan ia buka.

"Apa kabar, Laksamana Angkatan Laut Coby?"

Coby menggeram. Ia mulai membalikkan badannya ke arah Kizaru.

"Saya seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut. Dan saya tidak mengambil gelar Laksamana itu, Kizaru-san."

Kizaru hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia ikut membalikkan badannya dengan seringai yang masih setia terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau mengingatkan aku pada _seseorang_ yang juga menolak jabatan tinggi hanya demi _seseorang_. Apa itu juga jadi alasanmu?"

"Jangan membawa nama _mentor_ saya di sini. Jika anda ingin bertarung saya bersedia melakukannya."

"_Hahaha_.. aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang kekalahanku. _Okay_.. sampai bertemu kembali, _objek_ buangan."

_**PRANG!**_

Gelas ocha tiba-tiba saja pecah setelah di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Coby yang hanya bisa terpuruk dengan ucapan Kizaru barusan.

Bahkan dari lorong lain terlihatlah Smoker yang tampak terdiam dengan ke dua mata yang masih terfokus ke arah Coby.

Niat mendekati namun, dirinya malah melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Di arah lain tepatnya di sebuah kapal Angkatan Laut dengan Luffy yang tampak terdiam dengan mata yang menerawang langit sore di atasnya. Di tangan kanannya terlihat selembar kertas buronan dengan wajah seorang pemuda bersurai raven dan bernama _Akai _yang dulu dicari _Only_ _Dead_ dan sekarang berganti menjadi _Alive or Dead_ karena kemauan suaminya yang ingin melihat kematian putra mereka di sebuah tempat eksekusi.

Luffy mulai mendesah pelan. Punggung juga mulai ia sandarkan di dinding terdekat dengan mata yang kembali memperhatikan kertas buronan di tangannya. Perlahan, Luffy mulai tersenyum. Ia cukup bersyukur jika putra sulungnya tetap diberi kesehatan sampai datangnya hari ini. Luffy juga sangat senang karena putranya yang satu ini menjadi pembuat onar demi menolong orang lain. Luffy hanya bisa terkekeh sendiri sampai tak lama kemudian seorang Marinir datang dengan napas tersendat dan tubuh kelelahan. Luffy yang menyadari kedatangan Marinir terebut sontak saja langsung meyembunyikan kertas buronan di tangannya. Takutnya ada yang melihat dan dirinya akan di laporkan pada suaminya sendiri.

"Lapor, Rei-san! _Hosh_! Saya mencari anda di seluruh kapal! _Hosh_! Sa-saya kira anda tertinggal di pulau sebelumnya. _Hosh_!"

"Apa ada masalah?" Luffy tampak bertanya khawatir. Tubuh juga ikut ia bangkitkan.

"T-tidak. Tapi— s-saya hanya ingin melaporkan jika putra anda hampir menghancurkan sebuah pulau demi menangkap empat belas buronan yang ada di pulau tersebut. Para penduduk tidak ada yang sadar dengan siapa Rīdā-san dengan penampilan berbeda yang ia kenakan. Dia juga tidak membawa pasukannya. Rīdā-san bergerak sendiri! Dia bahkan melukai beberapa orang penduduk yang menghalangi jalannya."

Luffy tersentak kaget. Perlahan ia mulai mengeram seraya mengucapkan perintah barunya.

"Kita kembali ke pangkalan. Aku akan menemui Sakazuki-sama."

"H-Ha'i!"

.

* * *

.

Malam yang gelap dengan seorang buronan seharga enam puluh satu juta _berry_ yang terlihat berlarian dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terputus. Darahnya yang berwarna merah pekat telah mengotori jalanan yang ia pijak dengan meninggalkan bau amis yang dapat dicium seorang anonim berjubah merah darah. Rasa takut yang makin menggerogoti perasaan kala kaki sudah lelah diajak bekerja sama dan tempat minim cahaya yang seakan menjerumuskannya ke sebuah jalan buntu.

"T-tidak! Ampun!" Suara yang terdengar lirih ketika bola matanya yang senada warna pohon melihat sosok tinggi besar dengan tatto di bagian lehernya. Pria tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takut ketika sosok misterius tersebut mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan perlahan.

"K-ku mohon.."

Jempol yang digunakan untuk menyentil sesuatu ke arah si pria lalu, tangan kanan yang diangkat dan kedua mata yang perlahan mulai membola.

"_Dilacerado_!"

_**KREK!**_

"_GAHHH_!" Lolongan sakit dan ribuan tulang yang menyembul di seluruh tubuh. Perlahan suara gedebuk mulai terdengar dan si pelaku pembunuhan tampak melihat kertas-kertas buronan dikedua tangannya.

Sosok anonim tersebut atau dapat kita sebut, Rīdā tampak mengamati beberapa kertas buronan di depannya dan menyimpan sisa kertas tesebut di kantong bajunya.

Lima puluh tiga buronan kini berhasil ia tangkap dan Rīdā yakin jika dirinya akan mampu menangkap seratus buronan tersebut dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari. Namun, Rīdā hanya punya satu masalah. Ia hanya mendapatkan informasi sekitar enam puluh empat buronan yang ia tahu di mana tempat persembunyiannya. Dan sisanya para buronan keparat tersebut adalah orang-orang yang cukup tangguh dan pandai bersembunyi. Setidaknya Rīdā harus berterimakasih pada Coby karena dokter bersurai merah jambu tesebut tidak memasukkan buronan bajak laut dalam daftarnya, karena kalau dokter pink tersebut asal memberinya seratus kertas buronan maka ia akan semakin kesusahan menangkap para calon penghuni neraka tersebut. Rīdā hanya berharap jika waktu satu hari yang tersisa dapat ia pergunakan dengan baik dan dirinya akan bisa memberikan seratus kepala buronan kepada Otou-samanya. Ya, semua itu akan berjalan dengan baik jika saja salah satu keberuntungan berpihak ke arah dirinya karena ketika malam hari datang keesokan harinya, Rīdā tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Karena waktu dua hari telah habis tanpa ia sadari. Hal itu membuat empat kertas buronan yang tersisa berterbangan dia atas sebuah kapal Angkatan Laut dengan seorang pria tua berwajah sangar sebagai pelaku pelemparan kertas-kertas tersebut.

Di sisi lain Rīdā tampak terpuruk begitu dalam. Ia sangat menyesal karena dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi perintah dari Otou-sama nya sendiri.

"Kau gagal, Rīdā!" Suara yang begitu tegas dan Rīdā yang hanya bisa menggeram dalam penyesalannya.

"Aku tahu, Otou-sama. Aku sangat menyesal."

"Lalu.. Apa kau tahu apa hukumanmu?"

Rīdā menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakazuki menyeringai karenanya. Tak lama kemudian kapal berhenti di sebuah pulau kosong dan Sakazuki mulai mengucapkan hukumannya.

"Kau akan bertarung dengaku, Rīdā. Itu sebagai hukuman karena kau tidak becus dalam menjalankan perintah dariku!"

_**DEG!**_

Dengan itu, Rīdā langsung terbelalak kaget apalagi saat sang Otou-sama membuang cerutunya dan mengeluarkan cairan magma panasnya.

Bahkan dengan tiba-tiba Sakazuki mulai meluncurkan sebuah serangan yang tak sempat dihindari oleh putranya sendiri.

_**CRASH!**_

Tubuh Rīdā terpental jauh namun terlindungi oleh lapisan Bushoshoku Haki miliknya juga kemampuan buah iblisnya.

Perlahan, Rīdā mulai mendongak, di mana rasa takut perlahan datang menghampirinya. Rīdā tak bisa mempercayai semua hal ini! Jika dirinya diharuskan melawan orang yang sangat ia hormati hanya karena ia tak sanggup menjalankan sebuah perintah. Apa itu artinya Rīdā telah menjadi anak yang membangkang?

_**BURSTS!**_

Sebuah serangan kembali Sakazuki luncarkan dan Rīdā perlahan mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk melawan pria di depannya.

Dengan cepat, Rīdā menghindar. Ia mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya yang perlahan memanjang karena tulang-tulang tajam yang merusak semua daging di tangannya. Kini tangan kiri Rīdā berubah menjadi pedang tulang tajam berlapis Haki yang yang siap ia pergunakan untuk melawan ayahnya sendiri.

Rīdā dengan cepat mulai berlari. Ia melompat ke arah Sakazuki dan selanjutnya—

_**SRETT!**_

_**BURSTS!**_

* * *

_**Prang!**_

Disebuah kapal Angkatan Laut terlihatlah Luffy yang kelihangan gelas yang ia genggam dan membuat seluruh isi gelas tersebut tumpah. Semua Marinir yang ada di kapal tersebut sampai menganga kaget tak terkecuali dengan Luffy yang merasakan sebuah pirasat buruk tentang putra keduanya. Bahkan ingatan saat dirinya memarahi sang suami namun dimarahi balik terlintas kembali di benaknya. Di mana Luffy hanya bisa menangis karena anak pertamanya kembali disalahkan atas hukuman apa yang akan Rīdā terima nantinya. Luffy hanya bisa terpuruk sedih sampai sang suami meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Luffy hanya bisa berdoa semoga putranya tersebut baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami luka barang sedikitpun. Sayangnya harapan Luffy tak didengar sama sekali karena keesokan harinya putra kedua dari Sakazuki dan Luffy tampak berlumuran darah dengan luka serius yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Hosh_!"

_**Bruk!**_

Pada akhirnya Rīdā terjatuh menghantam tanah di bawahnya. Ia dinyatakan telah kalah dan hal itu membuat Sakazuki makin menyeringai karenanya.

Kini tak akan ada Marinir yang keliru lagi. Karena Akai dan Rīdā kini memiliki perbedaan. Terutama di bagian wajah pemuda tesebut di mana sebuah luka besar dan telinga yang setengah robek kini menghiasi wajah pemuda tersebut.

Sakazuki sampai mendesah puas. Ia senang dapat melawan anak kandungnya yang cukup tangguh di pulau yang sudah hancur karena ulah mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Disebuah malam yang dingin Luffy tampak menunggu kedatangan seseorang dengan ditemani cahaya lampu yang begitu redup.

Luffy hanya bisa terdiam lirih karena sudah sebulan lamanya ia menunggu setiap hari di tempat yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda tinggi besar datang dari tempat yang gelap dengan banyaknya perban melilit seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Luffy sampai tersentak kaget. Ia mulai berlari senyusul sang putra yang tampak terdiam menyesali kekalahannya.

"Rīdā. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Namun, Rīdā tak membalas pertanyaan tersebut bahkan saat pria yang menjadi Tou-chan nya mengelus lembut bagian wajah kanannya yang masih diperban dan bernoda merah karena darah. Rasanya masih sakit dan Rīdā berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut pada pria di depannya.

_**Tap!**_

Rīdā tersentak kaget.

_**Chu!**_

Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika sang Tou-chan mencium pipinya. Luffy perlahan terduduk. Ia juga membawa pemuda tinggi tersebut untuk menyandarkan diri di pangkuannya.

Tak terlalu membuang waktu, Rīdā pun dengan patuh menurut dan akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Tou-cannya yang empuk. Perlahan Rīdā mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Hal itu membuat Luffy menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus surai raven milik putranya tersebut.

Luffy juga mulai merundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai berbisik dengan nada suara yang terdengar pelan.

"Kau mirip Otou-sama mu, Rīdā. Bahkan luka yang kalian miliki." Sekali lagi, Luffy mulai mengecup pipi Rīdā dan membuat yang bersangkutan makin terlelap dalam rasa kantuknya.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai melihat langit malam diatasnya. Ia sangat penasaran bagaimana perawakan dari putra pertamanya. Hanya melihat dari poster buronan saja tak cukup. Luffy— ingin melihat putra pertamanya secara langsung. Terlebih, karena hari ini adalah hari _spesial_ untuk putra pertamanya itu.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah tempat tepatnya di sebuah istana dengan banyaknya peralatan yang dapat bicara. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda tinggi berotot yang tengah terdiam seraya melihat keluar istana. Dirinya merasa sangat bosan sampai akhirnya seorang wanita tinggi dan bersurai platinum bergelombang datang dan menyentuh pelan bagian punggung pria muda tersebut.

"..." Tidak ada kata-kata selain si wanita yang terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya.

"Datanglah ke ruang makan. Kami ada hadiah spesial untukmu." Dengan itu si pria muda tersenyum cerah dan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Smoothie."

.

.

Makan malam berjalan dengan penuh keheningan. Bahkan ketika acara makan malam telah selesai tak ada satu pun orang yang berani membuka suara. Itu sampai seorang wanita tua besar dengan gaun berwarna senada rambutnya mulai berdehem dan membuka suaranya.

"Dengar bocah _merah_. Aku tetap tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai cucuku walau kau memang bukan cucu kandungku. Tapi.. Karena salah satu orang tuamu pernah menjalin cinta dengan salah satu putraku maka— kau boleh datang ke istana ini."

"Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan, Linlin?"

Kekehan dan si wanita tua yang perlahan menyuruh salah satu putranya untuk membawa sesuatu. Akai sampai mengernyitkan alisnya, kiranya benda apa yang ada di depan wanita tua itu sekarang? Bahkan Akai makin mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya ketika wanita tua besar tersebut mendorong kotak putih yang ada di depannya ke arah Akai yang makin kebingungan.

"Tidak.. Tapi aku ingin memberikan _peninggalan_ terakhir putraku yang sudah ku simpan selama usiamu."

"..."

"Dan ini.. adalah _Mochi Mochi no Mi._"

_**Deg!**_

"Buah iblis ini Akan ku serahkan padamu, cucuku. Ku harap kau senang dengan hadiah yang kau terima. Lalu, selamat ulang tahun." Perlahan, Akai mulai mersenyum. Ia juga terlihat mulai mengelus kotak putih di depannya dengan begitu lembut. Tak lama kemudian Akai mulai mendongak dan membuat anak dan cucu wanita tua besar tersebut terdiam karena bersedih.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Linlin. Aku sungguh menyesal karena _Lulu_ telah merebut putramu di masa lalu. Dan..aku juga sangat menyesal karena Sakazuki telah merebut seseorang yang harusnya menjadi _menantumu._"

"..."

"Tapi kalau itu terjadi—

_**Krek!**_

"Aku malah tidak akan lahir 'kan? _Jahaha_.. Tenang saja Linlin. Aku tahu, kau itu sebenarnya sangat membenciku. Kau tidak menyukaiku barang sedikitpun. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan marah. Karena _Lulu_ selalu memintaku untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Linlin. Lalu, terimakasih. Aku sangat senang dengan hadiah yang kuterima ini. Sekali lagi. Terimakasih."

Big Mom atau Charlotte Linlin. Salah satu Kaisar dari beberapa Kaisar yang masih berjaya juga orang yang menganal Akai saat pria muda tersebut masihlah bocah berusia delapan tahun.

Perlahan, Linlin mulai terbangun dari acara duduknya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Akai untuk mengangkat sosok pria muda tersebut seraya memeluknya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku tahu jika kau tak akan lahir jika putraku itu berakhir bersama _Lulu_-mu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Kau tetap ku anggap sebagai cucuku." Akai hanya terkekeh. Ia balas memeluk Linlin disaksikan anak dan cucu wanita tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Akai mulai menurunkan dirinya seraya membawa kotak yang barusan di berikan oleh Charlotte Linlin barusan.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pergi."

"Apa harus secepat ini?" Seorang bocah kecil mulai bertanya sedih. Namun dengan sebuah senyuman Akai pun mulai membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula masih ada Kaisar lain yang ingin ku temui. _Oh_ iya.. _em_... Lin Baa-chan." Panggil Akai dengan nada sedikit malu. Bahkan tak dapat di pungkiri jika Big Mom sampai terkesiap karenanya. Mungkin, karena dirinya baru pertama kali di panggil seperti barusan. "Kurasa. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

"..."

"Tolong jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya ingin berlatih untuk mengasah seluruh kekuatanku. Lalu ketika waktunya sudah tiba ku harap kau tidak memerintahkan pada seluruh keluargamu untuk datang menemuiku. Baiklah.. hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan. _Jahaha_. Kalau begitu. Selamat tinggal semuanya."

"..."

Perlahan hening mulai terjadi bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan naiknya Akai pada seekor burung gagak yang terlihat masih menunggu di luar istana. Akai juga terlihat mulai melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas seluruh penghuni istana termasuk Big Mom sendiri yang baru bisa mengendalikan perasaan sesak di dalam hatinya. Lalu ketika gagak hitam tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayapnya Akai pun langsung mengeluarkan buah aneh dalam kotak putih tersebut untuk langsung ia gigit.

_**Krauk!**_

"_Huek_! Menjijikkan sekali rasa buah ini." Dan diakhiri dengan terikan Akai yang menyesal pernah memakan buah menjijikkan tersebut. "Aku yakin _Ryuu_ juga akan berpikiran sama denganku. _Jahahaha_. Masa bodoh. Tapi— kenapa aku tidak merasakan reaksi apa-apa dari buah tadi?" Akai terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan burung gagak yang ia tunggangi hanya bisa mendengus bosan pada kelakuan pria muda tersebut. "Apa yang kau lihat, Karasu? Cepatlah! Setelah aku menemui si _rambut_ _merah_ aku ingin segera membeli beberapa kotak susu untuk seseorang dan pergi ke pemakaman setelahnya."

"_Hosh_! Terserah padamu saja, Akai."

Burung gagak perlahan tak terlihat dan Linlin masih setia melihat kepergian pria muda tersebut dari menara atas istananya.

"Mama—

"Akai itu seperti gula. Dia mungkin terasa manis.. Tapi jika dibakar... Dia akan terasa pahit.. Sama seperti kehidupannya. Dia hidup dan dia ceria tapi jika di bakar dengan magma.. Dia akan mati."

"..."

"..."

"_Mama_ _Mama_.. Lupakan saja anak-anak. Bagaimana jika kue cokelat lezat untuk penutup makan malam hari ini?"

"Tentu Mama."

* * *

_**Tap! **_

_**Tap! **_

_**Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki yang mulai terdengar di mana seorang pria berparas ayu dengan pakaian tidur minim yang tengah ia kenakan terlihat sedang berjalan santai dengan sehelai selimut tebal yang ia bawa di pengakuannya.

Harusnya, malam ini dirinya bisa tidur dengan tenang karena tugas yang sedang tidak terlalu menumpuk selama dua hari ini. Tapi, karena sang suami tidak ada dan malah pergi meninggalkannya tiga jam yang lalu, telah membuat pria bersurai raven tersebut kesepian dan lebih memilih menyusul sang suami. Takutnya pria yang juga sedang berantai di waktu senggangnya itu ketiduran tanpa ada selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh bertattonya.

_**Tap!**_

Akhirnya pria pembawa selimut yang sering di panggil dengan nama Rei D. Lulu tesebut sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar yang akan menghubungkannya ke arah taman terdekat di mana harusnya sang suami ada dan tengah mengurus pohon-pohon kerdil yang terlihat imut di matanya.

Benar saja, saat Lulu yang tak lain adalah Luffy mulai membuka pintu di depannya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang suami yang ketiduran setelah dirinya merawat beberapa pohon bonsai yang ia miliki.

Pria tersebut terlihat tengah bersandar di tembok terdekat dengan di temani sebuah gunting dan potongan dahan dan daun yang telah selesai ia pangkas dan tersimpan di dalam sebuah wadah kecil. Luffy sampai terkekeh sendiri, merasa lucu dengan sikap sang suami yang memiliki watak keras dengan sikap yang begitu brutal namun mau-maunya memelihara beberapa pohon bonsai yang harus di rawat dengan ketelitian dan kesabaran seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin, ini juga yang menjadi alasan sang suami membuat tatto dengan motif bunga di bagian dada, bahu dan tangan bagian kirinya.

Karena sang suami, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam adalah seorang pria yang penyayang.

Tunggu! Apa asumsinya ini ada benarnya?

Tiba-tiba, kekehan Luffy mulai berhenti dengan pipinya yang perlahan mulai bersemu merah. Ia perlahan mulai mendekat, memakaikan selimut yang ia bawa di tubuh suaminya yang tengah tertidur lalu makin mendekat dengan bibir yang ia arahkan ke kening suaminya.

_**Chuu~**_

Dengan cepat Luffy mulai menjauh. Ia mulai menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mencium suaminya sendiri. Ia tadinya berniat untuk menghapus jejak ciuman tersebut namun diurungkan karena wajahnya yang perlahan kembali memerah. Dengan cepat, Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia takut sang suami terbangun dan langsung meledek dirinya yang seperti tomat matang. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Luffy kian memerah dengan rasa panas di sekitar pipi dan keningnya.

Dengan perlahan, Luffy kembali melangkah. Ia mulai melihat langit malam dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang dengan ingatan yang menerawang entah kemana. Bahkan Luffy tidak sadar dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir dengan bibir yang gemetar dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar ketika dirinya teringat pada kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan saat dirinya memiliki semua Nakama dan kelurganya juga cintanya untuk seorang pria dengan tinggi lebih dari enam belas kaki.

Luffy makin terisak. Bahkan ia tetap tidak sanggup menghapus bekas ciuman yang pernah ia gunakan untuk mencium kening suaminya. Hatinya makin sakit dan Luffy berprasangka jika dirinya telah menghianati cinta tulus dari Mochi-kun yang pernah ia cintai.

Luffy, terlihat sangat menyesal!

* * *

_**CLINK!**_

Suara pedang yang saling beradu. Lompatan lalu sayatan yang dihindari dengan cara bersalto.

Serangan balik dilakukan dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat sang entitas bersurai merah di depannya menghindar dengan cara melompat.

Tak puas hanya dengan ketajaman sebuah pedang yang hanya terpakai untuk sementara akhirnya mereka berdua melapisi pedang mereka masing-masing dengan lapisan Haki. Lalu, saat mereka berdua akan kembali melakukan sebuah serangan, tiba-tiba—

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

"Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit. Bukankah kau masih punya banyak urusan, Akai?" Seorang pria tua bersurai merah datang dan menghentikan pertandingan Akai dengan entitas asing bersurai merah di depannya.

Perlahan, sosok pria muda tersebut atau dapat kita panggil Akai mulai menyimpan pedang tajamnya dan melemparinya ke arah _seseorang_. Akai terlihat tersenyum cerah berbeda dengan pria di sebelahnya yang terlihat memasang raut wajah kesal karena kesenangannya telah terganggu.

"Tou-san! Kau tidak bisa melihat anakmu senang sedikit ya? Aku masih ingin bertarung dengan Akai!"

"_Dahahaha_! _gomen_! _gomen_! Tapi bukankah Akai harus segera berangkat pagi ini? Lalu bukankah Kaasan-mu sudah menunggumu dari kemarin malam, _eh_?"

"..." Merasa kalah berdebat akhirnya pria bersurai merah tersebut berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari area hutan tersebut setelah dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Akai yang langsung di balas dengan angkatan tangan serupa.

"..."

Hening perlahan terjadi bahkan setelah seorang pria berjubah hitam tertutup pergi dan meninggalkan Akai bersama dengan pria tua tersebut.

_**BRUK!**_

Tiba-tiba, pria tua tersebut mendudukkan diri di atas tanah dan langsung diikuti oleh Akai yang ikut mendudukan diri di depan pria tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, si pria tua pun mulai melemparkan sebotol sake yang langsung di terima Akai dengan senang hati. Akai mulai meminum cairan dalam botol tersebut. Mendesah puas lalu mengucapkan _terimakasih_.

"Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru, Nak? Namun, yang lebih penting dari itu sepertinya kau ingin bicara empat mata denganku."

"Benar juga." Akai mulai membalas setuju. Botol setengah berisi ia simpan di sebelah kakinya. "Aku tidak akan bosan walau aku harus mengatakan hal ini untuk yang ke-seribu kalinya padamu. Dan jika waktunya telah tiba ku harap kau tidak datang untuk menggangguku. Ini urusanku dan aku tidak terima urusanku diganggu oleh orang sepertimu . Kau paham, Shanks?"

"..."

"Tolong jangan egois. Tolong jangan samakan kau dengan _dirinya_. Ini hidupku dan aku yang mengaturnya. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalah asal kebebasan-_nya_ kembali. Aku tahu kau ingin menentang keputusanku. Namun, tekadku sudah bulat dan aku akan mulai bergerak sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lagi."

"..."

"_Jahaha_! Kenapa dengan wajah seriusmu itu? Lalu, di mana wajah ceria mu yang biasanya itu, _eh_? Ayolah .. kau tidak bisa menganggapku seperti anak kecil terus. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Akai perlahan mulai berdiri bahkan berangsur-angsur seringainya menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepala yang terpuruk. "Sampaikan salamku pada Makino istrimu itu. Aku suka bubur buatannya saat aku berkunjung bersama putramu bulan kemarin. Lain kali.. aku ingin mencicipinya lagi. Baiklah.. mungkin, hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Akai siap pergi. Ia mulai berjalan melewati Shanks yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"..." Hening kembali terjadi dan perlahan mentari pagi mulai menampakan dirinya.

"... Akai!" Akai segera menoleh. Kedua matanya juga ikut terbelalak ketika sebuah benda tajam yang masih memiliki pengaman mulai terlempar ke arahnya. Akai dengan cepat menangkap benda tersebut di mana Shanks mulai berdiri dengan memperlihatkan senyumannya kembali.

"Ambillah pedang milikku. Kau tahu dari tahun-tahun lalu aku sering melihatmu memperhatikan pedang milikku. Jika kau ingin kau dapat memilikinya."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Akai yang senang luar biasa. "Kau akan menyerahkan _Gryphon_ padaku?" Dan dibalas Shanks dengan sebuah anggukkan singkat.

"Tentu."

Akai mulai melihat-lihat pedang dikedua tangannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar dengan Shanks yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan dirinya.

"Andai kau lebih pendek dariku. Mungkin, aku akan menepuk kepalamu dengan pelan."

"..." Tak ada balasan, selain Akai yang mulai merunduk untuk menurunkan tinggi badannya. Perlahan, senyuman Shanks makin melunak. Ia mulai mengelus surai hitam milik Akai seraya membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Bahkan ingatan saat dirinya kehilangan lengan kirinya terlintas kembali di benaknya. Tentang seorang bocah dengan surai serupa yang tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Shanks."

"Sama-sama cucuku. Dan.. selamat ulang tahun."

"_Jehehe_. Kau telat, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Langit sore yang begitu cerah lalu, seekor gagak hitam besar yang terbang di antara jingganya langit tersebut. Di atas gagak besar tersebut terlihat seorang pria muda tinggi berotot dengan surai hitamnya yang tertabrak semilir angin. Sebuah senyuman juga tak hilang dari bibir pria muda tersebut. Ia terus melihat-lihat seraya mengedarkan pandangannya demi untuk mencari seseorang yang selalu ingin ia temui satu atau dua bulan sekali. Sosok dari pria muda tersebut atau— Akai terus memerintahkan gagak yang ia tunggangi untuk segera sampai di tempat pertemuan. Lalu, ketika sebuah pohon besar yang sudah mati terlihat oleh kedua matanya akhirnya Akai memerintahkan gagak tersebut untuk turun dan mendarat ke sana.

_**Tap!**_

Akai menurunkan diri dari atas gagak tersebut. Di sebelah tangannya terdapat beberapa botol sake juga beberapa kotak susu yang ia bawa menggunakan sebuah tas.

Akai masih terus berjalan santai, sampai saat ia hendak berbelok—

_**Crash!**_

Semua sake dan susu yang Akai bawa terjatuh ketika ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang jauh lebih tinggi dan berotot tampak di balut oleh lilitan perban yang masih bernoda merah.

Akai mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kaget sedangkan pemuda berjubah Angkatan Laut di depannya hanya melihat acuh tak acuh ke arah Akai.

...

* * *

...

Dua tahun kemudian, berita tentang sikap Rīdā yang semakin brutal terdengar sampai telinga Sakazuki. Putra kebanggaannya menemukan keluarga seorang buronan yang kabur saat ia hendak ditangkap. Pria sialan itu kabur dengan meninggalkan foto seorang wanita dan dua orang anaknya. Dari aduan yang Sakazuki dapat putranya itu telah memperkosa wanita dalam foto tersebut dan membunuh wanita itu setelahnya dengan tak berbelas kasihan disaksikan oleh dua orang wanita tua yang diketahui sebagai tetangga mereka yang juga ikut Rīdā bunuh sebelum mereka kabur. Tak lupa, Rīdā pun ikut membunuh kedua balita milik si buronan sehingga mengakibatkan si pria buron tersebut menjerit histeris dan mudah ditangkap setelahnya.

Memang, keadilan itu mutlak!

Membasmi penjahat itu perlu.

Melindungi juga harus.

Tapi, untuk apa melindungi jika mereka semua memiliki hubungan dengan seorang penjahat?

Bagus sekali!

Sakazuki makin bangga dengan putranya tersebut.

Membunuh dan tak menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sungguh sempurna dan Sakazuki makin bangga karenanya.

.

Disisi lain harga kepala Akai makin meningkat. Di mana seekor burung pembawa berita mulai menyebar lembaran surat kabar yang akan ia bagaikan. Tak terkecuali untuk Akai yang terlihat mulai mendongak dari lamunannya demi untuk mendapatkan salah satu surat kabar yang membuatnya cukup penasaran. Perlahan, Akai mulai mendesah sedih, ketika ia mendapatkan lembaran surat kabar tesebut dan membaca hampir semua berita di depannya. Karena isi dari berita tersebut mengatakan jika Akai makin diincar karena perbuatannya sendiri. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian desahan sedih tersebut berubah menjadi seringai di mana pria bersurai raven tersebut mulai menunjukkan poster barunya pada sang Ibu.

"Lihat Kaa-chan.. orang-orang bodoh itu menaikan harga kepalaku lagi. _jahaha_!"

"Ya Tuhan! Akai. Kau jangan terlalu senang, Nak. Tunggu! Apa kau menangis lagi, Akai?" Akai tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru menyentuh kedua pipinya yang basah walau di halang oleh wanita cantik di depannya.

"Akai anakku, dengarkanlah Kaa-chan nak." Ucap wanita tersebut seraya menghapusi air mata Akai yang terlihat masih mengalir. "Tolong hargai hidupmu, nak. Kaa-chan tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini terus. Kau layak untuk hidup. Kau pun layak untuk bahagia. Kaa-chan menyayangimu, nak. Begitu juga dengan _Tou-chan_mu." Akai terdiam. Karena selanjutnya ia mulai menurunkan tangan wanita di depannya dengan begitu perlahan.

"Kaa-chan tak mengerti perasaanku. Yang ku lihat saat itu sangat menyakitkan! Aku merasa makin tidak layak menapaki dunia ini!"

"..."

"Tapi aku juga belum mau mati. Tidak sebelum _dia_ bahagia."

"..." Hanya kekehan paksa yang terdengar.

"..._ohh_.. _Hehe, _ba-bagaimana kalau kita membahas ini lain kali saja. Lagi pula— lihat, sudah jam berapa ini? Bukannya kau ingin pergi ke tempat Shakky untuk menemaninya ke pemakaman setelah kau selesai berlatih?"

"_Ohh _iya. Benar juga, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan proses latihanku pada mendiang Rayleigh tua. Bagaimana pun aku selalu ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mau mengajariku tentang Haki dan ilmu yang lain juga. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, Kaa-chan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak."

Akai berlari dan membuat wanita bersurai coklat panjang tersebut terdiam dengan kepala yang mulai mendongak pada langit cerah di atasnya.

Wanita tersebut atau— Koala. Tampak termenung dengan perasaan yang mulai terasa tidak enak. Sampai tak lama kemudian tanah perlahan bergetar dan sesosok makhluk keluar dari dalam tanah tersebut.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Morley. Bukan apa-apa." Dan Koala pun mulai menyimpan kedua tangannya di bagian dadanya yang terasa sangat linu.

.

Hal yang sama juga di rasakan oleh Luffy. Yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan empat nisan anak-anaknya yang baru saja di taburi ratusan kelopak bunga. Luffy hanya bisa terdiam namun, dengan suara jantung yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang bahkan mulai terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Luffy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ia hanya berharap perasaan yang ia rasakan tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi siapun yang ia kenal.

Ya.. Jika saja beberapa orang Marinir bisa lebih teliti untuk membedakan Kapten mereka dengan wajah seorang buronan. Karena dengan santainya para Marinir bodoh tersebut malah melapor pada Akai jika semua tahanan sudah ada di arah jam tiga. Padahal Akai dan Rīdā sudah memiliki perbedaan. Namun, sayang.. wajah lama tak bisa dilupakan!

Dengan itu Akai menyeringai dan mulai memebaskan seluruh tahanan yang ada. Hasilnya membuat Sakazuki murka dan Rīdā terpuruk mengakui keteledoran anak buahnya.

Luffy tak sepenuhnya bisa membantu.

Ia hanya bisa terdiam di sebelah suaminya yang terlihat sedang marah-marah.

Lalu, hal yang diucapkan Sakazuki setelahnya langsung membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget. Karena sang suami mulai menurunkan sebuah perintah pada putra mereka untuk menangkap seorang buronan bernama Akai.

Hal itu sukses membuat dunia Luffy runtuh karena dengan tanpa perlawanan, Rīdā menyetujui perintah Otou-sama nya untuk menangkap Kakak kandungnya sendiri untuk segera di kirim mati di tempat eksekusi!

"Sakazuki! Batalkan perintahmu!" Luffy terlihat memerintah ke arah sang suami. Namun dengan tegas pria berpangkat Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut tersebut menolak dan langsung menyuruh sang putra untuk segera meninggalkan ruangannya dengan segera. Bahkan di waktu bersamaan muncul lah tiga orang Kapten Angkatan Laut yang akan melapor pada Sakazuki.

Namun, bukannya melapor mereka bertiga malah disuguhi pemandangan _Lulu_ yang tengah mengamuk ke arah sang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut.

Mereka terdiam di tempat.

Wajah mereka memerah karena pertarungan yang dilakukan Sakazuki dan Luffy terlihat sangat intim.

Mungkin karena mereka melihat Luffy berebah di lantai yang dingin dan Sakazuki berada di atas pria bersurai raven tersebut dengan tangan kanan mencekik bagian leher Luffy sementara tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk mencengkam bagian tangan sang istri. Luffy terus saja berteriak tak karuan. Tak peduli juga dengan jubah angkatan laut yang sudah terkoyak dan lepas dari bahu pria cantik tersebut. Hasilnya pakaian tipis yang Luffy pakai tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha mulus juga celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

_Tes!_

Darah terlihat menetes dan kejantanan ketiga Kapten Angkatan Laut tersebut terasa begitu sesak karenanya.

"Saka! _Akhh_.. Aku— tak— b-bisa bernaf-as! _Akhh_!"

Bahkan suara kesakitan Luffy terdengar lain di telinga mereka. Di mana nada permohon Luffy tampak terdengar seperti rintihan nikmat.

Tak terima kalah di tempat, Luffy langsung melapisi kaki kanannya dengan Bushoshoku Haki dan menyerang perut kiri suaminya dengan kaki yang sangat keras. Sakazuki yang dapat melihat serangan dari istrinya tersebut malah berdiam di tempat. Hasilnya membuat Sakazuki terpental namun, berusaha untuk tidak membalas serangan tersebut dengan cara yang sama.

"_Tck_!"

_**Clak!**_

Cairan magma kembali menetes dan membuat tiga orang Kapten Angkatan Laut yang tadinya terangsang langsung terlonjak kaget karenanya.

Gembungan di celana mereka juga tak menciut sedikitpun. Mungkin karena _Lulu_ ada di depan mereka dan tengah memperlihatkan pantat bulat juga pakaian minim yang selalu ia kenakan.

Di arah lain Sakazuki siap menyerang istrinya tersebut namun, dengan cepat Luffy menghindar begitu juga dengan ke-tiga Kapten Angkatan Laut tersebut yang langsung menghindar sebelum mereka bertiga menjadi manusia gosong.

Aliran Bushoshoku Haki terbentuk di kedua tangan Luffy namun, saat ia hendak menyerang Sakazuki, tiba-tiba ketiga Kapten Angkatan Laut yang memang berada di ruangan yang sama langsung menahan pergerakan Luffy. Hal itu sukses membuat Luffy murka dan langsung mengeluarkan Haoshoku Haki miliknya dan membuat ketiga pria besar tersebut tumbang secara bersamaan.

"_Uhuk_!" Sakazuki sedikit terbatuk, ia mulai meludahkan darah yang mengotori seluruh mulutnya ke sembarang arah. Aliran Bushoshoku haki pun terlihat mengalir di tangan kanan Sakazuki lalu, saat istrinya tersebut sedikit lengah karena kelelahan, rupanya Sakazuki sudah mempersiapkan sebuah serangan dan dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat—

**_BUK_!**

"_Akh_!"

Sakazuki langsung meninju perut Luffy hingga pria pemilik surai raven itu memuntahkan darah dan akhirnya pingsan tak lama setelahnya.

_**BRUK!**_

Dengan segera, Sakazuki menangkap tubuh Luffy dan membaringkran istrinya tersebut dengan hati-hati di pengakuannya. Sakazuki pun terlihat mulai menghela napasnya seraya mengelap darah dari bibir pria yang tengah pingsan tersebut.

Sakazuki sebenarnya tidak mau melawan sang istri. Bagaimana pun juga Sakazuki sangat menginginkan pria tersebut bahkan ketika pria dalam pangkuannya masihlah bocah berusia satu tahun dan sering diceritakan oleh seorang pria tua bernama Monkey D. Garp.

Sakazuki kembali mendesah prustasi, penyakit yang ia derita tidaklah kunjung sembuh bahkan jika dirinya mengkonsumsi Ocha bercampur obat yang sering dibuat oleh Coby. Yang ada penyakitnya malah kian parah dengan darah yang sering keluar ketika dirinya terbatuk. Dan sialnya si pria pink itu tidak punya cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya bahkan jika itu dengan jalan operasi.

"..."

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Sakazuki masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya barusan. Bahkan tanpa terasa Sakazuki telah selesai membersihkan bibir Luffy dengan jempolnya yang kini beraroma besi berkarat.

Perlahan, Sakazuki kembali menghela napasnya baru setelah itu ia mulai bangkit seraya menggendong istrinya yang pingsan ala _Bridal Style_ dan pergi dari ruangan hancur tersebut melewati tubuh ketiga Kapten Angkatan Laut yang belum sadarkan diri sedari tadi.

Yang Sakazuki inginkan harusnya tidaklah susah. Sakazuki hanya ingin istrinya tersebut tidak membangkang dan tetap tunduk atas segala perintah yang ia berikan. Lalu, putranya yang bernama Rīdā itu berhasil menangkap si _pembuat onar_ dan mengirim nyawanya ke akhirat dengan segera.

* * *

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang dingin terlihatlah Akai yang tengah meminum beberapa cawan sake seorang diri. Wajah Akai terlihat sudah memerah namun, bukannya berhenti Akai malah menambah jumlah sake tersebut untuk segera ia konsumsi. Bahkan Akai tak menyadari dengan datangnya seorang pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya namun, memiliki perawakan yang jauh lebih tinggi dan juga tubuh yang lebih berotot.

Akai yang baru sadar dengan kedatangan pemuda tersebut sampai tersenyum senang walau Akai tahu jika pemuda di depannya adalah seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut yang harus ia hindari.

"Rīdā! Kemana saja kau selama tujuh minggu ini?" Akai mulai bertanya ceria. Ia juga terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya berbeda dengan Rīdā yang mulai menyentilkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya ke arah Akai tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan. Baru setelah itu Rīdā mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggerakkannya secara tertentu. "Mau minum bersama?" Akai masih saja bertanya, tidak sadar dengan pergerakkan punggungnya yang siap menyembulkan sesuatu dari sana. "Tenang saja aku memliki sekotak susu untuk—

_**SRAK!**_

Darah tersembur dengan deras dari mulut Akai di mana belasan tulang lunak yang perlahan mengeras tiba-tiba tersembul dari permukaan punggungnya.

Akai mulai melihat sosok pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya namun, pemuda berpangkat Kapten Angkatan Laut tersebut masih melakukan hal yang sama karena kini giliran tangan kiri yang di angkat di mana tulang-tulang jarinya perlahan keluar dan akhirnya meluncur tajam tepat ke arah Akai seperti peluru.

_**KREKKK!**_

_**CRASH!**_

Dengan itu Akai tumbang dan Rīdā tidaklah mempakan ekspresi apapun selain kedua mata yang terarah pada cawan sake yang setengah kosong lalu secangkir susu yang baru diisi setengahnya.

.

.

.

Besoknya sebuah berita besar kembali dikeluarkan oleh lembaran surat kabar tentang buronan seharga enam ratus delapan puluh dua juga yang ditangkap oleh seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut bernama Rīdā.

Morgan sendiri sampai terdiam di tempat. Kedua matanya mulai melihat langit cerah di atasnya seraya meminum secangkir teh panas untuk menemani harinya di pagi hari ini. Perlahan, cangkir teh yang sudah kosong mulai Morgan simpan di atas meja. Bahkan Morgan terlihat mulai tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Terlebih.. dengan berita baru yang siap ia sebarkan keseluruh dunia.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kapal angkatan laut terlihatlah Tashigi yang mulai berlarian mencari seseorang. Dan ketika wanita tersebut menemukannya, ia langsung memberikan surat kabar yang ia dapat pada sosok pria bercerutu dua di depannya. Pria bercerutu tersebut atau— Smoker sampai terbelalak kaget ketika ia membaca koran yang ia dapat barusan dari Tashigi. Smoker tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia baca. Rasanya seperti _deja_ _vu. M_ungkin, karena pria muda bernama Akai tersebut menampakan ekspresi yang sama seperti Porgas D. Ace. Yang membedakan mereka hanya ukuran tubuh, gaya rambut lalu luka parah yang di terima pria muda bernama Akai tersebut.

.

.

.

Di arah lain Koala tampak terus-menerus menangis setelah membaca koran yang ia terima. Hal itu membuat seorang pria pirang yang usianya lebih tua dari Akai mendekat. Ia begitu khawatir kiranya kenapa dengan Ibunya tersebut.

"Kaa-san?"

"Akai.. _Hiks_... dia telah tertangkap, Ryuu."

Dan dengan itu si pria pirang bernama Ryuu tersebut terbelalak kaget. Ia ikut membaca surat kabar di depannya dengan harapan sang adik angkat dapat selamat dan pulang ke rumah mereka dengan segera.

Karena jika dirinya hanya berdiam diri saja sang adik tak akan pernah pulang untuk selamanya.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang dipikirkan si pirang melainkan dirinya haruslah mencari bala bantuan dan Ryuu tahu siapa saja yang dapat membantu.

"Aku akan menemui Yonkou Shanks dan—

"Tidak!" Larang Koala. "Kau jangan meminta bantuan padanya atau pada siapapun, Ryuu!"

"Tapi—memangnya kenapa?" Si pirang nampak tidak mengerti. Ia mulai menatap sang Kaa-san dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa wanita di depannya ingin melihat salah satu anaknya meregang nyawa di tempat eksekusi?

Hening perlahan terjadi dan Koala mulai membuka suaranya.

"Itu karena... Akai— menginginkan tempat Eksekusi itu.. _Hiks_.. Dia— dia ingin bertarung melawan seseorang disana."

Hening perlahan terjadi sampai akhirnya si pirang bernama Ryuu tersebut terbelalak karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu.. jangan katakan jika orang itu.."

Koala hanya bisa menagngguk pelan karena setelahnya wanita cantik tersebut langsung menghapus air matanya seraya mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi.

"Iya.. orang itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri, Sakazuki atau lebih akrab diketahui sebagai Akainu. Dia adalah seorang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut yang kini menempati posisi Sengoku." Dan dengan itu Ryuu pun terbelalak kaget karena baru mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

Beda lagi dengan Big Mom. Wanita tua berpakaian serba pink tersebut tampak terdiam seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hal tersebut membuat semua anak dan cucunya ikut terdiam begitu juga dengan Brulee yang terlihat berdiri di dekat sebuah cermin raksasa.

"Mama.. Apa kau yakin ini jalan terbaik?" Pudding. Wanita cantik yang kini _tidak_ berwajah dua itu hanya bisa bertanya pada sang Mama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cermin besar di depannya dengan gambaran Koala yang masih saja menangis. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika wanita cantik bermata tiga itupun juga ikut menangis. Apalagi saat dirinya ingat jika pria yang ia cintai sudah meninggal dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Linlin tak sepenuhnya menjawab, ia menghormati apa yang diinginkan cucunya tersebut untuk meregang nyawa di tempat eksekusi jikalau dirinya memang sungguh tertangkap.

Perlahan Linlin mulai menggeram. Percikan Haoshoku Haki miliknya telah membuat seluruh perabotan hidup di sekitarnya tak sadarkan diri begitu juga dengan semua cucu-cucunya yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang orang tua mereka karena ketakutan dengan sikap sang nenek.

Linlin hanya tidak menyangka jika Sakazuki sebegitu teganya pada anak sendiri. Membuat mereka berpisah dan tidak tahu jati diri mereka masing-masing. Membuat mereka bertarung dan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Apa itu yang dilakukan Orang tua pada anaknya? Hal itu sungguh tidak pantas di lakukan walau pun dirinya kadang melakukan hal yang sama.

Ya, sama seperti waktu itu.

Waktu ketika dirinya tak bisa memaafkan beberapa putrinya yang tidak bisa di atur dan waktu ketika putra keduanya berencana ingin mengalahkan seorang Mugiwara no Luffy dengan cara menyandera salah satu temannya agar bocah pengganggu itu tidak jadi dan kalah dalam pertarungan mereka merebut kembali salah satu dari putra Judge yang akan ia nikahkan bersama salah satu putrinya. Namun, malah berakhir dengan putranya tersebut mengaku telah kalah dan ingin ikut bersama musuh mereka lalu menjadi bagian dari yang mereka sebut dengan _nakama_.

Ketika mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut Linlin sangat murka. Ia bahkan dengan tega menyerang putranya itu hingga babak belur dan mengusirnya dengan ancaman; _jangan pernah kembali!_

Linlin kembali terpuruk. Apa jadinya jika putranya tersebut _berhasil_ menikah dengan orang yang ingin ia ikuti itu?

Apa dirinya akan mengakui anak mereka? Yang secara sah adalah cucunya juga? Itupun jika bocah Mugiwara tesebut _memang_ _bisa_ menghasilkan keturunan bersama putra keduanya.

Putranya dan bocah Mugiwara itu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka harusnya bisa bersama dan bukannya berpisah seperti sekarang ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan waktu ini. Karena sekarang putranya terebut telah meninggal sedangkan orang yang ia ikuti itu kini ada ditangan seorang Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut seperti Akainu.

...

_"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Linlin. Aku sungguh menyesal karena Lulu telah merebut putramu di masa lalu. Dan..aku juga sangat menyesal karena Sakazuki telah merebut seseorang yang harusnya menjadi menantumu."_

_"..."_

_"Tapi kalau itu terjadi—_

_**Krek!**_

_"Aku malah tidak akan lahir 'kan?"_

_..._

**Krek!**

Linlin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingatan ketika orang yang sudah ia anggap cucu sendiri itu tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Apa yang dikatakan pria muda itu memang sungguh ada benarnya juga. Karena Akai tidak akan lahir jika putra keduanya itu sungguh menikah dengan bocah Mugiwara tersebut.

...

_'Dia berbeda! Aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya seperti aku menghancurkan orang lain di ranjangku!'_

_._

_'Aku tak bisa_ membunuh_ dirinya. Aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang malah memuji keanehanku!'_

_._

_'Aku akan mencoba untuk bersabar. Walau ini pasti menyakiti hatinya dan membebani pikirannya.'_

_._

_'Aku memang ingin menikahi Raja Bajak Laut masa depan. Aku akan melindungi dan membimbingnya walau nyawa ini menjadi taruhannya.'_

_._

_'Mugiwara no Luffy— Tidak! Tapi Monkey D. Luffy! Akan kujadikan pengantinku saat dia mendapatkan gelarnya.'_

_._

**_CRASH!_**

_'... maafkan aku, Mama.'_

_..._

**_Tes!_**

"Kau anak yang bodoh, Katakuri!" Dan Charlotte Linlin pun menangis.

_._

_._

_._

Beda tempat sama pula suasana. Di mana Shanks baru saja membuat pingsan putranya yang bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan Akai dari hukuman matinya. Shanks bukannya tidak berminat ikut turun tangan seperti dulu lagi. Shanks hanya harus berdiam di tempat atas permintaan pria yang katanya ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut tapi malah berakhir menjadi buronan pembuat onar yang selalu membebaskan tahanan yang sudah susah-susah di tangkap semua Marinir. Alasan yang sederhana karena Akai ingin gelar Raja Bajak Laut hanya dimiliki oleh _dirinya_ seorang dan Akai merasa tidak berhak merebut gelar tersebut dari-_nya_.

Shanks hanya bisa terpuruk. Ia ingin membantu namun, iapun pun tak punya kuasa apapun jika dirinya tidak diijinkan untuk melakuan apa-apa.

Shanks ingin menjadi egois. Sama seperti Raja Bajak Laut ke dua yang sebenarnya terjebak dalam sebuah kerangkeng agar dirinya tidak bisa bebas berlayar di laut seperti dulu lagi. Dan parahnya sang Raja yang terkurung malah diperistri oleh seorang pria kejam dan brutal seperti si anjing merah.

_**Krek!**_

Shanks menggeram. Ia langsung bangkit dan pergi dari tempat duduknya yang semula. Hal itu membuat Yasopp ikut termenung karena teringat pada putranya yang sudah meninggal dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Di arah lain terlihatlah Helmeppo yang tengah berlari di markas Angakatan Laut. Dirinya terus berlari untuk mencari gerangan sahabat pink nya yang selalu berada di bagian ruang kesehatan.

Benar saja, saat Helmeppo berbelok dirinya langsung diperlihatkan sosok pria bersurai pink yang tampak terdiam dengan wajah dan pakaian yang basah. Di bawah kakinya terlihat sebuah cangkir ocha kosong yang seakan di lemparkan ke arah pria pink tersebut.

Helmeppo sampai terdiam di tempat. Apa sebaiknya dirinya bertanya pada sahabatnya tersebut?

"Co—

"Luffy-san.. membenciku." Dan kata-kata Coby barusan sukses membuat Helmeppo kebingungan.

.

.

.

Sementara di arah lautan terlihatlah Luffy yang berlayar sendiri ke arah Impel Down setelah ia mengusir _hampir_ semua Marinir yang ada di kapal tersebut dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang Marinir yang bisa mengemudikan kapal dan menavigasi kapal.

Dalam hati, Luffy terus menguatkan tekadnya.

Luffy harus bisa menemui Akai dan menyelamatkannya dengan segera!

Luffy tidak mau gagal lagi!

Luffy.. Ingin anaknya selamat dari tempat esksekusi tersebut!

Ya! Memang hal itu yang harus ia lakukan!

Masuk ke penjara sialan itu lagi dan mengacau disana. Tapi— bukankah Luffy sekarang adalah seorang Marinir?

_**Krek!**_

Dengan geram Luffy mulai memerintahkan kecepatan penuh untuk di keluarkan sampai akhirnya tarikan bibir terbentuk dan Luffy hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Maaf, Nona.. Tapi kami tidak mengijinkan anda untuk masuk ataupun hanya sekedar menemui salah satu tahanan kami."

"Tapi putraku yang telah menangkap tahanan kalian! Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang itu saja. Dan sekali lagi! Jangan panggil aku Nona! Aku seorang pria!"

Wajah yang bersemu merah dan si pria penjaga yang terlihat gelagapan.

"M-maaf.. Saya sipir baru di tempat ini."

Luffy menggeram. Ia bisa saja menggunakan Bushoshoku Haki miliknya untuk menghajar pria tersebut. Namun, jika Luffy melakukannya ia takut akan banyak orang yang mencurigainya. Bisa-bisa dirinya ikut ditangkap dan Luffy tak punya kesempatan untuk membebaskan putranya tersebut.

Dengan itu Luffy hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sampai akhirnya—

_**Tap!**_

Luffy menerobos masuk dan membuat pria tadi terbelalak kaget.

Pria tersebut langsung mengejar dari belakang tak lupa ia pun meminta bantuan beberapa rekannya lewat bayi den den mushi untuk menangkap sang Kapten Angkatan Laut.

Dasar bodoh!

Kau harusnya menggunakan Haoshoku haki saja Luffy!

* * *

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

_**Tap!**_

Jalan yang berkelok dan beberapa jembatan yang mulai Luffy lalui.

Dalam pikiran Luffy hanya ada satu orang dan satu tujuan yaitu; _menyelamatkan Akai._

"Tunggu, Nak.. Tou-chan datang." Lalu, ingatan ketika Ace tersenyum padanya perlahan datang dalam ingatannya. Hal itu membuat air mata Luffy menetes karena nasib putranya kini sama seperti mendiang saudaranya sendiri. Luffy masih saja terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia terbelalak kaget namun, tidak menghentikan langkahnya barang sedikitpun.

Di depan sana tampak sosok pemuda berbadan tinggi dan besar yang terdiam di tengah lorong yang sedang Luffy lalui. Ia tampak menyembuyikan bayangan matanya di bawah topi yang ia kenakan. Hal itu membuat Luffy menggeram dan akhirnya menghentikan langkahya di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Rīdā! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Rīdā. Sosok dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar tersebut mulai mendongak. Ia mulai melihat Luffy tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Perlahan, Rīdā mulai melangkah. Hal itu membuat Luffy waspada apalagi saat pemuda di depannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luffy dengan begitu lembutnya seakan Rīdā takut jika apa yang tengah ia lakukan mampu menyakiti sang Tou-chan.

Hal itu membuat Luffy perlahan terdiam dan mulai mendongak untuk melihat sosok putranya yang satu lagi. Dan saat Luffy hendak bicara—

"Rīd—

"Ayo pulang."

_**DEG!**_

"Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu, Tou-chan. Disini adalah tempatnya tubuh disiksa dan nyawa menghilang. Tou-chan dilarang mendekat. Ini bukan tugas Tou-chan."

_**Krek!**_

Luffy menggeram.

Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat dengan lapisan Bushoshoku haki yang perlahan mulai menyebar lalu kejadian selanjutnya—

_**DUAR!**_

Ledakan terjadi dan membuat beberapa orang sipir yang baru sampai berhenti berlari sebelum akhirnya terlempar karena kekuatan dari ledakan barusan.

Di sisi lain Rīdā tampak menghindar. Tangan kanannya berubah menjadi tameng dengan tulang-tulang besar yang telah dilapisi Bushoshoku Haki.

Perlahan, warna hitam menghilang. Dan sekarang menyisakan tulang putih yang begitu keras yang perlahan berubah melunak dan menyusut sebelum akhirnya hilang di antara kulit dan daging tangan pemuda dingin tersebut.

Rīdā perlahan bangkit. Ia mulai melihat sang Tou-chan yang telah kehilangan mantelnya karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Kedua matanya juga terlihat kembali berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang juga bergetar seakan menahan isakan yang hendak keluar.

Rīdā tak terlalu berkutik namun, ketika ia melihat sang Tou-chan nyaris menangis karena dirinya tiba-tiba membuat bagian ulu hati Rīdā terasa sakit. Namun, demi perintah sang Otou-sama yang memerintahkan pada dirinya untuk membawa pulang kembali sang Tou-chan tanpa sedikitpun bentuk luka maka, Rīdā akan membuang rasa kasihannya. Biarlah sang Tou-chan membenci dirinya yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Karena Rīdā melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Tou-chan nya sendiri.

"Rīdā.. Kumohon.. Ijinkan aku lewat." Luffy tampak meminta lirih namun, tak membuat Rīdā bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat namun, sukses membuat Luffy kaget luar biasa. "Sudah kubilang. Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu, Tou-chan."

Luffy makin menggeram. Ia juga terlihat mulai terpuruk disaksikan _kanshi den den mushi_ yang terhubung langsung ke gedung pengawas utama.

.

.

* * *

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu, Rei D. Lulu?" Seorang pengawas tampak bertanya kaget. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika wajahnya merona merah ketika melihat perawakan dari sang kapten Angkatan Laut terutama pakaian tipis yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Mana?! Aku ingin melihatnya!" Kini seorang pengawas berjenggot tipis yang membuka suara. Ia terlihat menggeser salah seorang rekannya demi untuk melihat Lulu yang di rumorkan sangat indah seperti seorang wanita. Hal itu membuat seorang pengawas marah dan memukul kepala rekannya tersebut menggunakan sebuah buku laporan yang tengah ia bawa.

"Jangan melihat macam-macam, _Baka_! Pria cantik itu— m-maksudku.. Kapten Angakatan Laut itu.. Dia adalah suami maksudku istri.. M-maksudku suami. _Arghh_! Maksudku dia adalah pasangan dari Laksamada Armada Angkatan Laut Sakazuki-sama. Jika kau terlihat menggoda pria itu aku tak akan menjamin kau akan tetap hidup dengan anggota tubuh yang masih utuh."

"Lalu.. Bukankah itu Kapten Angkatan Laut Rīdā-san?" Ucap pria lainnya. Ia terlihat memperhatikan Rīdā yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. "Putra dari Sakazuki-sama 'kan? Jadi— bukanlah secara tidak langsung kapten Rīdā adalah putra dari Rei-san juga? Tapi— bagaimana bisa?"

"Dari kabar yang aku dengar Sakazuki-sama membawa pria itu sekitar dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Sakazuki-sama memaksa ingin meminang Lulu yang saat itu diperdebatkan sangat mirip dengan Raja Bajak Laut ke-dua."

"J-jadi.. Berita itu memang benar ya? Lalu.. Tentang buah iblis dan kemampuannya untuk mengandung anak?"

"Ya.. Itu memang benar. Pria itu memang bisa hamil walaupun mengalami dua kali kegagalan dan satu kali kehilangan."

"M-maksud anda?"

".. yang ku tahu, pria itu mengalami keguguran saat mengandung tiga bayi kembarnya dalam sebuah pertarungan. Lalu janin yang kedua mati karena sebotol racun saat ia hendak mengkonsumsi vitamin untuk kandungannya. Rumornya racun itu diberikan oleh orang yang membenci Sakazuki-sama . Lalu.. Yang terakhir.. Adalah seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun yang meninggal karena dibunuh setelah diculik untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, anehnya beberapa hari kemudian seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun menjadi buronan karena dianggap menjadi pelaku utama pembunuhan dari putra Sakazuki-sama dan pasangannya. Bocah itu juga telah dituduh mencuri rupa dari anak mereka. Dan orang itu adalah pria yang sekarang sudah ditangkap oleh Rīdā. Mereka akan terlihat sangat mirip jika Rīdā tidak memilki semua luka di wajah dan tubuhnya itu."

"..."

"Apa kalian berpikiran sama denganku? Jika Akai sang pengacau sebenarnya adalah anak kandung dari sang Laksamana dan Kapten Angkatan Laut? Karena dari rumor yang ku dengar Sakazuki-sama sangat tidak menyukai anak pertamanya. Bisa saja kan dia memalsukan kematian anaknya sendiri?"

"..."

"Jangan tanya aku! Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

Dan dengan itu para pengawas pun hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Rīdā.. Aku mohon.. biarkan aku lewat!" Luffy tampak kembali meminta lirih namun, dengan acuh Rīdā menolak dengan cara menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya untuk mencabut sebuah tulang yang akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah pedang.

Luffy sampai terbelalak kaget. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan putranya yang satu ini. Luffy hanya bisa menyalahkan sang suami karena membuat putra kedua mereka begitu tak berperasaan bahkan pada dirinya.

"Aku akan membawa Tou-chan pulang bagaimana pun caranya!"

"... kalau aku menolak?"

"Mungkin aku akan menggunakan sedikit kekerasan!"

Luffy menggertakkan giginya kesal.

_**Krek!**_

Ia terlihat mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Bahkan tak lama kekemudian lapisan Bushoshoku haki kembali terbentuk di tangan kanan Luffy. Hal itu membuat Rīdā waspada dan mulai mencengkram pedang tulangnya begitu kuat sebelum akhirnya pedang tersebut ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan dari sang Tou-chan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

_**Clang!**_

Hempasan angin yang begitu kuat kembali terbentuk. Rīdā hampir saja terpental jika saja dirinya tidak menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sudah mengeluarkan tulang-tulang keras seperti kait dan menempelkannya di lantai terdekat.

Luffy kembali terpuruk. Ia tak menyangka jika dirinya harus melawan putranya sendiri sebelum menemui putranya yang lain.

Perlahan, Rīdā mulai bangkit. Sembulan tulang di tangan kirinya telah menghilang dan membuat pemuda tinggi besar tersebut menepuk-nepuk pelan mantel Angkatan Lautnya untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di kain tersebut.

Luffy, terlihat mulai menggeram. Ia juga terlihat mulai membuka suaranya dengan nada yang begitu tinggi.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA PRIA YANG KAU TANGKAP ITU, RĪDĀ!?"

Luffy tampak membentak emosi namun, pemuda di depannya masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin diiringi dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar masih acuh.

"Aku tidak perlu mengetahui buronan yang sebentar lagi meregang nyawa. Aku akan sangat senang ketika aku melihat kematian mereka semua di depan mataku."

_**DEG!**_

Sakit sekali. Kenapa dirinya harus mendengar sang putra mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Apa suaminya tidak pernah mengajarkan rasa belas kasihan atau rasa saling membutuhkan satu sama lain?

Apa suaminya itu hanya mengajarkan pada putra mereka cara bertarung dan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja?

Perlahan bibir bawah mulai Luffy gigit. Tangannya juga mulai mengepal dan dengan melancarkan sebuah serangan—

"_Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!_" Luffy kembali menyerang putranya yang dengan cepat menghindar dan kembali menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya.

"_Publicat_!" Tiba-tiba tulang di bagian bahu Rida menyembul dan membuat bayangan menyerupai si pemilik. Hal itu membuat Luffy menggeram. Ternyata putranya hanya ingin melawannya lewat duplikat dirinya saja.

"Tou-chan.. Aku mungkin tidak di perintahkan untuk berlaku kasar padamu. Namun, jika Tou-chan sudah mulai serius melawanku maka, aku akan sedikit membantah perintah Otou-sama hari ini." Duplikat dari Rīdā mulai bicara ia siap menyerang Luffy di mana pria berpakaian minim tersebut langsung menghindar dan akhirnya melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"_Gear_ _Third_!" Kedua jari jempol mulai Luffy gigit sebelum akhirnya kedua tangan tersebut membesar dan mulai dilapisi oleh haki. Di sisi lain Rīdā terlihat mulai mundur. Ia mulai melihat ke arah duplikat dirinya yang ikut mengeluarkan jurus lainnya. Di mana tameng tulang berlapis haki kembali ia bentuk untuk menahan serangan dari sang Tou-chan.

"_Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling Gun!_"

Serangan bertubi-tubi mulai Luffy lancarkan. Hal tersebut membuat lantai perlahan ambruk dan dinding perlahan retak. Tak hanya itu namun, kanshi den den mushi perlahan kehilangan fokus utama mereka dan membuat orang-orang di tempat pengawasan menjadi panik dan khawatir.

_**Tap!**_

Luffy kembali ke tempatnya. Asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan Rīdā dengan duplikatnya yang kembali menjadi tulang di bahu pemuda tersebut.

Luffy kembali mendengus. Ia langsung berlari sebelum akhirnya melompat untuk menyerang Rīdā dengan kaki kanannya yang juga telah ia lapisi Haki. Rīdā hampir saja terpental jika saja kedua kakinya yang kuat tidak ia gunakan untuk mengerem kekuatan tubuhnya.

Rīdā mulai mendongak. Rupanya sang Tou-chan sudah ada di atasnya dengan tangan kanannya yang membesar dan dilapisi oleh haki. Hal itu membuat semua lantai rubuh dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa lantai di bawahnya.

_**Tap!**_

Rīdā berhasil menghindar lagi. Ia mulai melihat sosok pria di depannya yang terlihat mendekat dengan kedua tangan yang mulai dilapisi oleh Haki. Rīdā sampai terdiam di tempatnya. Apa dirinya tidak lebih penting dari pria yang ia tangkap? Apa pria di depannya tidak pernah sedikitpun menyayangi dirinya? Apakah—

...

_'Maaf ya Rīdā.. Hiks! Tapi kamu harus tidur selamanya, nak.'_

_..._

_**DEG!**_

Rīdā terbelalak!

Karena tiba-tiba ingatan ketika sang Tou-chan yang hendak membunuh dirinya saat ia masih kecil terlintas kembali di benaknya. Hal itu membuat Rīdā menggeram sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan serpihan tulangnya yang akan ia tembakkan ke arah Tou-chan nya sendiri.

Benar saja, tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu, Rīdā langsung menembakkan serpihan tulangnya dari tangan kiri tanpa disadari oleh pria di depannya.

Selanjutnya, Rīdā mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"_Punhalada_!"

Tiba-tiba Luffy menghentikan langkahnya dengan rasa sakit yang perlahan menjalar di bagian tulang iganya. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sembulan tulang yang membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget.

"R-Rīdā?" Luffy mulai memanggil nama pemuda didepannya di mana tangan kanan masih pemuda tersebut angkat dan jari jempol mulai ia tarik ke dalam.

_**Krek!**_

"_GAHHH_!"

Hasilnya tulang di bagian kaki kiri Luffy menyembul dan membuat darah bercucuran dengan begitu derasnya. Didepannya Rīdā masih belum bergeming. Kepalanya perlahan terpuruk dengan jari kelingking yang ikut ia tarik kedalam. Hasilnya, tulang perggelangan tangan kiri Luffy mulai menyembul dan membuat pria berpakaian minim tersebut makin terbelalak dengan rasa sakit yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Kita pulang, Tou-chan dan aku akan menghentikan rasa sakitmu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Otou-sama menunggu kita, Tou-chan. Dia juga akan senang jika kau kembali dan tidak bersikeras untuk menemui seorang tahanan."

"..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"TOU-CHAN! Aku serius!" Rīdā terlihat sangat kesal. Tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin telah membuat hati Luffy semakin sakit. Hal itu membuat lapisan Bushoshoku Haki di kedua tangan Luffy menghilang di mana kedua tangan tersebut pelahan bergerak menuju bagian dadanya yang begitu terasa linu. Pelahan jari manis juga ditarik kedalam di mana Luffy langsung ambruk dengan tulang lututnya yang perlahan menyembul.

"_Hosh_!" Luffy mulai menghela napas dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin pun terlihat telah membasahi seluruh wajah Luffy di iringi bau amis dari darahnya yang sudah sangat mengotori lantai. Luffy mulai mendongak, ia juga terlihat sedikit menggeram ketika kedua telinganya mendengar apa yang barusan Rīdā katakan.

Tahanan?

Tahanan?

TAHANAN?

Yang benar saja?

Anak sulungnya bukanlah seorang tahanan!

Akai tidak pantas ada di tempat eksekusi!

Dia harusnya bebas dan tidak ada di tempat seperti ini!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Luffy mengeluarkan uap panas dengan lapisan Bushoshoku Haki yang kembali terbentuk di tangan kananya.

Rīdā sampai memicing dan satu detik kemudian Luffy sudah menghilang dan langsung ada di depan mata Rīdā yang tiba-tiba saja membola dengan sangat lebarnya.

Rīdā tak sempat menghindar. Ternyata gerakan Tou-chan nya saat bertarung sangatlah cepat luar biasa.

"Aku melakukan ini tidak dengan tanpa alasan, Rīdā!" Luffy mulai berucap pelan. Tangan berlapis Haki dan api siap ia arahkan kepada Rīdā yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya. Dalam kedua bola mata pemuda tersebut hanya ada bayangan sang Tou-chan yang menangis. Dan itu semua dikarenakan dirinya seorang.

...

_'Tenang saja. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Nak. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu.'_

_**Chuu..**_

...

Rīdā semakin terbelalak. Dirinya sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghindari serangan pria di depannya. Tak ada jalan lain! Rīdā siap menerima konsekwensi apapun setelah apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Serangan Red Hawk hampir mendekat dan dengan cengkraman terakhir di tangan kanannya—

"_Dilacerado!_"

**_ZRAASH!_**

Sisa-sisa tulang di tubuh Luffy menyembul dan membuat Luffy terdiam dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari seluruh tubuh dan mulutnya.

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Rīdā adalah menangkap Tou-channya sebelum pria tersebut menghantam lantai rusak di bawah pijakan mereka.

_**BRUK!**_

Luffy masih terdiam. Tulang-tulang di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan luka menganga di seluruh tubuh Luffy. Hal itu membuat Rīdā terbelalak ketika tangan Luffy yang berlumur darah terangkat dan membawa kepala pemuda tersebut untuk mendekati bibirnya yang berasa besi berkarat.

Perlahan Luffy mulai berbisik sebelum akhirnya tangan tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya dan terjatuh dengan suara gedebuk yang begitu menyakitkan.

Rīdā masih saja membungkuk. Puing-puing bangunan perlahan berjatuhan dari atap dan memecah keheningan yang tercipta di tempat tersebut. Perlahan Rīdā mulai bangkit, ia juga mulai mengangkat tubuh sang Tou-chan ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya ke suatu tempat di mana seorang tahanan pria dengan luka yang persis sama dengan Luffy namun telah di obati tengah terdiam dengan seluruh tubuh yang di lilit rantai Kairoseki.

* * *

"Silakan, Rīdā-sama." Mendengar nama si penangkap tak membuat pria yang sekarang mendekam di balik jeruji kairoseki tersebut menoleh namun, ketika dirinya mencium aroma darah yang begitu segar sontak saja, pria berstatus tahanan tersebut mendongak dengan kedua mata nyaris terbelalak sepenuhnya.

"LULU!" Rīdā perlahan mendekat. Ia mulai berjongkok dan memperlihatkan siapa yang ada dalam pengakuannya.

"Aku sudah membawakan pesan terakhirmu. Kau melihat Tou-chan ku dan kau siap menjalani eksekusimu!"

"Apa aku memintamu untuk melukai, Lulu!?" Rīdā terlihat menggeram kesal namun, pemuda berstatus kapten angkatan laut tersebut berusaha untuk tetap terlihat dingin di depan pria bernama Akai tersebut.

"Aku melukai atau tidak tentu saja hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian kita."

Sang tahanan, Akai mulai menggeram. Kedua matanya memperlihatkan rasa kasihan pada pria dalam pangkuan Rīdā. Akai tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Perlahan, Rīdā kembali bangkit tak lupa iapun mulai membenarkan sang Tou-chan yang ada dalam pengakuannya agar lebih nyaman ketika dibawa. Rīdā kembali melangkah pergi dengan membawa orang yang sangat di rindukan oleh Akai. Pintu di depan Akai pun akhirnya kembali terbuka sebelum akhirnya pintu tersebut tertutup kembali oleh seorang sipir yang menemani Rīdā.

Akai tak bisa menemui pria itu lagi.

Semuanya sudah berakhir!

.

.

_Tes.._

Rīdā menoleh, tepatnya pada sosok Tou-chan nya yang perlahan menangis dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Selanjutnya Rīdā mulai menaiki kapal di depannya di mana Coby sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah luar biasa khawatir.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ampun dah... apa yang saya tulis ini x'D Suer.. gak akan ada lemon untuk Rīdā dan Luffy. Karena di fic Desire Luffy dan Rīdā itu memang bertarung dan bukannya main ranjang. *loh. Btw.. semoga kalian terhibur saja. Dan mudah-mudahan fic ini dapat selesai dalam satu Chap lagi.**

**Okay.. sampai jumpa!.**


End file.
